Saved My Life
by Lovesick7Melody
Summary: When Kurt gets kissed by Karofsky in the locker room, he tried to get more, and Kurt isn't strong enough to hold him back this time.Blaine finally finds out Kurt is in the hospital, hes so angry, but none of Kurt's friends even know him. Klaine COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, so this is my first Glee FF, so excuse me if I'm not that good at portraying the characters. When I first became a 'Gleek' I immediately fell in love with Kurt. I love him. I think Blaine is amazing too. There aren't that many 'Klaine' stories, so I decided to write my own.**

**This story starts at the beginning of of 'Never Been Kissed' and it's like the story of the entire episode. Sorry if it's weird, but once he gets kissed, I change it to my own. Don't worry. It'll get better.  
**

**I probably won't remember to put a disclaimer, so this counts for the entire story. I don't own Glee, or any other references I make.  
**

Chapter 1

After school, Tina and I were talking about the fashion week coming up, as we were walking to our lockers. Again, Karofsky shoved me into another locker.

"Are you alright?" Tina asked as I glared at him walking down the hall.

"Yeah," I replied.

We walked to Glee Rehearsal.

"Alright, guys, let's get down to business," Mr. Shue said as we walked into the choir room, "First, let's welcome back, Noah Puckerman. Puck, I hope your time in juvy has taught you a lesson or two about right and wrong."

"Are you kidding me? I ruled that place. All I did was crack skulls and lift weights all day," Puck said,

"Wow, what a catch, I can't believe I ever let you go," Quinn replied sarcastically. I chuckled.

"And now, drum roll Finn," Mr. Shue said, Finn, tapping on his book, "Because I have in my hand, the competition for Sectionals next month," many people cheered, "First the Acapella Choir from the all boys private school in Westerville, The Dalton Academy Warblers," Again with the cheering.

"Okay hold up, like a million awesome gay jokes just popped into my head," Santana said. She looked at me and I glared at her too.

"And the other team to beat, The Hipsters, a first year club from the Warren township continuing education program. Now they are a Glee Club composed entirely of elderly people getting their high school G.E.D.'s,"

"Is that legal?" Rachel asked.

"How are we supposed to compete against a bunch of adorable old people?" my best friend, Mercedes asked.

"Are you kidding? Brittle bones, give one of those old ladies a good pat on the rear, it'll shatter her pelvis," Puck said.

"Moving on," Mr. Shue interrupted, "Since it seemed to get you jazzed about sectionals last year, I want to make this week our second annual, boys' verses girls' tournament," This time I contributed in the cheering, "So split up into two groups, and, uh, figure out what kind of songs you're going to sing."

Everyone seemed happy, and they stood up, starting to talk. I stood and walked over to the girls.

"Kurt, I'm going to say it again, boys team," Mr. Shue said, not even looking at me. I was outraged. Why wouldn't I be with the girls? He wasn't even looking at me. I crossed my arms over my chest and grumbled, sitting back in my chair. I didn't even listen to what the boys were talking about.

The bell rang and we walked out. I noticed Karofsky walking towards me. Maybe if I tried crossing sides of the hall?

No, that didn't work.

"What is your problem?" I yelled back at him.

"You talking back to me?" he asked. I was scared all of a sudden, "You want a piece of the fury?" he asked.

"They fury?" I asked.

"That's what I named my fists," he said back.

"Well with that level of creativity you can easily become assistant manager at a rendering plant," I said back, proud of myself.

"I don't know what that is, but if I find out it's bad? The fury's going to find you," he said, shoving me into the lockers again, walking the direction he came from. What an idiot.

I stayed up against the wall, breathing deep.

Mr. Shue came wandering down the hall. Just my luck, I didn't need this right now.

"Are you alright Kurt?" he asked, "Here, come with me, we can talk in my office."

I didn't say anything but followed him. I wasn't in the mood to talk, especially not to him.

"Is there anything that I can do?" he asked me, offering a little cup of water.

I sighed, taking the paper cup. "No, this is my hill to climb alone," I said.

"Can I be honest? I think it's getting to you. Usually this stuff rolls right off your back, but lately you've been belligerent, anger, pushing people away," he said.

"Can I be honest with you?" I shot back at him, "You, like everyone else in this school are too quick to the homophobia side. And your lesson plans are boring. Boys verses girls? That doesn't challenge any of us."

He looked at me, "You mean because I didn't let you join the girls like you wanted?" he asked.

I set the cup back on his desk. I sighed again, "To answer your question, yes, I'm unhappy. And yes, being the only out gay kid in the school gets me down. But most of all, I'm not challenged in the least here," I said, walking out of his room. The bell rang so I walked out to my car. I went home and just sat in my room for the rest of the day. Eventually I fell asleep, crying. This is so hard for me. People think I'm happy and it's easy. But I just want someone there for me. Someone to wake up to and say good morning and I love you too, but I can't get that at this school. No one else is gay, that I know of, and I don't think anyone is coming out anytime soon either.

My alarm clock went off, in the morning. I grudged out of bed and into my closet. I pulled out a black and white striped shirt and a black jacket with words on it to go over it, with some jeans.

School ended, without any sign of Karofsky. With I am eternally grateful for. Glee rehearsals, here I come.

"Look I'm not tossing the baby into the bathwater here," Mr. Shue said.

"I've totally done that," Brittany said. Everyone glanced at her.

"We're just making an adjustment. Boys you are now doing songs traditionally sung by girl groups," that made my day. This class just got so much better. I smiled and leaned forward in my seat, "Girls try some classic rock, uh, The Who, The Stones. The more opposite your choice, the more points you get."

I lean forward to whisper to the rest of the boys.

"Don't worry gentlemen. I have this one under control," I said.

The bell rang the next day and instead of Glee rehearsal, all the boys went into an empty classroom, to start practicing. I had two boards set up with clothing choice, and anything else we might need.

I took a pointing stick and whacked it onto the board.

"Now, obviously for this medley of work, I'm going to have to sing lead, and when your singing Diana Ross, Bob Mackey boas are a must," I said.

"Isn't this lesson about opposites?" Artie asked, "I mean, you in a gown and a boa are exactly what you'd expect."

"Who said anything about a gown?" I asked, frustrated.

"Alright dude, why don't you make yourself useful and go put some rat poisoning in the old folks Jell-O, or visit the Garblers?" Puck said, walking to the back of the room.

"The Warblers," I corrected him.

"Whatever, see what they're up to, and you can wear all the feathers you want, you'll blend right in," he said, throwing a football to Sam.

"Fine," I said, taking down my board. Mike and Finn looked alarmed. I packed up everything and went to put it in my car. We still had one period and a half of school left. I had study hall. Maybe I can dress up in something close to their uniform and say I'm a new kid there or something.

By the time I actually made it to Westerville. It was almost time for the bell to ring for the last period.

I was walking down a giant grand stairwell when the bell did ring, a bunch of people starting cramming down and passing me.

"Hey, uh, can I ask you a question? I'm new here," I said, stopping one of the kids walking past me.

"Oh, hi, my name is Blaine," he said, holding out his hand. I shook it, smiling.

I was slightly speechless. This boy had a face of an angel. His curly hair, ruling his face, the eyes of a god. Oh, man, I sure fell head of heels for him; maybe love at first sight does exist.

"Uh, Kurt," I said, "Uh, so what exactly is going on?" I asked.

"The Warblers, every now and then they throw an improved performance in the senior commons. Tends to shut the school down for a while."

"So wait, the glee club here is kind of cool?" I asked.

"The Warblers are like rock stars, come on, I know a shortcut," he said, taking my hand. My eyes widened, he dragged me the first few feet, and then I slightly started walking. We ran down a hallway, which was beautiful by the way, and he never let go of my hand, until we reached a door.

We walked into a giant room, holding a whole bunch of boys dressed in the same blazers. Well this is where I might get caught.

"Oh wow, I stick out like a sore thumb," I said, gripping my shoulder bag.

"Huh, well don't forget your jacket next time, new kid, you'll fit right in," Blaine said, fixing my ruffled collar. The boys were clearing a little area, and he set down his bag on the ground.

They starting singing a beat, and Blaine said, "Now if you'll excuse me."

The song just burst out, Teenage Dream, and Blaine was the lead singer. They were formed in a triangle position and Blaine looked at me most of the time. It seemed as if he was singing to me. I smiled. This is the first time where I actually smiled and meant it. This boy makes me happy, but it was really weird because the only thing I knew about him was his name. I was really confused.

They were dancing and having a lot of fun. This school seemed to be my safety, my place to run to. I wouldn't be harassed here and I wouldn't be scared to roam the beautiful hallways.

When the song ended, everyone from behind me went forward, a few bumped into me, but they actually apologized. I would never have gotten that from McKinley. I stayed put while everyone patted Blaine on the back and was high fiving everyone. They all cheered and clapped. Blaine was looking at me the entire time though. I smiled and he tried to get out of the little circle they formed around him. When he did get to me, he led me out of the commotion and into the same empty hallway we came from.

As we walked he asked me, "You aren't really new here are you? You wanted to see the school? Or are you another one of those spying kids from other Glee Clubs?" he asked.

I blushed, I didn't answer for a few minutes, but we reached a table and sat. He took out his phone and texted someone.

"Well, both kind of, I'm really sorry," I admitted finally.

He sighed and shook his head, receiving a text. He didn't answer, but put his phone down on the table.

We didn't talk, I looked down at my hands in my lap, but every time I glanced up at him, which was frequently he was staring at me. He never looked away when I did glance up though. It was for a few minutes we sat like this in silence, until two guys came up holding some coffee cups. They sat down with us and Blaine said hey.

Everyone took a coffee and there was one left.

Blaine pushed it towards me, "Latté?" I smiled a little and took it.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"This is Wes, and David," Blaine said, glancing at both of them

"It's very civilized of you to invite me coffee before beating me up for spying," I said.

"We are not going to beat you up," David said.

"You were such a terrible spy, we thought it was sort of, endearing," Wes said.

"Which made me think spying really wasn't why you came," Blaine said.

"Uh," I shuddered, blushing, "Uh, can I ask you guys a question?" They all looked at me, "Are you guys all gay?" I asked.

They all chuckled. "Uh, uh, no, I mean I am, but these two have girlfriends," Blaine said. My heart soared. He was gay. I had a slightly better chance with him.

"This is not a gay school we just have a zero tolerance harassment policy," David said.

"Everybody gets treated the same, no matter what they are. It's pretty simple," Wes said. Wow. This is amazing. If I came here I wouldn't get bullied. I have no idea how much this school costs, but I know my dad wouldn't have the money for it. I almost started to cry.

"Will you excuse us?" Blaine asked David and Wes.

They stood, "Take it easy Kurt," Wes said.

After they left, Blaine said, "I take it your having trouble with school."

I sighed, "I'm the only out of the closet person in my school," finally the tears started coming, I shook my head, "And, and I tried to stay strong about it, but there's this Neanderthal who's made it his mission to make my life a living hell. Nobody seems to notice."

"I know how you feel, I got taunted at my old school and it really, pissed me off. I even complained about it to the faculty, and they were sympathetic and all, but you could just tell that nobody really cared. It was like, 'hey if your gay, your life's just going to be miserable sorry, nothing we can do about it.' So I left, and came here, simple as that. So you have two options: I mean, I'd love to tell you to come enroll here, but tuition at Dalton is sort of steep, and not an option for everybody. Or you can refuse to be the victim. Prejudice is just ignorance, Kurt, and you have a chance right now to teach him," he said.

"How?" I asked.

"Confront him," he answered immediately, "Call him out, I ran, Kurt, I didn't stand up, I let bullies chase me away. It is something that I really, really regret."

Blaine's phone buzzed and he picked it up.

"I'm sorry, I need to go," he said, standing up, "Just think about what I said."

I smiled, "Yeah, I will."

"Do you want my number?" Blaine asked, "If you need someone to just talk, you can call me. Since I have dealt with the same thing you are now." He gave me his phone and I put in my number, then he texted me.

I pulled out my phone and saved him in my contacts.

"Thank you, I'm pretty sure I will take you up on that offer," I said, standing up. I grabbed my bag, and followed him outside. We both went our separate ways after saying goodbye. I drove home, and said hi to my dad, then walked downstairs to my room. At about 5 he called me up to eat diner, I barely talked. He looked concerned, but he didn't say anything. I fell asleep thinking about Blaine. He was my savior. I just wish I could actually go to that school.

The next day at Glee practice, the girls we're performing. All the boys sat in a line in front of the little stage they created. It was dark, with blue and green lights behind it. Smoke starting coming from Mr. Shue's office. I smiled. The girls came out with the 'livin' on a prayer' beginning chords came on. The girls were all wearing black leather. They looked like biker chicks. Rachel same last, starting to sing the verse. I didn't know what the mash up was until they sang the chorus, with 'Start me up' Mercedes sung that verse. This performance was pretty amazing. I pretty much died. About halfway through I got a text message. I opened my phone and it was from Blaine. It read, 'courage.' This just made my day. When they finished, we all clapped.

"Whoo! Ladies! Very impressing, what was your inspiration to use these songs?" Mr. Shue asked.

"Well," Rachel started. A girl in a Cheerios outfit came running in giving Mr. Shue a note.

"Coach said to give you this," she said, and walked out.

He read the note and sighed, leaving us in the room. It was the end of the day, so afterwards we all left. I was walking down the hallway, just looking at the text Blaine sent me. I wasn't watching where I was going. Karofsky came out of nowhere and whacked my phone onto the ground and pushed me into the lockers from about three feet away. I was furious, I ran after him into the boys locker room.

"Hey! I am talking to you!" I screamed at him.

"Girls locker room is next door," he said.

"What is your problem?" I asked, shouting.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"What are you so scared of?" I screamed.

"Except you coming in here to peek at my junk," he said.

"Oh yeah, every straight guys nightmare, that all us gays are secretly out to molest and convert them. Well guess what, Hamhalk? You're not my type," I said. He was just going on with whatever he was doing, but this made him stop and look at me.

"That right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I don't dig on chubby boys who sweat too much, and they're going to be bald by the time they're thirty!"

"Do not push me, homo," he said, raising his fist.

"You going to hit me?" I asked.

"Don't push me!" he growled, slamming the locker door shut.

"Hit me then, it's not going to change who I am. You can't punch the gay out of me as much as I can punch the ignoramus out of you," I said, getting closer to him.

"Get out of my face!" he screamed.

"You are nothing but a scared little boy who can't handle how extraordinarily ordinary you are!" I screamed.

Out of nowhere he reached to my face and kissed me. I was shocked. I didn't move. I stood there while we pressing his sweaty, hot lips to mine. He backed off for a second. My finger was still pointing at him. He tried to kiss me again, but I shoved him off, but he got angry and I saw his fist swing back to come punch me. It hit me in the jaw, and I just know that he broke it. I reached up as I fell backwards. He came storming towards me again and kicked me in the stomach. I curled up into a ball as he continued to kick me. After a few more he reached down and pulled me to face him. My eyes were closed and he was keeping me up, I don't think I could hold myself up on my own. I couldn't make any noises, but he kissed me again. My jaw was killing me. I could barely breathe. He pushed me against the concrete wall behind us and pressed his body to mine. I was scared, but he was strong and I was already hurt. I couldn't push him away.

He reached down to my pants, and started unbuttoning them. I was so scared. I couldn't do anything either. His chest was holding me up onto the wall, and it hurt so badly. I knew he broke many of my ribs from kicking me. I was nauseous and I felt like I was going to pass out. I didn't know what he was doing anymore, but I knew I didn't have my pants on. This guy was a maniac.

"If you tell anyone I'm gay, I will come and kill you. Count on that," he growled into my ear. I could barely hear anything at all.

"Open your eyes," he said.

Obviously I didn't, but I did hear the door to the locker room open, and some people laughing. It stopped, probably when they saw us.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Someone screeched. That's all I remember before I totally went unconscious.

**Finn Pov.**

Sam was telling us some joke when we were walking into the boy's locker room. I laughed and when I opened my eyes I noticed Sam frozen in fear. Then suddenly he was angry and storming after something. I looked in that direction and I saw red. I couldn't believe what was happening. I ran after Karofsky, but before we got to him he slammed Kurt's head against the concrete wall and dropped him onto the ground, and he got one last hard kick to his chest before we both pulled him off and started hitting him.

"Artie! Go get Mr. Shue!" I screamed to him. He turned quickly and went out the door, pushing himself down to the choir room. Karofsky got in a few good hits to our faces, but we pretty much had him down though. Once Sam was holding him back by himself I ran over to Kurt. He was moving, and slightly breathing. I moved him to he was lying straight on his back. He had cut and bruises already forming over his body. His pants were down to his ankles and he only had his boxers on.

"What the hell were you doing to him? Were you like raping him?" I got up and screamed at him. I punched him once more in the face before Sam told me to go put Kurt's pants back on before Mr. Shue got here.

Just as I finished, he bursts into here. Everyone from glee was following him.

"Artie, go get Principal Figgins. Quinn and Santana, go call an ambulance and wait at the front door to lead them here. Mercedes and Brittany, watch over Kurt, I have to stop them from fighting. Puck come and help me," Mr. Shue started yelling orders to everybody.

Sam and I were beating the crap out of Dave. He couldn't do this to Kurt, without me coming after him. Mr. Shue did pull all of us apart after a few seconds. Karofsky had a bunch of bruises on his face, but he wasn't in a nearly as bad of state as Kurt. Dave was actually standing. He just had a broken nose maybe.

I was breathing hard. I couldn't think. I whipped out my phone and called Kurt's dad. He was furious, and hung up on me, leaving his store immediately. Next, I called my mom, telling her to go to the hospital and meet us there. She was mad too, but a lot easier to talk to. After the paramedics came, and took an unconscious Kurt away, the police escorted, Sam, Dave, and I to the principal's office. I needed to go with Kurt.

"I have to go with him," I said, pulling away from a cop.

"Well, alright, but one of us have to go with you, to ask for your side of the story at the hospital," one cop said, taking my arm and pulling me outside. He dragged me to one of the cop cars and made me sit in the backseat. Burt was just getting to the school at that time. The paramedics were putting Kurt into the back as he jumped out of his car.

"Kurt!" He screamed. He noticed me and ran over to me, "What the hell is going on?"

"Go to the hospital, I may or may not be in trouble because I beat the crap out of Karofsky for what he did to Kurt, but they're taking me there," I said.

He groaned and ran back to his car. He really needed to calm down before he had another heart attack. I was worried for him. The cop closed the door and went to the driver's side. He pulled out in front of the ambulance and turned on his lights, charging down the streets to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Finn**

Driving to the hospital in a speeding cop car was scary and fun in a way. Scary that Kurt was just behind me, in that ambulance, and he might even be dying, but being here in this car was thrilling. I was mad at myself for thinking that, but it happened.

We reached the hospital and I and I had to wait for the cop to get out and open my door. By that time, Kurt was already being wheeled inside, without me even seeing him. The paramedics were holding a squeezing breath machine thingy. I was almost in tears.

Burt came a few minutes later. The nurses already had me sitting in the waiting room. I couldn't go anywhere. I had my head in my hands. After the nurses struggled to get Burt to stay out of the operating room, I stepped in to get him to calm down.

"Hey, stop. He'll be fine. The doctors have him, you need to calm down. Kurt wouldn't want you to have another heart attack," I said, putting my hand on his shoulder. He calmed down enough to sit down, but he was still furious.

"I want to kill that guy, why didn't Kurt say anything about him?" he mumbled to himself.

"I didn't even know about it if it makes you feel any better. He didn't tell anyone," I said, slightly whispering. My mom walked in with a packed book bag, and a pizza.

After she saw us she ran over to us.

"I'm so sorry, is he okay?" she said, putting her things on the ground. Burt took her hand and she sat down next to him.

"I just got here, they haven't told me anything," he said.

"Well, I kind of thought we were going to be staying a while so I brought some clothes for you to change into, instead of wearing that dirty work shirt, and something to eat," she said. They were having their moment, so I left them alone and kept to myself. I didn't even notice the other glee club members come in, along with Mr. Shue.

"So has anything been told yet?" he asked, calmly.

"No, they haven't come out or anything," my mom said.

Mercedes came and sat next to me. "Are you alright?" she asked me, putting her hand on my back.

I sighed, "No, not really. Kurt could be dying for all I know, and I can't do anything about it. I could have stopped this from happening. None of us would be here, this is my entire fault," I said, finally letting the tears fall.

"No it isn't, not at all Finn, You didn't even know about it. You couldn't have stopped something if you didn't even know about it?" she said, calming me down. I was at the point where I was sobbing on her shoulder. Her arms came around me, and I just sat there and cried.

After what seemed like days, a doctor came out and talked to Burt. He came back with a down face.

"Well, he's done with any surgery now, and he's resting, but for now we wait until he wakes up," Burt said to all of us, sitting around in the chairs.

"Why did he have surgery?" Brittany asked.

"He had a lot of eternal bleeding, and they had to open him up to stitch him on the inside," Burt said, "Karofsky broke about twelve of his ribs, his nose and his jaw, and then his right wrist too. He has a bad concussion also, so they need to monitor him here for at least two weeks." Burt looked sad and tired, but he seemed to be handling it.

"I'm really sorry; I wish I would have been able to do something. I knew Dave was calling him names, but I didn't know it was really this bad," Mr. Shue said, standing up to pat Burt on the back, "I actually have to go, Principal Figgins called and needs me to go to his office."

"That's alright, at least stop by later or call me and let us know what's going to happen to that Dave kid. He better go to jail," Burt grumbled the last part to himself. He stood up and shook hands with Mr. Shue. I think they really respected each other.

I sighed and sat back, trying to get comfortable. This was going to be a long night.

Eventually I fell asleep, and I woke up and nobody was in the waiting room, except Burt and my mom, and some random strangers. I guess Burt made them go home already. My mom was leaning on Burt's shoulder and they were sleeping.

A doctor walked in asking for Mr. Hummel. Burt didn't move. I stood up and walked to him.

"He's sleeping, should I wake him up?" I asked.

"Well, Kurt is awake, if you'd like to go see him," he responded. I contemplated waking Burt up. Well, eh, I decided to see him myself for a few minutes, and then go wake him up.

"Nah, I need to talk to him by myself for a minute. I'll wake him after that," I said. The doctor led me down the hallway to a room. He opened the door, and I walked in, but he didn't follow me. The door quietly fell shut behind me. Kurt was lying on the bed, with cords coming from his arm, and a cast on the other. His face was pretty covered up too. I hope they didn't have to shave any of his hair off. He'd be pissed.

I walked to him slowly. His eyes were closed, so I didn't know if he was up or fell back asleep. I picked up the plastic chair by the window and set it back down by his bed. He opened his eyes then. I guess I scared him.

"Sorry bro," I whispered, "How you feeling?"

He seemed like he was trying to talk, but it just came out a rasp, and then he groaned out loud.

"Hey, I take that as a horrible, just don't strain yourself. I'm really sorry for what happened," I said, putting my head in my hands.

This time he didn't talk, but he reached up slowly to touch my face.

"Where's dad?" he whispered hoarsely. I knew it was hurting him.

"He's sleeping in the waiting room, I figured I'd come and talk to you by myself for a minute or two before I woke him up," I said. He tried to talk again, "Please stop, your only hurting yourself."

"Tell Blaine," he whispered. I could barely hear him.

"Huh?" I said.

He started moving his good hand around like he was writing with a pen. I stood up and looked on his night side table. There was a napkin there. I opened the drawer and found a pen. He pulled the little eating table up to write on. He wrote, 'Call Blaine, ask him to come here,' then he wrote a number down. After hesitating he wrote, 'He knows who you are, he's from Dalton and I really need him.'

"Uh, well okay then? Is he your boyfriend or something?" I asked, playing around.

He glared at me, but turned red. He wrote on the napkin under all of that, 'not yet, but I wish.'

"What? How come I don't even know him then? We do share a room together, and you never bothered to tell me about your first boyfriend?" I said, exaggerating. It was funny to watch the look on his face, it was priceless. It was a mix of fear and embarrassment. I laughed. I think he smiled too, but it was hard to tell. "Well I'll go call this guy, and go get your dad, then you can go sleep some more. I know you need it," I said, deciding not to ask him why he didn't tell anyone about Karofsky. He didn't need to think too much right now. I grabbed the paper, and starting walking away.

He moved around a little, so I looked at him. He reached for the paper so I gave it to him.

He wrote, 'Can you find my phone? Karofsky knocked it out of my hand before all this happened. I just hope it's not broken or someone took it.'

I thought about it for a second and then I remembered Mercedes saying something about his phone.

"I think Mercedes has it. I'll tell her to bring it when they come up to see you," I said.

He tried to smile again, and I saw relief written all over his face.

"Everything's going to be okay, I think Karofsky is going to jail, and you'll be perfectly fine, once you get out of here, you can go back to school with all of us, and go back to like nothing happened," I said, trying to calm him down.

He looked me in the eyes, I smiled. After I touched his hand for a second, I walked out of the room, with the paper. Burt was still sleeping.

I nudged him and he slowly woke up.

"Hey, you can go see Kurt now. I'll show you to his room," I said. He was still sleepy, but he woke up a little more when I mentioned Kurt. He woke up my mom and they both stood. I walked them to his room, and left them alone, walking back to the waiting room. It took me a couple tried before I actually had to juts to call this Blaine character. I really didn't know what to say to him.

I did though, Kurt asked me to.

"Hello?" somebody answered.

"Uh, hi? Is this Blaine?" I asked, nervous.

"Yes? Who's this?" he asked.

"It's Finn, Kurt's almost step-brother, Kurt asked me to call you," I said.

"Oh, hi, Finn, Kurt's told me a lot about you. Is he alright? I've been calling him all day. His phone's off," he said.

"Actually he isn't alright," I said, I heard him growl. It was slightly awkward, "Well, he got attacked by this kid in our school and is in the hospital right now. He has been since like 1 this afternoon. He just woke up about fifteen minutes ago and he asked me to call you and ask you to come see him," I said. He didn't reply, but I just knew he was mad.

"What hospital are you at right now?" he said, you just feel the anger pouring off of him and I probably wasn't anywhere near him.

"The Lima Hospital, up in the ICU center," I told him.

"What? ICU? Is he really hurt that bad?" he starting yelling. Then I heard thumping in the background. I heard someone yell, too.

"Well he is now, but they're moving him to his own room soon. How about this? He'll be here for about 2 weeks being watched. Does that say how hurt he is? It was pretty bad. I can't really say anything now. I can kind of tell you'll be here soon. I'm in the waiting room," I said.

"Thanks, bye," he said, and hung up.

I closed my eyes and put my head in my hands. Why was this happening to him? He didn't deserve all this pain.

**Blaine**

I took out my phone around 4pm and called Kurt. His phone was turned off. This is great. Maybe he's ignoring me. I feel bad. I decided to go stay in my room and practice some songs. I'll just wait for Kurt to call me back. I don't want to seem crazy calling every five minutes like I really wanted to.

Around 10:30 at night my phone starting ringing, I jumped out of my bed excited, and ran to it. I didn't recognize the number and my hope was all lost.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Uh, hi? Is this Blaine?" the gruffly voice asked. He sounded nervous.

"Yes, who is this?" I asked, somewhat annoyed, he could be blocking the phone for Kurt to call.

"Oh, hi, it's Finn, Kurt's almost step-brother, Kurt asked me to call you," he said. I was suspicious. Something was wrong. He would have just called me himself.

"Oh, hi, Finn, Kurt's told me a lot about you. Is he alright? I've been calling him all day. His phone's off," I said.

"Actually he isn't alright," he said. I think I growled. The noise I made sounded totally wrong, but I couldn't help myself. Something hurt Kurt. I have confusing thoughts about him. I've only just met him, but I feel like I've known him my entire life, and I really want to be close to him. I feel protective of him too. He continued talking, "Well, he got attacked by this kid in our school and is in the hospital right now. He has been since like 1 this afternoon. He just woke up about fifteen minutes ago and he asked me to call you and ask you to come see him," Finn said. I was angry. I couldn't think, I starting throwing things. After a few bangs, Wes and David came into my room.

"What's wrong bro?" Wes asked.

"What hospital are you at right now?" I asked, growling into my phone, ignoring Wes.

"What? Who's in the hospital?" David asked. I ignored them.

"The Lima Hospital, up in the ICU center," Finn said. I freaked out.

"What? ICU? Is he really hurt that bad?" I screamed. I pushed Wes and David out of my way and ran went out of my door. They yelled back at me.

"Well he is now, but they're moving him to his own room soon. How about this? He'll be here for about 2 weeks being watched. Does that say how hurt he is? It was pretty bad. I can't really say anything now. I can kind of tell you'll be here soon. I'm in the waiting room," Finn told me. I was relieved Kurt wanted me there. I was so angry he got hurt.

"Thanks, bye," I said, and hung up my phone, shoving it into my pocket. Before I could reach the stairs, Wes and David grabbed me and pinned me to the wall.

"What the hell dude? Let me go! I have to go see Kurt!" I screamed at them.

"Okay, calm down. You barely know this kid, and he's hurt now. What would happen if you barged in there with his dad there? He doesn't even know you! What would you say to him?" David asked me.

That did calm me down a little bit, but I was still furious. David was right though.

"I still need to go there," I said, pushing them off of me.

They reached for me again, but only turned me around.

"We're not stopping you, just calm down for right now. Tell us what happened," Wes asked.

"I have no idea, but I have a feeling it's from his school and this guy he's been talking about. Or he was just in a car accident, but I need to go find out," I felt kind of bad for yelling at them.

"Okay, well we'll drive you, so you don't crash or get pulled over or something," David said.

"Let me grab my keys, and we can go in my car," Wes said.

I grumbled and started walking towards the parking lot. David followed. Wes came out a few seconds after us and started the car. We drove the thirty-five minutes to the hospital and then I slammed the door to storm inside. Wes and David hurried after me. Before I could actually plow in there, they made me slow down. I agreed but I wasn't happy with it.

Finn was sitting in a chair in the waiting room when I did eventually get here. Well I think he was sleeping. There was drool hanging from his lips, about to fall onto the floor, because his head was being held up by his hand. I laughed out loud and he jerked awake. I laughed, but David and Wes were on the ground laughing hysterically. He glared at them, but asked me, "Are you Blaine?"

I nodded. "Where is Kurt? Can I go see him?" I asked.

"Well my mom and his dad are in there now, but I can go see if you can, come on," he said, standing up, straightening his clothes. I followed him but made Wes and David stay in the waiting room.

We went to a room and Kurt was lying on a bed, and he looked horrible. My eyes watered. When he saw me though, his eyes lit up like fireworks. His dad looked at me weird. Suddenly Kurt reached for a marker on his table and began writing furiously onto a dry erase board. Could he not talk? Oh no, what if he couldn't sing anymore?

He held up the board for me to read it and I did just that. It said, 'Blaine! You're here! I didn't expect you to come until tomorrow, yay!' And then under it, it said a note to his parents, 'can you leave Blaine and me alone for a few minutes?'

He held it out to his parents to read and they did. His dad looked kind of mad, but he sighed and left, eyeing me as he left. Finn was gone too. After a few minutes it was just me and Kurt alone. I smiled.

"Hey, how did this happen?" I asked him softly, walking to the chair next to his bed.

He began writing again and I couldn't help but frown.

'My jaw is broken, it hurts to talk, but Karofsky came after me, you don't need the details. I have bunches of broken ribs and stitches inside of me, and my nose and wrist is broken too. Excuse my poor handwriting. I'm right handed,' he wrote.

"It's not bad, I thought you were just left hander," I said, laughing, "I can't believe someone did this to you," I was angry again.

'Please, don't get mad, or do anything to Karofsky to get yourself hurt. It's over and done with. You can't do anything about it now,' he wrote after erasing what he wrote before.

I glared, not at him, but I was going to follow his wishes. I couldn't risk anything.

"Well, I will talk to him," I said.

He glared and me and shook his head. After he squeezed his eyes shut and made an awkward noise from his throat. I stood up and gave him a worried look.

'Calm down, gosh, I'm fine,' he wrote.

"No, you are definitely not fine; you're in the ICU for Christ's sake! I'm freaking out over here," I said, taking deep breaths.

'Why are you freaking out? You barely know me?' he scribbled down.

I blushed, "Well, I really care about you; I can't see you hurt," I whispered.

He didn't write anything after that. I was nervous, I shouldn't' have said that and now I ruined everything. Great.

"I'll just go then," I said. Before I could put my hand away from where it sat on the bed, he put his own hand over mine and looked me in the eyes. I think he tried to smile but gave me a grimace after.

He began writing again, 'Please stay, I really care about you too,' I think after that he drew a small heart, but he erased it too quick for me to know for sure. I smiled again, and curled my fingers around Kurt's. Sitting back down, I scooted the chair forward and lay my head on the side of the bed, still holding his hand. Once he fell asleep, I left the room, because I know someone would yell at me for being in there.

When I got out of the room, and to the waiting room, Kurt's dad bombarded me with questions.

* * *

**Oh wow, Thank you all sooooo much. just over the past few days this has been posted, over 800 people have viewed it. I'm so happy(: only like 11 people reviewed. Well, obviously I'm going to tell you to review, even it all it says is, 'it's good' or 'needs improving' It'll make the next chapter come sooo much faster. because then i get motivated to write, and it writes faster. **

**so? there ya go. this actually is quite repetitive, but once it gets back into Kurts pov for, it'll be mostly all him. and I wont be switching unless people ask me to see what's going on in their minds. It'll get better within the next few chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is chapter 3. thanks you everyone who reviewed. i'm sorry i didn't reply to any of them, but i probably wont, unless you ask a question. but to everybody, 'thank you soo much,' i really didn't expect this to get so many views. i really love you guys. review if you want the next chapter soon,**

**sorry this does change POV a little more than i wanted, and it's kind of repetitive again, sorry. just go with it for now. i wont be changing POV's after this chapter, maybe once or twice, but not that much.**

**thanks everyone again.(:  
**

Chapter 3

**Kurt**

Waking up in the hospital for the first time was weird, and disorienting. My vision was blurry, and I was alone. My entire body just ached with pain, especially my head. I was glad my heart rate monitor picked up from waking up, or I wouldn't know how to call a nurse in.

"How are you feeling honey?" she asked me.

I tried to say, 'horrible,' but all that came out was, "haw," and then my face went up in flames. Not literally though, I forgot about what happened exactly, but my jaw hurt so badly.

"It's okay, don't try and talk. I'm just going to give you some pain medication, and then send in your doctor to look at you," she said, taking a needle into the little IV bag attached to my arms. I really hate needles. I wish I could talk and ask her to take it out.

After she left, I was alone again, but it only last about five minutes.

"Hi, my name is Dr. Mason, now can you tell me your name?" he asked me. That was a stupid question.

"Kurt," I barely whispered out.

"That's good, now who was the first president?" he asked.

"Wash," was all I could say.

"Washington, right? Okay that's good. Do you remember anything that happened?" he said, writing something down on the clip board.

I shook my head; I really didn't remember anything at all. I know how my family is, but I just don't know what happened. I just remember reading a text from Blaine and walking down the hallway. I don't know how I got here or why I was hurt.

"Well a student that goes to your school beat you. You have a broken jaw, and a broken nose, so that's why your face probably hurts so much. Don't worry about talking to me; I'll get a nurse to bring in a small whiteboard for you to draw on. Don't move your body around too much either; you have many, many broken ribs. Your wrist is fractured too, with the size difference of you two, I' surprised you weren't more hurt. You have a major concussion, and need to be monitored for the next two weeks. I'm sorry about what happened. Would you like me to bring in your father?" he told me. Well he was really straightforward.

I nodded my head, and he left the room. I was thinking over what happened, and I closed my eyes.

When a chair next to me moved, I opened them and saw Finn turning the chair around to sit next to me.

We talked, and I told him to call Blaine. I really needed him here. I just felt safer with him.

He left and my dad and Carole came in.

"Oh, Kurt," he said, and put hand on his face. Carole grabbed his other hand in hers. He looked like he was going to cry.

"Are you feeling okay?" Carole asked.

I shrugged; I didn't know if they knew about my face. Luckily the nurse came in with a board and a marker. It was hard to move my arms and first, but I got the hang of writing.

'I feel like I got hit by a bus and dipped in acid at the same time,' I wrote, then after I wrote, 'Well maybe not the acid part, more like road burn from the bus.'

That got my dad to crack a small smile. I tried to smile too, but it hurt too much.

"Oh, honey, when you get some sleep you'll feel better," Carole said. My dad had yet to say anything.

"I love you Kurt, I want to kill that boy for doing this to you," he finally said.

I drew a heart on my board. Then I wrote, 'Don't touch him, it's not like you can go back in time and change what happened.'

He sighed and rubbed his face again.

The doors opened and ran in a boy. It was Blaine. My eyes lit up, my heart jumped in my chest, and since I was on that machine, everyone noticed. If it wasn't in this situation, I think Blaine would have smiled. My dad was glaring at him. I wrote on my board and asked them to leave me alone with him.

They left, reluctantly. He finally gave a small smile. My heart soared again, and that just made the smile bigger.

He asked me how I was feeling. I guess everyone was going to for a while.

I wrote down what happened and why I couldn't talk. He was angry. I could just tell.

I also added on why my handwriting was horrible. He laughed then.

After, he got angry again. Blaine brought up Karofsky again. I sighed mentally.

I erased the board and told him to leave him alone, and I glared at him the best I could with my hurting face. It wasn't as bad, now that I could feel the meds kicking in. I was getting tired too. This was bad, I wanted to sit with Blaine, and he just made all this go away. He made me feel good.

I squeezed me eyes shut and finally felt my nose. I made a gargling noise and Blaine raised his eyebrows.

I told him I was fine and he finally lashed out at me. I could feel the anger pouring from him. I hope he wasn't mad at me.

I wrote on the board, 'Why are you freaking out? You barely know me.'

His entire face softened, I saw the red creep over him.

"Well, I really care about you; I can't see you hurt," he whispered, and looked down.

That stunned me, I couldn't really do anything. Well except the beeping going crazy.

He stood up from his chair with a down face, and I starting freaking out. What was I going to do?

Before he could move his hand I just moved mine on top of his. He looked back at me with love in his eyes. It was weird, but I felt like I did too.

I quickly reached up for the marker and wrote down this, 'Please stay, I really care about you too.' After I drew another heart, but I erased it quickly because that was weird. He probably noticed, but I don't care.

Blaine smiled, taking my hand again. He moved the chair closer to the bed and laid his head on the bed next to me, closing his eyes. I guess this was the time for me to go back to sleep. I was scared of what would happen, but with Blaine here, I felt safe.

**Blaine**

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Blaine," I said.

"I kind of figured that," he said, getting angry.

"Sorry sir, I go to Dalton Academy, hence my uniform. Kurt came there once to spy on our Glee Club, but afterwards we hung out and we're good friends now," I said.

I finally noticed David and Wes sitting over by Finn talking and laughing. I guess they go along well.

Kurt's dad made a face, but sat back down in his chair.

"What about Kurt? Did he go to sleep?" the woman asked me.

I nodded and walked over to the boys.

"How is he?" Wes asked.

"Not that good, but he's sleeping now," I said, sighing and sitting down next to them.

"We're sorry about that," David said.

"You guys can go home. I'm going to stay here," I told them.

"Your car isn't here," Wes said.

"Oh yeah, damn," I said.

"Well looks like you have to come home. I'm sure he'll be out for a long time, so just come home, change and take a shower, and then come back after," David said.

I grumbled, but I knew it was true. I grabbed my coat from the chair it sat on and stalked my way out the door.

**Kurt**

Waking up for the second time in the hospital wasn't as bad as the first, but my body hurt more than the first. This time I did feel the acid coming.

I noticed my dad sleeping in a chair by the window. He looked really tired.

I didn't know how to do anything, so I just waited. I waited for anything to happen. I don't know if I could go back to sleep.

After a few minutes, I got impatient and tried to turn around and look for something that tells me what to do, but I twisted and my stomach felt like it was going to explode. I cried out and made another gargling noise. My dad jumped, and stood up quickly in his seat. I was almost to the point of crying.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" he asked me.

I couldn't tell him anything, but I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to move my hands to my stomach. He got the idea and pushed a button on the side of the bed.

"It's okay Hun," he said, taking my hands, "You can't touch it."

Tears were running down my cheeks and my dad looked heartbroken. I hated him seeing me like this.

"Is something wrong?" a nurse came in a few seconds later.

"I think he needs some more pain meds," my dad told her.

"Alright, I'll go call the doctor to get some up here," she said, checking the board at the end of the bed. She glanced at me, and then said, "I think I'll ask him to double it too."

I was internally grateful. Literally.

It took too long for the doctor to get here, but I guess he had other things to do.

"Well, your awake, it's only been 36 hours," he said, joking around, after he put the heavenly liquid into the line attached to my arm.

What? 36 hours? I've been asleep that long? Holy crap!

He saw my eyes and chuckled. "It's alright, it was a good thing, and you needed it. You'll probably be sleeping most of the time you're here anyways, and if you don't then I'm sure we can give you something to make you. You just heal faster when you sleeping. You aren't moving around too much," he said, clipping the board back at the end of the bed, "You might be able to talk a little bit now, but don't strain yourself. The wires we had to place in there are going to keep your mouth closed for the most part, so just don't try and open it too wide, and I'm sure you're hungry, and such, the menu is in the drawer next to you, just call the number on there. Maybe tomorrow we can get you trying to walk, but don't try anything without a nurse or I in here." He glanced over to my dad.

He was standing next to me, holding my hand. Well holding a casted hand, there wasn't much of my hand showing.

At the thought of food, my throat was parched. I need a drink, badly. Dr. Mason left, and my dad looked over to me. I tried to move my hand in the direction of the side table next to me.

"Oh," he said, "What do you want, it's a little past dinner time, but I'm sure you can get whatever you want." He opened the drawer and took out the laminated paper.

"Water," I rasped out.

He didn't say anything but took a little cup from the side table with a straw in it and held it in front of my mouth. It took me a minute to actually open my mouth and drink it, but my dad was patient. The water running down my throat felt good, but it also made me realize how hungry I was. Too bad I couldn't actually eat anything good. I ordered oatmeal, and some frozen yogurt with a banana. My dad was on the phone while I tried eating. It was hard. I never had so much trouble eating oatmeal in my life. The yogurt felt nice though, the frozen running down my throat.

"Carole and Finn are on their way up here, do you need anything from the house?" he asked me. I thought about it for a second, and then shook my head.

"Wait, can you asked Finn to get my phone from Mercedes later?" I asked.

"Yeah, hold on," he said, putting his phone back to his ear. He walked over to the window and started talking. I just wanted my phone so I could talk to Blaine. I would call him right now, but I didn't know how good I was with talking right now.

"Finn has your phone, so they're on their way," my dad said, sitting back down in the chair, "You feeling better?" he asked.

I shrugged, I didn't feel any pain, but feeling numb was just weird.

"It's weird, I can't really feel my legs," I said.

My dad chuckled. "Better than the road burn?" he asked.

I nodded my head, trying to smile. It came a little better because I couldn't really feel anything. My mind was a little weird too; I was thinking random weird things.

Two people came in a few minutes later.

The boy came and gave me an awkward rectangle. I took it and started inspecting it. I looked up to him with awe in my eyes.

"Wow, mister, you have some pretty handsome eyes if I don't say so myself," I said.

"What? Kurt?" he asked.

"Who's Kurt?" I asked back, "Is he cute like you?"

The boy gave me a weird look and backed away.

"He just got a double dose, so he's pretty loopy. Don't mind him," the bigger man said.

"No! You're loopy, now where's Kurt? I want to meet this boy," I said, unsure of where I was. Then a random wave of calm came over me, and I looked to Finn.

"When did you get here Finn? I didn't see you guys walk in," I asked.

He started bursting out laughing. I was confused. "What?" I asked.

"You seriously don't remember that?" he asked, in between laughing. Even my dad and Carole were laughing.

"What?" I demanded, that time my jaw came open a bit too much. Good I felt that, even through all the medication I was on.

"You told me I have some pretty handsome eyes," Finn said. I glared at him. Another mood swing came again. I was tired, but not really.

"I feel weird," I said.

"That's alright, go to sleep. You'll feel better," my dad said, smiling.

I lie in the bed, just looking at the ceiling.

"I feel weird," I said.

"Yes, you've mentioned that," my dad said.

"I feel weird," I said.

"Kurt, go to sleep," Carole said, pulling away the table on top of me, and pulled up my blanket.

"I want the curly haired boy," I said.

"Blaine?" Finn asked.

"No, he has dreamy gold brown eyes and big eyebrows and a beautiful voice," I said, sighing.

"What?" the man asked "Is he your boyfriend?"

"No, but I wish he was," I said.

My dad made a face at Finn.

"He's loopy remember? I'd have to say this is hilarious," The other man asked.

The women laughed a little and I was excited. I started laughing too.

"Kurt, go to sleep, we'll bring 'curly haired boy' here," Carole said.

"Alright, just promise me, he'll be here when I wake up," I told her.

"I promise," she said.

I closed my eyes but I couldn't sleep, so I peeked one open and looked around.

"Uh, uh, uh, sleep," Carole said.

This time I closed my eyes and drifted off. It wasn't that hard.

The third time waking up was probably the easiest so far.

I didn't feel any pain whatsoever, and Blaine was sitting in the chair by the window. I smiled a little. He stood up once he noticed my eyes open, and came to stand next to me.

"Hi sleepy head, I heard you said some things about me earlier," he said.

"What? I don't remember even saying anything about you," I said, seriously confused.

"You had a double dose of pain medication and it made you really crazy. I wasn't there, but Finn told me about it, I found it pretty hilarious," he said, then taking my hand in his own. My heart jumped again, he noticed and smiled.

"Do I really make you do that?" he asked, amused.

"Yeah, I guess," I said, embarrassed.

"Good, glad to hear your voice too, does your face still hurt? Does anything hurt really? I can call a nurse," Blaine said, started getting nervous.

"No, I really can't feel anything, it's really weird. I mean I can see that your hand is touching mine, but I can't feel it at all, it's really, really weird," I said, looking down at my hand, "It feels weird to breathe too, since I can't feel my chest move up and down."

His eyebrows went up in curiosity. He then moved his hand up my arm, past the needle sticking out of it, "So you can't feel that at all?"

I frowned. "No, well, slightly, it's a really weird feeling, it's tingly and such, just because my brain knows that your touching me, but the medication is making me not feel it," I said, trying to move my arm. It moved, but slowly.

"Is it better than feeling than feeling the pain?" he asked me, moving his hand back to mine.

"Well duh, but sometimes I wish I could feel at least a little bit of it," I said. I moved a little, trying to make the bed come up a little, "How does this go up? I need to move around; I've been sitting here for too long, the doctor won't let me stand up until tomorrow, with a nurse here," I said, moving to try and get the pillow.

Blaine stopped me, and reached up to take it himself. He fluffed it out and put it back. "You use this button to move up, and this button to move down," he said, pointing to them on the side rail of the bed.

"That seems so easy. Why didn't I see that?" I said, pushing the button to go up.

Blaine laughed. It made me smile. His laugh was calming, and made me feel better.

"When did the doctor tell you that?" Blaine asked me.

"Uh, the last time I was awake, I think," I answered.

"Oh, well that was almost two days ago, I'm sure you can try and get up later," he answered.

"Wow, I've been sleeping a lot. Stupid medication," I grumbled.

"So has my dad threatened you yet?" I asked him after a few seconds.

He laughed again. "No actually, I think he's likes me," Blaine said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah even after you told him you wished to be my boyfriend," he said, smiling.

My eyes widened. "What?" I said, opening my mouth a little too much.

"From the drugs," Blaine said.

"Well, uh, that's embarrassing," I said.

"Its okay is it true though?" he asked. My face turned red.

"I don't know," I answered, closing my eyes, trying to hide my shame.

He laughed again, and took out his phone. "Mercedes and the rest of your glee gang want to come see you. Is that alright?" Blaine asked.

"So you've met them?" I asked.

"Yes, they do know me, and Santana tried to get inside my pants, I declined though," he said. I got angry and jealous, but I would never admit that to him.

"Good," I said, whispering it. I hope he didn't hear me.

"Well they're waiting at Rachel's house to come see you," he said.

"Yeah, it'd be good for me to see them, as long as I don't fall asleep before they get here," I said.

"Okay, how about you eat while you wait too, I bet your starving. It's lunch time." He took the menu from the drawer and handed it to me. I looked it over and told Blaine what I wanted. He ordered it and they brought it up fifteen minutes later. It was difficult eating. I couldn't really chew on anything, so I had to take a sip of the water after I took a bite of anything. It was a time consuming process and by the time New Directions got here, I was only half way done. Mr. Shue even came. It made me smile a whole lot.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, I decided to give you guys another chapter, early. So...have fun. Chapter 5 will probably be out on New Years or the day after, Maybe...Just Maybe, before.**

**Sorry about Kurt not really spending enough time with his dad, but just pretend like he does...and pretend that he eats more, and uses the bathroom. K? lmao.**

**Review pleassee? I'm so happy at the number of people who read this.**

**PS. This is prolly my shortest chapter yet...sorry.  
**

Chapter 4

I was very happy to see all of my friends today. It really brought up the mood of my being in the hospital.

"Kurt! I'm so glad to see you're getting better!" Mr. Shue said. I tried to smile, but I just couldn't. I knew my pain medication was wearing off by the second.

"Thanks, I'm actually in a lot of pain," I said, sadly.

That perked up Blaine's interest. He glared at me, I shrugged.

"Ooh, damn Kurt, why didn't you tell any of us he was really getting this bad?" Mercedes asked, walking up to me.

"I, myself didn't realize it was this bad," I said.

"Oh," she said. She took my hand, just like Blaine did. I could feel it this time. I was scared for when I talked. It's going to get worse, since I was going to be talking a lot to them

"I'm sorry man," Sam said, walking up to me next.

"It's alright guys. One rule, don't apologize for something you couldn't have stopped," I said.

"Well if you told us, we could have been around you all the time," Sam said.

"No, It was pretty much my fault. I ran after him, and he attacked me. If I didn't run after him, he wouldn't have done any of it," I said, thinking back to how he was feeling me up, "Well what about you? Didn't you get in trouble for hitting him?" I asked.

"Well, Finn and I both have to do community service for 60 hours, but it's not as bad as Karofsky got," Sam said.

"Wow, what happened to him?" I asked, my mouth opening too much again. This time I did cringe.

"He has a month long sentence in Juvy and then he's on Probation for a long, long time. I think it's outrageous and he should have had it for much, much longer," Puck said.

"No, I had to do it by myself," I said, falling into a haze. I was tired.

"I think Kurt needs to get some sleep," Mr. Shue said. I was grateful. I wanted to spend more time more time with my friends, but I guess they have to wait.

"Just us girls will come up here next time, Kurt," Quinn said. I smiled a little bit, but it hurt.

As soon as they all left, leaving Blaine in here alone I fell fast asleep.

I woke up to find Blaine sitting in the chair with a textbook.

"Hi," I said softly. Blaine jumped up and dropped his book on the ground. I laughed out loud but regretting it, seeing as I cried out and reached up for my face. Sudden movement also made my stomach move, and I groaned out more. I felt tears slide their silent way down my cheeks. Blaine rushed up to me and pushed the red button on the side of the bed.

He grabbed my hands and pulled them to my side. I was crying.

A nurse rushed in and saw us, calling for a doctor to bring up more pain medication.

She left, and Blaine said, "I'm surprised you only slept for a few hours. I thought you would sleep all day."

The doctor rushed in and hurried to my side. I was breathing hard. He administrated the medication and stood back.

"Now, while I'm in here, I should probably tell you that you need an MRI today and a couple x-rays. You're scheduled in an hour. If you'd like to walk there, then that is fine, but if you don't we can wheel you in there. Call for the nurse to try and get walking, but other than that, I'll be back at noon to take you to the MRI scanner," Dr. Mason said, leaving us to ourselves.

"I need to get up now," I said, pulling the blankets off of me. Then I realized what I was wearing.

"Eww, why the hell am I wearing this?" I said, pulling on it.

"Cut it out, you have to wait for a nurse to come in," Blaine said, pushing me back. I sat up with my feet hanging off the side. I was lightly touching my stomach.

"I look fat. Stupid surgery, stupid swelling. I hate hospitals," I said.

"Oh shut up, you're not fat," Blaine said.

A nurse walked in, "Well I hear you'll be walking here now, Kurt," she said.

"Yes, I need to move my feet. I feel stiff as a board," I said. I moved my feet to jump down.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Blaine said, coming to my side. The nurse did too.

They helped me down and I took a few steps. After stumbling a few times, I got the hang of walking again. I did have to carry around the IV hooked to my arm. It was ridiculous. I was grossed out with the need in my arm. I was starting to get crazy random thoughts again.

The nurse left, and told Blaine to keep an eye on me, and if I fell or anything they need to call for her.

He nodded and went and took my arm.

"Will you sing to me?" I asked him, "You have a beautiful voice, Curly."

"Curly? Well alright, I can see this drug coming along now. I'm prepared to be amused," he said.

"Well? Come on and sing," I said, slapping his butt hard.

"Whoa there cowboy," Blaine said, although he knew he liked it.

"What?" I asked him.

"Hold on, let me pick a song," he said.

"Sing that one you sang when I first heard you. The one where you told me to get my hands on you in your skin tight jeans," I said, moving a bit closer to him. I put my hands on his chest. My cast was awkward.

"Okay," Blaine said, he was singing softly, without anything moving my hands from him.

I shook my head and realized what I was doing.

"What the hell am I doing?" I said, pulling away from him, interrupting his song.

"I'm so sorry," he said, backing up to sit on the bed again.

"It's okay, I was fine with it," Blaine said.

I eyed him carefully. Actually I was saved by the bell. Dr. Mason came in and asked me to follow him down the hall. Blaine had to take his things and go home for a few hours. He said I won't be done until after five o clock.

I walked next to the doctor, slowly. He was patient. We entered a weird room and I lie down on the metal bed like thing and he closed the door to enter the room on the other side of the glass.

A speaker came on and he asked me, "Are you ready Kurt?"

"As I'll ever be," I said.

The machine started to slowly move into the small round space. I was scared.

"Now keep as still as you can," he said from the speakers.

I just closed my eyes and thought about what I did to Blaine. I let my thoughts wander, and then I jumped from the machine moving me back out again.

"Well, Kurt, I'll walk you back to your room, and then I'll come get you again in about forty-five minutes," he said. He didn't sound too happy. I hope nothing is wrong with me. That would mean I have to stay here so much longer and not be able to go home.

I went and lay down in my bed. I had a bad feeling about this. Just as he promised Dr. Mason came back in forty-five minutes. I had to stand up again and walk down the hall. It was silent because I was scared of what's going to happen. He didn't seem happy about anything and I knew he wasn't going to tell me what was wrong. I'd have to get my dad to tell me later.

I had to lie on another cold metal bed, and a machine came over me and he left the room. I took slow breaths and just waited for it to be over. I had to take off the part for my shirt, and I noticed the bandages wrapped around me abdomen. I sighed. I really hope the scars aren't that big. I really didn't need to mess up my skin. I needed to wash my face too, and my hair. I've just realized that I have showered in about a week. Eww.

The door opened and the doctor helped me up. He took me back to my room and left for another forty-five minutes to set up a CAT scan for me. This one scared me. I've never had one before, so I have no idea what it is. It turned out to be just like the MRI. I just waited for it to be over.

Dr. Mason didn't seem happy about this one either. My dad and Carole were in my room when we walked back.

"Can I wash my hair?" I asked him.

"Yes, as long as you don't get the bandages or your cast wet," he said.

"Here, I'll help you," Carole said and she helped me into the bathroom. I heard my dad and the doctor talking about me. My dad seemed sad, but I didn't really hear anything else. Carole got the chair and put it by the shower.

"Sit and lean you head back," she said. I didn't say anything, but just let her wash my hair. She was gently and loving. It got me thinking about my mom. I really miss her. She used to wash my hair every night before we went to bed. I felt a tear run down my cheek and I wiped it away before Carole could see it. When we finished I towel dried my hair as much as I could, and combed it over the way I like it. It was as good as it was going to get without my hair products.

Blaine was back in the room when I walked out the bathroom. He was talking to my dad. I had my nerves on all day. I hated this stupid medication. I was all moody.

"Oh, hi Kurt," Blaine said, noticing me. He smiled and I smiled back.

"Tell me what's wrong with me, I know there is something," I demanded.

"Well, the stitches on you kidneys and such aren't healing the right way, so Dr. Mason prescribed you for a new medication. You'll still get the one that makes you loopy, but this one is like an antibiotic, but different I guess," my dad said.

I frowned. "Great, is this one going to make me crazy too?" I asked, angrily getting into the bed.

"Well, we don't know, we don't know how well your body is going to take to it, he said this is an odd medication and some people don't take to it well," he said. He sounded nervous. I don't think he wanted to do it.

"Alright, as long as it makes me leave here faster," I said.

"Push to call the nurse when you're ready for it. Carole and I are going to leave you two alone for now. I love you Kurt, don't forget that. I'll be back here later," my dad said, coming by my bed. I think he wanted to give me a hug but he didn't want to hurt me. I was sitting upright, so I held out my arms, shakily. I was really gentle and barely touched me. I squeezed him a little.

They both left the room. I was left alone with Blaine, again. I was grateful though.

"You want me to call the nurse now?" Blaine asked.

"I guess, I just hope it doesn't make me sleepy because we need to talk," Kurt said.

"Alrighty then," Blaine said. He reached over and pushed the button to signal that he's ready.

Kurt got comfortable in the bed and pulled his blanket up. It took them a few minutes, but a nurse finally came in.

She didn't even say anything, but inserted the needle into the tube and the left when she finished.

"Whoa," I said. I started moving my fingers, "This is the weirdest thing ever, it tickles, but then it hurts at the same time." I started giggling. It was really awkward.

"Are you okay Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know," I said, sounding worried. My fingers and my hand were twitching and my left side of my body had that tingly feeling all over it. Soon my entire arm was twitching. Blaine was really nervous. I couldn't talk. After a few minutes my entire body was twitching and my eyes rolled back into my head. I felt like I was going to throw up. I heard someone talking, but it sounded distant and I couldn't make out what they were saying.

There were a lot of voices now. I was convulsing and I couldn't see, but I could see everything going on around me. I could feel the pain of my stomach, the intense headache. I blacked out completely after a few painful seconds.

**Blaine**

The nurse came in and gave Kurt the dose of new medication. I was worried about this one. They didn't know the outcome it had on him.

Just minutes after the nurse left Kurt started to have a bad reaction. He said he felt tingly and then his arm began to shake. It consumed his entire body. I freaked out; I didn't know what to do. I pushed the red button signaling an emergency, and I saw Kurt's eyes roll into the back of his head. He was shaking like he was having a seizure. The doctors tried to pull me away from him as they started putting him into restraints. They didn't know what was wrong, so they asked me.

"What happened?" one doctor asked.

"He got this new medication and immediately he started twitching in his hand. It just spread," I said, almost to the point of tears. I was trying to push past the nurses, just to get to hold his hand, but they were leading me out of the room, "Kurt!"

I just pushed out and one nurse stayed in the hall with me.

"You need to calm down before you give yourself a panic attack," she said, pushing down on my shoulders for me to sit in the chair behind me.

The tears started coming this time. I couldn't control myself. She put a hand on my back as I sat and cried. I never felt so vulnerable before. Kurt could be dying and I couldn't do anything to stop it.

"He's going to be okay, we've had this sort of this happen before," she said, rubbing my back. It calmed me down a lot actually. I stopped crying and sat back in the chair. The nurse left and came back with a little paper cup of water. I took it and she walked back into Kurt's room. I sighed and decided to call Finn.

"Hey, Finn, can I talk to Burt?" I asked when he answered.

"Uh, sure, is something wrong with Kurt?" He asked.

"Yeah, he didn't take too good to the medication. I think you guys need to come up here," I told him.

I heard shuffling, and then Burt's gruffly voice said, "Hello?"

"Hey, Burt? Kurt's body didn't register to the medication that good and he had some sort of seizure, I think he's fine now, but I haven't been in there. They won't let me," I told him.

"I had a feeling something bad was going to happen," He replied, grumbling into the phone, "We'll be there in as soon as possible."

We said goodbye and I put my phone back in my pocket.

I waited for what seemed like hours before the doctors came out of his room.

I stood up, "What was wrong with him?" I asked, anxiously.

"Well his body didn't react the right way to the medication and we sedated him to get an antidote for it. It'll be a while before he wakes up. The two medicines inside him are fighting each other off, so he might shake a little bit every now and then, but it's okay. You probably won't hear from him until late tomorrow, or early Thursday," Dr. Mason said. I looked up at him and noticed some blood on his shirt. I really, really hope it wasn't Kurt's.

The doctor opened the door and let me go inside. I was surprised. When I walked in, a couple nurses were changing Kurt. There was blood all running down the front part, and some still on his face and neck. He must've thrown up blood or something. It was really awkward sitting in there; sit him being pretty much naked. I tried not to look, but I did notice. They tied the new one in the back, and laid him back down on the bed.

When everyone left, I walked to him and held his hand. He looked much worse now, he had red marks all over his arms and a little bit on his face, and he had the nose tubes sticking from him. He looked horrible. When Kurt's parents came, I had to leave. I couldn't see Kurt like this. I sat down and almost fell asleep, but got woken up from the door opening.

"Blaine how is he?" Burt asked.

"The Doctor said they sedated him, and he'll be out for a long time, and if he shakes a little it's okay. I just can't be here right now, so I'll see you guys tomorrow," I said, walking to my book bag. I put the history book in there and took my bag and left without another word. I was shaking, I really didn't know if I could drive back to Dalton.

I took out my phone and texted Wes, 'Hey, I don't think I can drive home, can you and David come get me and drive my car home?' it took me a minutes to actually type it out and send it, but eventually I did. I was sitting in my car, so I just waited for him to text me back.

'Yeah sure, be there in 25,' he said.

I just sat there, thinking about today, thinking about Kurt, thinking about how I wanted to kill this Karofsky kid.

My door opened and I almost fell out. Wes started laughing so hard. I glared at him and got out. I went to the passenger seat without saying anything. David drove his car out of the parking garage. Wes jumped into my car and followed him.

"So how's Kurt?" he asked.

"Not good," I said.

"Oh? How so?" he replied, looking over at me.

"New medicine, had some sort of seizure because of it," I said, sadly.

"Oh god, is he alright?" Wes asked me, stopping at a red light.

"Yeah, I guess. He's sleeping and won't be awake until tomorrow," I said.

The rest of the car ride was silent.

"It's not too late to get dinner, do you want some?" David asked me, when we were walking into our dorms.

"No, I'm good. I'm just going to go to my room and try to get some sleep," I said.

"Alright, text us if you need anything," Wes called after me when I walked up the stairs. I unlocked my door and fell onto my bed. I didn't change or anything, but I fell right asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alrighty then, Sorry this is late. I'm not really proud of this chapter...Not very good at third person POV Gunna make the next ones Kurt of Blaine...Sorry, I know that this hospital is super weird, but Oh well...My hospital. Kurt should be going home in the next chapter...Gotta get things moving. **

**Review Please. It makes the next one come faster...I'm actually super happy about how many people actually did review this...thank you.(:  
**

Chapter 5

The first thing Kurt did when he woke up was throw up all over the floor next to his bed. He had tried to stand up and run to the bathroom, but he just didn't make it.

At the sound of Kurt's coughing and crying, Burt woke up and ran over to him.

"Are you okay?" he asked frantically.

"No! I'm sitting here puking my guts out after a surgery. How the hell do you think that feels?" Kurt screamed back at him.

"I'll go get a nurse," he paused for a minute, "And a bucket."

Burt woke up Carole and asked her to help Kurt get to the bathroom.

Kurt sat on the floor near the toilet and puked some more. Once he had nothing left in his stomach, he started dry heaving. That was the worst part. He was crying too.

Carole was rubbing his back and brought a cold washcloth to put on his forehead. After about twenty-five minutes, Kurt felt a little better. When he walked back to his bed, there was a bucket on the table next to him in case he had to go again. The floor was clean too.

It was about 3:30 in the afternoon when he woke up, and he still hasn't seen Blaine yet today. He was loopy again from the medication later on, and then passed out for about six hours.

Burt, Carole and Finn were sitting there with him, just talking softly, and waiting. Waiting for anything to happen, waiting for him to wake up.

When he did wake up, it was the middle of the night, so it was quiet. His family was sleeping on the chairs and he was alone.

Kurt sat up, and tried to find his cell phone. It was in the drawer in the side table. He texted Blaine and said hi.

Blaine texted back almost immediately, 'Hey, how are you?'

'Did I wake you? Better than I did earlier,' Kurt typed in.

'No, can't sleep, thinking of you. Good to hear you're doing better,' Blaine typed in.

Kurt didn't know what to say. He decided to ignore his comment and reply with, 'If you're not doing anything you can come here? I'm bored.'

At home, Blaine smiled and jumped up to grab his coat. As he was walking out to his car, he typed in, 'Okay, be there in fifteen.'

Kurt didn't reply, but started texting Mercedes.

'Hey, I know you're probably sleeping, but just letting you know, you and the girls can come here tomorrow. I'll text when I'm awake,' he said.

Mercedes didn't reply, so Kurt put his phone back on the nightstand and closed his eyes, waiting for Blaine to get here. I closed my eyes and drifted off for a little bit.

Kurt was dreaming. He dreamt he was in a third person point of view of Karofsky beating him up, and almost raping him. Kurt tried everything to try and stop him, but it was as if he was a ghost.

"Kurt, Kurt, wake up," Blaine called to him. He walked out of the locker room and found himself in the hospital room with Blaine standing over his bed. He couldn't wake up yet, Blaine was trying to shake him, and the real Kurt was whimpering.

Dream Kurt felt himself being sucked backwards. Maybe he was waking up. He fell and fell down, into his body and woke with a jump.

"Blaine," Kurt rasped out. He was crying, he really started hating crying now. Especially in front of Blaine, these pain killers were really making him moody.

"It's okay, it was just a dream," Blaine said. Kurt sat up and wrapped his arms around Blaine. The curly haired boy returned the hug and sat down on the bed.

Kurt leaned down his head to Blaine's chest and just listened to him breathing. It made him forget about everything that's happened this past week. It made him forget he was in a stupid hospital. It made him forget the horrible thing he was wearing. He was just in a peaceful place.

The younger boy pulled back and looked Blaine in the eyes. He noticed him glancing down at his lips once or twice. That must have meant something. Their faces were just a few inches apart. Kurt leaned in a little bit and Blaine did the same, but he was hesitant. He wanted Kurt to make the first move. Kurt kept moving his face, ever so slowly.

It took some time, but Kurt brushed his lips onto Blaine's. It was very romantic. That was all he need for Blaine to take this opportunity to pull his hands up and put them on the back of Kurt's neck, pulling him in to deepen the kiss. Kurt starting that kiss gave him permission.

Finally something Kurt liked about this medicine, other than the fact it took the pain away. It gave him the courage to actually kiss him.

Kurt also reached his hands up, but accidentally clonking Blaine in the head with his cast.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," Kurt said, pulling himself away, "This thing is so ugly and awkward." He was grumbling because he had ruined that perfect moment.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it," Blaine said, rubbing his head.

Kurt's heart was beating so fast, Blaine noticed too. He still had a heart monitor on. It made Blaine smile.

"So how are you feeling?" Blaine asked the small boy.

"Kind of achy, bad headache, it's not too bad," he replied.

"Do you want me to get you anything?" Blaine questioned.

"Hmm, are you allowed to bring me something to eat from out of here?" Kurt asked, bring his hand to his face, looking away to think.

"Yeah, what would you like? I can bring anything," Blaine replied, asking his own question.

"I'd prefer something homemade and not totally greasy, but I can settle for something fast," Kurt said, sighing. He moved his feet off of the bed and stood up.

"I'll be right back," Kurt said, walking into the bathroom. When he was done, he looked at himself in the mirror. He looked horrible. His hair was fluffy and out of place, he had bags under his eyes and his arms were covered in blotchy red marks. His face was a little bit, but not as bad. He groaned and turned on the water to splash on his face, and tries to fix his hair. When Kurt had given up on trying making himself look better, he walked back by his bed and Blaine had his coat on again.

"Are you leaving?" Kurt asked, worried.

"You asked me to bring you some food, so I'm going to bring you some, I'll be back here in about forty-five minutes," he said, walking towards Kurt. He kissed him on the cheek and walked out the door.

Kurt was frozen; he probably stood by the bathroom door for ten minutes before he finally went back to his bed. He pulled out his phone and thought about what happened for a few minutes. Did that kiss mean they were dating then?

'What did that first kiss mean to you?' Kurt typed in his phone, it took him a few tries to actually send it but he accidently did once and he regretted it.

'Why?' Blaine finally decided to write. He had erased many things. All of them sounded mean, and he didn't want Kurt to take it the wrong way.

'Just wanted to know if we were different?' Kurt finally had the courage to text back.

'Hmm, do you want it to change?' Blaine said.

'In a good way? Or not at all? I have no clue,' Kurt typed out slowly. He was really nervous.

Blaine didn't know what to say. He wanted it to mean that they were now dating. 'Uhh, I don't know what to say,' he finally put down. Blaine was finally pulling into his driveway. It was about 6 in the morning, so his parents were probably up and getting ready for work.

He went inside, and ran up to his room to take a quick shower. He was surprised to find his parents still sleeping. Then he thought for a second and realized it was Sunday. They sleep in. Good, now they wouldn't be asking me questions while I cook for Kurt.

He knew Kurt just asked him to get something from a store, but he wanted a homemade breakfast, so that's what he's bringing him.

Blaine pulled out a carton of eggs and some frozen hash browns from the freezer. He was cooking some of the potatoes, and then added in some onions and green peppers, and then he added right in some of the eggs. Blaine put in different spices, too. It cooked altogether, so he grabbed out a tortilla and put it in a pan to heat it up.

He wasn't sure if Kurt was a vegetarian or not, so he just decided not to add bacon. There was Tupperware in the cabinets, so he put the tortilla down in there and put the mixture on top. Blaine was happy with himself, so he closed up the box and set it on the counter. The kitchen was clean and he had a bottle of orange juice ready.

After he ran to his room to grab his phone and keys, he ran out of the door with the food before his mom or dad could see him.

Driving back to the hospital was quick, but Blaine was nervous, hoping Kurt wouldn't bring up the kiss again. Then again, he did want him too. He wanted to be able to kiss him again, and wake him up with a text saying, 'good morning beautiful,' and be able to call Kurt his boyfriend. He longed for it, but he didn't know Kurt did too, and he was scared of when he was going to find out.

While Kurt was left alone in his room, he decided to exercise a little bit, and walk around. After he washed his face in the bathroom, that is. Kurt had tried to wash his hair a little bit, but it didn't really turn out so well. Water ended up getting everywhere. A nurse came in a once to check up on him. He didn't really do anything while waiting for Blaine to get back. He kind of just sat and stared off into space.

When Blaine finally walked back into the room, Kurt was staring at the wall with his mouth slightly open. Blaine laughed a little bit, covering his mouth. He took out his phone and took a quick picture of him. Kurt looked so peaceful, and happy. He wanted to be able to look at it all the time, but he felt somewhat like a creeper. Well, no one had to know about it.

He stood in front of Kurt for a few seconds before Kurt shook a little and looked at him.

"When did you get here?" Kurt asked, surprised.

"I've been here for like five minutes," Blaine replied.

"God dammit. I hate this stupid medication," Kurt said, grumbling to himself.

"It's okay, I find it pretty funny. Here I brought you breakfast," Blaine said, handing the Tupperware box to him.

"What is it? Did you make this yourself?" he asked, taking the box and looking inside.

"Yes, it's like a breakfast wrap thing," Blaine said, sitting down in the chair by the bed.

"Wow, you really didn't need to do that, but thank you anyways," Kurt said, grabbing the wrap and taking a bite out of it, "Mhmm, this is good!"

"Good," Blaine replied, watching Kurt eat. He was really devouring the thing.

Kurt's phone vibrated and he set down the last of his wrap to open it. It was from Mercedes.

'Ooh, we'll be there right when visiting hours come,' she said.

'Okay, don't know what time it is,' Kurt replied.

'That's okay, I'll call and check,' she said.

"Mercedes is coming today," Kurt told Blaine.

"That's good, you won't be alone," Blaine said.

"Why, are you leaving?" Kurt asked, alarmed.

"Maybe for an hour or so," Blaine said.

"Oh, that's okay," Kurt said.

"Do you want me to stay?" Blaine asked, noticing Kurt disappointment.

"No, go ahead; you really don't have to stay here with me. I'm fine by myself," Kurt said.

"Well I'll stay until the girls get here," Blaine said.

"Okay," Kurt closed the Tupperware and put it on the side table.

After a while, Dr. Mason came in and spoke to them.

"Well Kurt, you've healed a lot in the past week, and we're letting you go on Sunday," he said.

"Yay, too bad it's five days away," Kurt said.

"Now when you're at home, you need to have someone with you at all times, especially when you're walking. When your dad comes back in, then I'll talk to him, but for now, you just need your rest," the doctor said.

"Yeah, Kurt you've been up since like three in the morning. It's almost 8:30 now," Blaine said.

Kurt glared at Blaine for ratting him out.

"Alright, I'll send a nurse in with your meds," he said.

Kurt sighed and looked to Blaine. "You might as well leave now. I'm going to totally pass out in a few minute."

"Nah, I'll wait till you do that," Blaine said.

"Well okay then. Will I see you later?" Kurt asked.

"Would you like me to?" Blaine asked.

Kurt smiled and nodded. The nurse came in and gave him the medicine without saying anything. Blaine fluffed up his pillows and then sat down again. Kurt passed out in a few minutes, just as he said and Blaine gathered his things and left. He felt kind of bad for leaving him alone. What if he woke up by himself? He decided to text Finn and asks him to come up there.

He agreed and then Blaine left to his house again. This time his mom and dad did say something to him.

"Hey honey? Where have you been? This entire week pretty much?" Mom asked.

"A friend of mine is in the hospital," He replied.

"What did Wes do this time?" Dad asked.

"What? No, it's not Wes, you don't know him," Blaine said.

"Well who is he? Is he your boyfriend or something?" Mom asked.

Blaine glared at her, "No!"

She just smiled and went back to reading her newspaper. Dad rolled his eyes and did the same. Blaine ran up to his room and texted Wes.

'Hey, sorry been neglecting you guys, hang out?' he said.

Wes texted back and said, 'Sure, you up for Laser Tag?'

Blaine though about it for a second, 'Ehh, I guess, it'll get my mine off Kurt.'

'You at home? We'll come get you,' Wes texted.

'Yeah, let me change and stuff,' Blaine said.

He pulled on some dark blue skinny jeans and a tight white V-neck. He grabbed his pink ray-bands and went outside on his porch. Wes and David pulled up in Wes' car after a few minutes.

"So how's your boyfriend?" Wes asked.

"He isn't my boyfriend," Blaine denied, "Yet," he whispered.

"Okay, but seriously, is he doing okay?" David said.

"Yeah, he's doing better, going home on Sunday," Blaine said.

"Well that's good I guess. Now you both better be prepared, I'm going to whoop both of your asses," Wes challenged as we stepped into the rooms.

"Oh yeah? Die!" Blaine yelled and shot him, and running off right when the bell rang. They were all laughing and having fun and it really took his mind off of Kurt. It felt good. I mean, he doesn't intentionally want to get rid of Kurt, just need to stop worrying about him.

When the bell rang signaling the end, it came down to Blaine on top and Wes second, and David came in third. After they returned the gear, we left and went to get lunch. They all wanted different things, so they decided to each get their different foods and go back to Blaine's house to eat.

As Blaine and the boys ate, Kurt was just waking up again. It was around four in the afternoon and just in time for Mercedes to come. Finn was sitting in the chair by the window. He actually had a book on his lap. Kurt smiled a little. When he reached over to get some water, Finn looked up.

"Oh you're awake," Finn said, closing his book. Kurt took a sip of his water before answering.

"Yes, I guess I am?" Kurt replied.

Finn chuckled a little, "Mercedes told me she'll be coming soon, call her and tell her you're awake now."

Kurt reached for his phone on the side table and put in her number to call.

She answered on the second ring, "Hey babe, how you feeling?"

"Better, I guess," Kurt replied, smiling.

"Well that's good, I see you're awake, can we come now?" Mercedes asked.

"Sure, are you bringing Brittney, Rachel, Quinn, and Santana?" Kurt asked.

"Well they wanted to come, is that alright?" Mercedes said.

"Yeah, bring them," Kurt replied. They said bye and hung up, Mercedes promising to be there soon.

Kurt sat and watched Finn read some more.

"Wow, you read?" he finally said.

Finn looked up startled, "Yeah, Sam and I got suspended for a week, and we have to catch up along with the community service, but were halfway done with that."

"You guys got suspended for pulling him off of me?" Kurt asked, surprised.

"Well, that's not all we did. We sure beat the hell out of him, although not enough to make us have to go to Juvy. He got in a lot of trouble though for doing this to you. It's all pretty much been taking care of. He will be going back to school in another three weeks though," Finn said.

"Oh," Kurt said, bringing his face down so Finn couldn't see his disappointment.

"It's okay, we'll all be able to protect you," Finn said.

"Not all the time, he will still be there,"

Finn didn't know what to say. He was silent and sat down again.

"Where is my dad?" Kurt asked after a few awkward silent seconds.

"He changed into third shift, so when you go home he'll be there when we're all in school, so he'll be here in the morning," Finn replied.

"Oh, well who's going to be with me after?" he asked.

"Me, anyone from New Directions, or your boyfriend," Finn answered smirking at Kurt.

Kurt glared at him, "You know that's not true."

Finn raised his eyebrows, "Oh? Well he talks about you like you guys are a couple, even after you two kissed."

Kurt's eyebrows went up and his monitor went off like crazy, "What! He told you?"

Finn laughed, "No, well he only told me; he asked me what he should do."

Kurt sighed, "Oh my god." He put his hand up to his face.

Finn just snickered, "Mercedes should be here soon."

"Good, now I won't have to talk to you anymore," Kurt grumbled.

"What? That's not nice!" Finn said, sarcastically.

Kurt just raised his eyebrows, "Too bad."


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, so has anyone else been having problems with FFnet? an add kept coming up, take this survey blah blah blah?...I hope this site is safe? I would die without it.**

**This one is actually longer than my other ones.(:**

**I gotta ask you guys something too... Uhh...Do you want Lemons? I'm not so sure?**

**Sorry if this has mistakes...didn't feel like looking it through. **

**review Please.(: I'm quite excited to write a few more. They'll come faster? Just like I say on all my chapters...lmao  
**

Chapter 6

**Kurt**

It was finally Sunday and my dad was filling out the papers for me to leave. I was excited. I wanted to get out of this hell hole. I wanted to properly wash my face, and my hair. I got the waterproof cast today, so I can take showers. That was probably the first thing I was going to do when I got home.

"I see you're excited?" Blaine asked.

"Oh yeah, a proper shower here I come," I said. I had my own clothes back on and they felt good. I sat on the edge of the bed with Blaine next to me.

After about long fifteen minutes of awkward silence, my dad and Carole came back in. He had a wheelchair.

"Ugh, I had to sit in one of those for a week, because of Mr. Shue. Please don't make me go in it again," I said, giving them a look of horror.

Blaine was trying not to laugh, and then I glared at him.

"Come on, it's the only way you can get out of here," my dad said.

"Fine, but once we get outside, I'm walking," I grumbled, standing up and sitting down in the chair.

Blaine put the backpack I had on my lap and began pushing me out of the room that hopefully will never see again.

Just as I said, I got up and walked once we got out the door, although my car was sitting in front.

"Why were you driving my car?" I yelled.

"Because it's bigger, and you can have it back now, but I'm not letting you drive it until you get better. So technically I'm not giving it back then? Just pretend I didn't say that," my dad said.

I raised my eyebrows. You could see the happiness in my eyes. At least he fixed the windshield. I jumped in the backseat with ease, but Blaine was only an inch or two shorter than I was and he had to jump up and crawl to get in.

"I see you lifted this more," my dad said, from the front seat as we were pulling out of the parking lot.

"Yeah, but that was before Mercedes broke the windshield. I was surprised you didn't notice. I got a bigger lift this time," I told him.

"This car reminds me of when Wes bought a giant new jeep and took us offroading. I fell out once into a mud pit and you're going to forget I mentioned that," Blaine said.

I glanced over at him and didn't try and hide my smile.

"No way, I'm totally asking him about," I said, in between laughing fits. I guess I found out the hard way, about laughing hard. My stomach started hurting. I'm glad nobody noticed this time.

"Oh I'm sure he'll tell you all about it," Blaine grumbled.

"You think he'll tell me other embarrassing things about you too?" I asked, grinning at him.

He just groaned.

"Oh Kurt, now that's not fair, should I tell him about the flour?" my dad asked.

This time Blaine smiled. I just turned red, and looked out the window.

"Fine, I won't ask him anything," I grumbled, crossing my arms over my chest. It was awkward because of my cast.

"Oh, no go right ahead, I'd love to hear about this! You got to hear one of mine, now tell me one?" Blaine asked me. He looked me in the eyes and gave me the puppy dog eyes.

"No," I said.

"No, Kurt, he's right. I'll tell you, so he was about twelve years old and I walked down from taking a shower, and I find him in the kitchen. Flour was covering every inch of him. It wasn't anywhere in the kitchen, but he was totally white. I looked out the window and there was flour all over the backyard. Our grass was completely white. He told me he wanted snow. It was hilarious. The grass was white for like two weeks, until it rained. The neighbors were complaining. I still don't know how he got that much flour, but it was just funny," my dad explained. I didn't say anything.

Blaine was smiling the entire time, and started bursting out laughing when he was done.

"Do you want to know why Finn has cowboy wallpaper?" Carole asked.

"Oh god, why?" I asked, suddenly perking my interest.

"When he was about ten, he went as a cowboy for Halloween and then came back, and for like entire year he said he was a cowboy. I don't know what he did trick-or-treating with his friends, but it made him come back a cowboy. I bought him outfit after outfit of boots and flannel button down shirts. His closet is full of cowboy hats. Ever wonder where you got the ones for your little Glee shows?" Carole explained. By the time she was done, we were pulling into our driveway.

I was laughing. Blaine laughed a little bit too. When I was getting out of the car, everyone was very hesitant.

"Oh come on, I'm fine, I can get out a car and not hurt myself," I complained, walking into the house. Blaine was carrying my bag. I had to get my clothes out of there before they get ruined. I took I from him without another word and went downstairs to my room.

"Taking a shower," I called up to them. Nobody followed me. I sat on my bed for a second and thought about what's happened in the last two and a half weeks. I've been kissed twice, one that I absolutely adored, and one that made me end up where I am now. I've also fallen in love. Yes, that's a pretty scary thing to say, but I think it's true. If he doesn't love me back, then I'll fight for him. I hate how people think I'm this little doll that can break at any moment. I started grumbling and got into the shower. I almost stepped in with my socks on.

Hot water running down my body was the best feeling ever. I swear I stood there until all the hot water ran out, and then hurried to wash my hair before it was completely gone.

I realized it already five o' clock when I finally came upstairs. We left the hospital around noon. Wow, I spent four and a half hours in my bathroom? Oh well, it was well needed. When I walked upstairs my dad and Carole were nowhere to be found. Finn and Rachel were sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"Where's my dad?" I hesitated and noticed Blaine was gone too, "Blaine too?"

Finn jumped in the air, and spun around to look at me.

I smiled.

"God, dude, you scared me. I told you the other day; he went to work, stuck with me and Rach, until he gets back," he said.

"Oh, again I ask, where did Blaine go?" I asked.

"Home, you took too long. He said he'll be back after school tomorrow because I have football practice," he replied, sitting back down. I'm surprised Rachel hasn't said anything.

"Not going to talk huh?" I asked, sitting down in the recliner next to them.

"Well I'm mad at you, you're socializing with the enemy," she said, folding her arms across her chest and closing her eyes.

"You did the same exact thing," I said, raising my eyebrow.

"Yes, well I've learned from my mistake, why haven't you also? Huh?" she asked, finally looking at me.

"I won't, not until it happens to me, I think Blaine is different. Jesse just screamed, bad boy, and Blaine is a lot nicer than him. Can't you just give me something that actually makes me happy for once? Gosh," I pretty much screamed the last part. I huffed and went down to my room, slamming the door behind me.

I could imagine Rachel's face right now.

"Don't worry about that, he's moody with the pills he has to take now," Finn whispered, shushing her. I was at the top of the stairs still, so I listened.

Rachel didn't reply, so I huffed again and went down the stairs. I sat on my bed and grabbed my phone on the bedside table. I had a missed call, a voicemail and a few texts.

The call and voicemail was from Blaine, and three out of the five texts were from him too. The other two were from Mercedes and my dad.

My dad said, 'I know you're busy, but whenever you're done, the pills are on the kitchen counter and some Chinese in the fridge. Eat before you take them, only two.'

I deleted it and looked at the next one.

Mercedes said, 'Hey white boy, text me whenever, but was wondering if one of those 'after school watch Kurt things' will be open for me? We need to catch up boy.'

I smiled and replied, 'Sure, Blaine is coming tomorrow, so come on Wednesday?'

I opened the first one sent from Blaine, 'Hey, sorry, had to go home, you took way too long, text me?'

The second one said, 'Hey are you done yet? Text me?"

I shook my head and smiled. The third said, 'Okay, call me when you get this please?'

I closed them all and called my voicemail.

"Hey, uh, call me? I feel like a weirdo creeper calling and texting you so much, but I'm worried. So uh, bye, call me," he said. He sounded freaked out. I laughed a little and dialed him back.

"Kurt, hey," he answered on the first ring.

"Expecting me much?" I asked.

He laughed a little, but it was shaky, "What? No hi?" he asked.

"Blaine, hey," I said, in the same way he did.

"Ha-ha, very funny, well anyways what's up?" he asked.

"Nothing much, finished cleaning everything in my room, and I took an hour long shower, doing my hair, and moisturizing and everything. The big shebang. I'm about to go eat," I told him, walking back up the stairs to the kitchen.

"Do you want me to come and take you somewhere for food?" Blaine asked.

"No, I have Chinese in the fridge. Thanks for offering though," I said, grabbing the Styrofoam container in the fridge.

"Oh, okay, we'll I'll see you tomorrow then," Blaine said, sounding sad.

I took a bite, "Alrighty then, bah bye now," as I was chewing.

"Wow, man that didn't sound like you at all," Finn said, walking in to grab two sodas from the fridge.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, clearing the throat after swallowing.

"You? Eating Chinese food, talking with your mouth full? Weirdo," he said, and then walked out back to Rachel, "Call me if you need anything, don't forget about those pills."

"Yeah, I know," I said. I wouldn't forget to take something that would take the pain away. No way in hell, although it does make me weird and embarrassing.

I think after I ate I went to my own bed and pretty much passed out. When I woke up it was around 4 o'clock in the morning. Hmm, weird. Finn was passed out in his bed, snoring a little bit.

I grabbed my phone, went into the bathroom to wash my face. When I was done, I went upstairs and went into the kitchen to get something to drink. I noticed a package of butter sitting on the counter.

"Hmm, room temperature butter, might as well make cookies," I said out loud, although everyone was sleeping.

I got my mom's recipe out of the cabinet and started getting the rest of the ingredients. I had to try and be quiet using the electric mixer, so I didn't wake up everyone. I would mix it by hand, but I had a cast on my arm. I could barely hold a pen.

Luckily no one did wake up. I guess they we're really tired.

I made like four batches and put them on the table on cooling racks. After a few, I had to stack them on top of each other. I feel bad; my dad is going to eat a lot of these. Maybe I'll hide them and take them to school with me next week. He tells me to stay home and wait, but I want to go. At least I can have one week before Dave comes back and torments me more. I just hope he won't hurt me anymore than he already has. At around 7:30 Finn came upstairs, dressed and ready to leave.

"Ooh! Cookies!" he exclaimed, dropping his bag on the ground and running to the table and grab one.

"Hey!" I shouted from the kitchen. "You can have one! That's it."

"Aww come on Kurt! You made all of these, what are we going to do? Watch them mold?" He said, acting like a little kid, whining and all that.

"No, you can eat another one later, you need breakfast first," I scolded.

"I liked you better last night, you we're boy-ish," Finn grumbled.

"I'm not boy-ish now? I am a boy," I said quietly.

"Oh Grilled Cheesus, I didn't mean it like that. It's just that you're acting like my mom right now," Finn said.

I raised my eyebrows.

"Oh?" I asked, putting the hot cookie sheet on top of the oven.

"Sorry, I have to get to school, bye, see you later Kurt," Finn said, taking his bag and one more cookie. I sighed and finished with the last batch, putting them in the oven.

After they finished, I cleaned up and went to watch a movie in the living room until my dad woke up. He too went straight for the cookies.

"No! I may have let Finn get away with two, but you have to eat breakfast first," I yelled at him, smacking his hand.

"Fine, I'll make some eggs or something," he sighed, smiling at me.

"Good, add some wheat toast, and some orange juice," I called after him.

"I'll stick with coffee instead or the juice," he called back.

I sighed and went back to watching my movie. Carole came down a little after dad, and actually made food before eating a cookie. I smiled, "Good choice."

She just laughed and went out to the gas station to get a newspaper.

The day was uneventful, until around four when Blaine came over.

My dad left at 4:30, with Carole already gone. Dad frowned at me when I took Blaine's hand to go down stairs.

"So this is my room, sorry about Finn's messy side. This whole room was clean last night," I grumbled.

"It's fine," Blaine said, and sat down on my bed. I stood awkwardly by my desk.

"Do you want to play Monopoly?" I asked after a few awkward silent seconds.

"Random, but yeah, that sounds really fun," Blaine said, standing up.

"I don't really know I've been craving things, and not just food. At like four in the morning I made like six batches of cookies?" I said, walking to my closet to pull down the board game.

"Let's go upstairs and play on the living room floor, we can put in a movie too," I said, starting to walk up the stairs with the game. Blaine took it and went up first. I glared at him, "I can carry a box up the steps you know?"

Blaine opened the basement door, and looked back at me, "I know, but if you did drop it, I really don't want to clean up fake money. Now if it were real, I would mind, but still, no."

I sighed, for like the eighth time today and followed him up, smiling.

"So what movie do you want to watch?" I asked, scouring our collection while Blaine sat cross legged on my floor setting up the game.

"I don't really care Disney movie?" he said, not even looking up.

"Really? You of all people like Disney movies? Wow, I just love you more and more each day," Kurt said, and then felt super awkward. Did he just say he loved him? Even just in that way?

"Uhh, yeah," Blaine replied.

"How about Cinderella?" I asked, "Or Sleeping Beauty?"

"Hmm, I'll go with Sleeping Beauty," Blaine answered.

"Okedokey," I said, and put the disk in the TV, and pressing play. I sat on the floor and help him set up the board.

"Ooh, I call the car!" I said, snatching it up.

"Okay, I call the dog," Blaine said, snatching it.

I smiled, and put it at Go.

He did the same.

We play for a long time before Finn got home.

"Uhh, alright, I'm going to shower and then go back out with Rachel. You guys okay by yourselves?" he asked, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck in the door frame.

"Yeah, we aren't starting a new game just to add someone else," I said and then added, "Stay out of those cookies! Well you can have one! Two cause I'm feeling generous."

Finn's eyes lit up and he ran over to the table.

"Do you want to get some dinner?" Blaine asked, standing up, stretching.

I stood up too, feeling my stiff legs for the first time.

"Ugh, yeah, that sounds really good actually," I said.

"Where do you want to go? I don't really know the restaurants in Lima," Blaine said, reaching for his coat on the back of the couch.

"Oh? I thought we were just going to eat here? I have food," I said.

"Nah, I'll buy you dinner, its okay, what's that one you always talk about? Breadsticks?" Blaine asked, pulling his coat on and reaching for my hand. I followed him to the door.

"Finn!" I called through the house as I grabbed my jacket.

"What?" he called back.

"Blaine's taking me to Breadsticks, we'll see you later," I yelled.

"Aww! You suck," he yelled back.

I laughed and pulled my scarf from the hook and wrap it around my neck.

"Ready?" he asked. He took my hand again and pulled me out into the cold November air.

"You really don't have to buy me dinner. I may not be as rich as you, but I have, well, I don't know anymore now, a job. I have some money," I complained as we drove off in his car.

"No, it's my treat," Blaine insisted.

"Alright then, you asked for it. I'm getting the most expensive thing there," I joked, snickering.

"Okay," he replied.

I was alarmed.

"What? No!" I said, laughing.

Blaine smiled and I told him where to get off the freeway at. He followed my directions and pulled into the parking lot. It was Monday night, so it wasn't too crowded. We got a booth in the back for two and started munching on the breadstick.

"Wow, Finn was right. For a place called breadsticks. These really aren't that good," I said. The waitress took our orders and we sat sipping out drinks.

Blaine just laughed.

When we finished eating we went back to the car, and sat there for a couple seconds, letting it warm up.

"It's not late; do you want to come by my house?" Blaine asked.

"Sure?" I said, stating it as a question. That was pretty random. Oh no, what if I have to meet his parents. "Are your mom and dad going to be there?"

Blaine pulled the gearshift and pulled out of the parking lot.

"No, they left yesterday and won't be back until Sunday. My little sister will be there though, she won't bother us. She'll probably just sit on the computer talking to her friends, or typing something on a document thing. That's always what I see her doing, but I really don't know what she's doing," Blaine said, and looked lost in thought at the last part.

"Oh, uh okay?" Kurt replied, confused.

"Okay, we'll be there in like fifteen minutes," Blaine said, turning onto the freeway.

"I thought you lived in Westerville? Near Dalton?" I asked.

"No, I live in between, but closer to Lima," he replied.

"Oh, well now I don't feel as bad when I ask you to come over. I thought you had to drive two hours," Kurt said, relieved.

"Haha, I got out of school at 2:30 today, had to drive out here," Blaine said.

"Oh, wow, you didn't have to; you could've waited for the weekend," Kurt said.

"Nah, I like spending time with you, the drive is definitely worth it," Blaine said, turning to look into Kurt's eyes. They sat there like that for a couple seconds, but Blaine looked away to go back to driving. Kurt caught himself, but he almost whimpered. He liked staring into Blaine beautiful eyes. That would have made the rest of the trip really awkward.

Either way it was awkward. Neither of us talked. Just as he said, fifteen minutes later, he got off the freeway and went down a side street. The houses were all snobby rich people houses. Blaine pulled into a driveway, and went into the connecting garage. There were no lights on in the house. As we walked to the door, I could hear slight music playing, but when he opened the door, it got louder.

"Is your sister having a party or something?" I asked.

"No, when no one's home, she blasts her music and turned off all the lights. It's pretty creepy actually, especially when she plays the screaming music," he explained, not turning on the lights.

"Is she emo or something?" I asked, thinking, 'screaming music?'

"No, not at all. There's just this one band, The Used, or whatever. It's mostly Paramore," Blaine replied.

"Oh, I think Rachel covered a Paramore song once, never heard of the other band though," I said.

Blaine reached for the door knob and looked back to me. He had his finger on his lips to shush me. He was smiling too. I smiled too.

"You're evil," I whispered. He turned the knob slowly and tip toed into the room. I couldn't see anything. I saw a light glow coming from the doorway. We walked in over to the door and there was a back of a couch, and a laptop sitting on the lap of a girl. She was maybe fourteen years old. There we're speakers and then an iPod sitting next to it. The song was ending, and a new one came on. I guess Blaine was right when he said the screaming ones were creepy. She was singing a little bit and it was beautiful. It reminded me of Rachel with the higher octaves. Blaine tip toed behind the couch and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

He actually screamed, "Skylar!"

She jumped up from the couch, screaming and Blaine was on the ground laughing. I was actually trying to hide my laugh. The music got turned down.

"I swear to god Blaine! You made me drop my Laptop! If it's broken I'm making you pay for it. Not mom and dad, but you!" she screamed at him, kicking him in the stomach, hard.

Blaine stopped laughing and groaned, curling into a ball. He was laughing a little bit still. I just stood by the door and put my hand in front of my face. Blaine eventually stood up and his sister picked up her computer and set it on the couch. She took the plate and cup sitting on the coffee table into another room and came back with no plate, but the cup filled again.

"Hi," she said as she noticed me. I waved my casted hand a little and she sat back down on the couch. I noticed the word document, just like Blaine said. I wondered too.

Nobody bothered to turn on any lights.

"Kurt, this is Skylar, my little annoying sister," Blaine grumbled, wiping off his shirt and fixing his pants.

"Hey," I said. She just sat back on the couch.

"Oh, you want me to be annoying? I can be annoying, I'll stand in your doorway while you and your boyfriend make out," she said, typing more.

"What are you doing? I always see you doing that! God, now that's annoying," Blaine complained. I didn't forget to see that he didn't say anything to the boyfriend part. I've never seen him so open and childish with anyone. I liked this side of Blaine. He loved his sister, you can just tell the way he looks at her and smiles with her. She loves him too.

"I'm writing, what does it look like I'm doing?" she replied.

"What are you writing? An essay for school or something?" Blaine asked, we both stood behind the couch.

"No, it's fiction, I write it from my head, for entertainment purposes," she replied. She types pretty damn fast too.

"Hmm, alright you little nerd, don't turn the music up, we'll be in my room," Blaine said, skipping off to the steps. He was being so childish. Maybe it's because he's in his own house?

I followed after he stopped and looked back to me. We went upstairs and past many closed doors, one I knew was Skylar's because there was an orange fluffy corkboard nailed to the front. It had pictures of her and another girl, a picture that said her name, and some random things. I smiled. That was cute.

Blaine's door had nothing on it, as I assumed, and he stopped before opening it.

"Well, my room," he said, opening the door. I gasped as I got a look inside.

**Mwahahah CLIFFYYY(: evil me. ^-^**

**Oh and a band mentioned in this...The Used. Check them out. I think Blaine is going to sing Kurt one of their songs, maybe two. I'm not gunna give away the song...it's totally perfect.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, sorry this chapter is prolly my shortest so far...but I thought it had to end there... **

**I cannot believe someone told me Glee sucks...I like totally lashed out. Ugh.**

**Oh well. Read away. Look up the song mentioned, Smother Me - The Used. It's really good. (:  
**

Chapter 7

Blaine turned on the light, and the room just exploded.

On the walls, there were about six guitars hanging. A few had signatures, and a few had framed pictures next to them.

The walls were a dark gold color and he had royal blue curtains and blankets on his bed. The bed itself was a queen sized. In one corner of the room were a small piano and two more guitars on stands, an acoustic, and electric. He could play? There was also a sheet music stand and a few amp speakers scattered around the room.

I liked the color scheme he had going on here too. I walked into the room and stood near his bed. He had two more doors on the other side of the wall. I'm guessing one is a closet; the other might be a bathroom?

"So you like?" he asked.

"Yes, I do, it's amazing. I didn't know you played guitar?" I replied, after a few seconds.

"Yeah, I actually have another bigger piano downstairs, because Skylar plays too, but all the guitars are mine," he replied, walking to sit on the bench in from on the piano. He looked at me and patted the seat.

I walked over and sat down hesitantly to him. Once I sat, he turned towards the keys and pulled the cover off.

"I heard Skylar listening to this song, and I thought it was actually really good," Blaine said, and started playing.

Once he started singing my thoughts were filled with confusion, and love, and everything you could think of.

"Let me be the one who calls you baby  
all the time  
surely you can take some comfort  
Knowing that you're mine  
Just hold me tight, lay by my side  
and let me be the one who calls you  
Baby all the time"

The song started softly, but the chorus came heavily.

"I found my place in the world  
Could stare at your face for the rest of  
my days  
Now I can breathe, turn my insides out  
and Smother me  
Warm and alive I'm all over you  
would you smother me?"

Once the second verse came on, it went back to the soft tinkling and whispers of his voice.

"Let me be the one who never leaves  
you all alone  
I hold my breath and lose the feeling  
That I'm on my own  
Hold me too tight stay by my side  
and let me be the one who calls you  
Baby all the time,"

He sang the chorus again, and went into the bridge.

"When I'm alone time goes so slow  
I need you here with me  
and how my mistakes have made  
Your heart break  
Still I need you here with me  
Baby I'm here,"

That last part was almost yelling it, he sounded amazing. I've come to be addicted to his voice.

"Now I can breathe, turn my insides out  
and Smother me  
Warm and alive I'm all over you  
would you smother me?

Now I can breathe, turn my insides out  
and Smother me  
Warm and alive I'm all over you  
would you smother me?"

My eyes were watering; I looked up to his face and noticed a few tears running down his cheeks. Seeing him crying, made my tears finally come. The tinkling on the higher notes came again, and he sang softly.

"Let me be the one who calls you baby  
All the time

Let me be the one who calls you baby  
All the time

Let me be the one who calls you baby  
All the time

Let me be the one who calls you baby  
The one who calls you baby."

Blaine stopped playing, but kept his hands on the keys, holding down the last note. He didn't look at me, but kept his head down.

I smiled and slowly reached my hand up to his face to catch the tear about to fall off his chin. That got him to look at me.

"That was amazing," I whispered.

"Thank you," he said, and then hesitated, thinking about something, and then saying, "It was for you."

I took me a while to actually say something, but decided against it.

Instead I moved Blaine's hands and took them in mine. He looked to me again. I slowly leaned forward to where my face was only centimeters from his face. I looked up into his eyes. He was watching me. That look in his eyes just said it. I reached my hands up to his cheeks and put my mouth on his. It seemed demanding. He stood us both up and grabbed my waist, returning my kiss.

I think the little bench knocked over, but we were all over each other.

One of those suspicious doors open and Skylar came out, "Hey do you, whoa, oh my god, gay kissing. I'll come back later," she went to close the door and right before it closed I heard her yell, "Use protection!"

Blaine pulled away, I gasped, and my face was red. He got mad, and sat down on the bed, pulling me with him.

"What are we doing?" he asked, putting his head in my hands.

"Was that dinner a date?" I asked in response.

"That would make us dating?" he said, confused.

I smiled, "Good," I replied, taking his hands into mine.

He looked me in my eyes; he was smiling too, "I agree, good. I was about to go insane. Do you know how hard it was to sing that song to you?"

I let out the air I didn't know I was holding in. "No, but I can sure imagine," I said, shakily, "It really was amazing. Although I didn't know the song, I really wish I did."

"I heard Skylar playing it, and I listened to the words, and then had to look it up on the computer. It was perfect at describing what I felt. I actually have a whole bunch of songs I could play right now for you," Blaine said, awkwardly chuckling afterwards.

"Well, maybe someday you can sing them all to me," I said, hugging him.

"Will you let me be the one who calls you baby all the time?" he asked.

I nodded into his shoulder, "Wouldn't want anyone else to."

He let out a breath of air and pulled me off of him. He had his arms on my shoulders, mine fell down into his lap.

His head rushed forward and my lips found his. It was sheer excitement. It was so much better than the time that Neanderthal kissed me. Blaine pulled back too early again this time, and stood up.

"I better go see what Skylar wanted," he said. He took my hand and dragged me to that same door.

He opened it and it was a huge bathroom. I guess their rooms were connected by it and they shared it. We walked through it and went to the other door. Blaine was still holding my hand. The door opened and Skylar's room was really bright. The walls were bright orange, with bright blue fabrics. Her room has posters covering her walls, bands, pictures she drew, pictures of her and friends. The bed had posts coming from all four corners and had blue silky material making it look like a queen's bed. Her laptop was open on a desk, and she was sitting on a stool in front of an art easel. She was drawing a giant cake with colored pencils.

"Hey, what did you want?" Blaine asked.

"If you wanted to do something, I'm bored. I've been home alone all day," she said, continuing to draw.

"Are you actually going to make that?" I asked.

"Well maybe someday, I want to open my own bakery when I get older," she replied. She set down the colored pencil in its tin and looked up at us, folding her hands in her lap.

"Oh, that's cool," I answered, "Do you want to do something as in play a board game something?"

"Sure," she said.

"Uhh, I don't know, it's kind of late, Kurt," Blaine said.

"It's eight o' clock," I said, "I have been in a board game kind of mood all day. Do you have Life?"

Skylar smiled and went to her closet. After some shuffling she came back with the game.

Skylar sat on the floor and opened the box. I pulled Blaine to sit on the floor with us.

"I call the orange car!" Skylar said.

"You must love that color," I said, glancing up around her room.

"Yeah, my favorite," she said, putting a little pink peg into the drivers' seat. I grabbed the purple car and put a guy into it. We both chose to go to college first, and set our cars on that route. Blaine sighed and picked the blue car and put a guy in it. He went to collage too.

We all rolled and took our turns. When we all got married I laughed and put another guy in the car. Blaine did too.

"How can we both be in two cars at the same time?" I asked, pointing to our cars.

Blaine laughed and shrugged. Skylar was smiling and watching us real close the entire time.

I don't think she noticed, but I did. I wondered what she was thinking about right now. I hope she approves of us.

Us. I love saying that. My boyfriend, my boyfriend Blaine.

I sighed and we continued the game. I retired first, but I came in last. Skylar won.

"She cheats," Blaine said.

"How do I cheat?" she asked, throwing her hands into the air.

"You just do," he replied.

"Ugh, whatever, I don't really see how I could have. It's Life for crying out loud," she said.

"You stole from the bank. You shouldn't have retired; you should have gone to jail," Blaine grumbled.

"You were the banker!" she yelled.

"Sore loser much, Blaine?" I asked.

"No," he said. He stood and pulled me to my feet from my good hand.

The game was put away, and Skylar still sat on her floor.

"You're a weenie," I said, as Blaine pulled me back, through the bathroom to his room without another word to his sister.

I heard her start to sing to herself as she stood and put the game away, to start drawing again. Blaine shut the door and looked at me.

"I think I should drive you home now," Blaine said, "I still have to drive back to Dalton."

"Oh, god, I forgot. If you would have said something, we could have gone before the game. Now you have to drive by yourself in the dark," I said, grabbing my shoes and my coat.

"It's alright, come on," he said, grabbing my elbow, and putting his arm through it. He led me back to the garage, and opened the door and pulled out to the streets. The drive home was comfortable silence this time. When we pulled into my driveway, Blaine left his car running and walked me to the door. The porch light was on. Blaine took my hands and we stood there for a few seconds, just looking into each other's eyes. He leaned forward and kissed me.

"Goodnight," he whispered.

"Goodnight," I whispered back.

"Do you want me to come back tomorrow?" he asked.

"No, Mercedes is coming over. We need some quality girl time," I said.

"Oh, alrighty then. I'll come by this weekend."

I smiled, "Sounds great."

He left my standing on my porch, under the dim light. I watched his car drive all the way down the street before I actually opened my door and stepped inside.

Once I closed the door, I leaned up against it, just like girls did in movies and smiled like an idiot. After I took my coat off I jumped around the empty house, squealing.

Finn was still out with Rachel, I assumed. I took my pain pills and went down into the basement to take a shower. When I finished, I noticed a couple lights on upstairs. Finn must be home. After I got dressed, I went up there and found him by the cookies.

"Hey!" I yelled. I slapped his arm and looked at them. A lot of the cookies were gone. I groaned, "Now I'm hiding them."

I went into the kitchen and pulled out some Tupperware bins. I found the correct lids, and went back. He had one more stuffed in his mouth.

I hurried to grab them all and put them away. I took them into my room as Finn sat in the living room pouting. I didn't hear my dad come home before I drifted off. It was pretty easy, I was super tired.

**Blaine**

I drove home from Kurt's house, in pure happiness and excitement. I've been waiting so long to try and get him to be my boyfriend. I've been working so hard to find the perfect song to sing to him to express my feelings. I thought that since we both love music so much, I could tell him through song.

I pulled into the driveway for the second time, and ran into the house to grab a few things before going back to Dalton.

"Hey, Skylar?" I called into the house.

"What?" she called from her room.

I ran up there and opened her door.

"Were you really here by yourself all day?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" she replied nonchalantly.

"I don't know, I don't really like that idea. You think you can go over one of your friends' houses after school tomorrow? Sleep over? Or at least bring someone over here," I said.

"Really Blaine? I think I'm fine, every time mom and dad leave I'm here by myself," she says.

"What? Oh my god, ugh, makes sure to lock the entire house, and at least try to go somewhere," I said, closing her door and walking to mine after she said sure.

I sighed and opened my door. My piano bench was still lying on its side. I went and picked it up, and then straightening up the rest of my room. I found my guitar case in the closet, and put it on my bed. I picked up my acoustic and put it in there, zipping it up securely. I didn't need any clothes, so I just grabbed my phone charger, my phone and the case and left, after saying bye to Skylar.

My parents better be home for Thanksgiving, and Christmas. I mean, I don't care, but Skylar needs her parents for that. I could care less if they even died in a hole. I know, normally kids could never say that about their parents. Well I can, I pretty much raised myself, and then I raised Skylar by myself. I really love her.

Driving all the way to Westerville was easy, and I got in right before the eleven PM curfew.

When I walked into my room, Wes groaned from seeing my guitar.

"Oh my god, dude, if you sing a sad song one more time, I'm going to kill you," he said, falling onto the ground, with his Xbox controller.

"No, I have no need to," I said, pulling the guitar out and putting it on its stand, "I think I'm going to finish writing that song I started a few months ago."

Wes paused the game, "Really? That's sweet man. Wait, now that means you're happy, did you and Kurt fuck or something?"

I smiled, "No, but we might happen to be boyfriends now," I said, wagging my eyebrows.

"Good for you, now you just have to get laid," he said, and starting up the game again.

"Oh shut up," I said. I went into the bathroom and took a quick shower, when I came out, Wes was in bed, sleeping. I made my bed, because for some reason it was all scrambled. I hope Wes or David didn't put anything in it. I shook out my sheets before getting into bed and falling asleep.

Page | 43


	8. Chapter 8

**Ugh, Finally. This took way too long to get done... It's not edited so beware. Sorry.**

**If you have NOT seen A Very Potter Musical...please go shoot yourself.**

**No I'm kidding, I'll do it for you, *Hehe, Albus Dumbledoor talking there* ...sorry that was (totally) Lame.(Omg, the spelling check for the word 'Dumbledoor' is hilarious.)  
**

**Hehe,**

**but Seriously I have no life, and therefor I am lame.**

**I've been seriously addicted to The Big Bang Theory lately, and I'll probably mention something related to it in the next chapter.  
**

**Just read it already, Review if you want to. Please?(:**

**I feel like I forgot to say something, and later, I'm going to be mad for not saying it...but oh well.  
**

Chapter 8

**Kurt**

When I woke up, I found Finn not in his bed. He must've already left for school.

My dad and Carole were lounging on the couch when I came upstairs.

"Finally sleepy head," Carole said, as I walked in and sat on the recliner.

"Finally?" I asked.

"It's almost two in the afternoon," my dad said.

"Oh my god, now I only have two hours to get ready before Mercedes comes," I yelled as I ran down into the basement to take a shower.

I had to cut back on my shower by ten minutes, so I had enough time to properly clean my face, and moisturize, and them do my hair, and to top it off I needed to finish my outfit. Oh no, I had to hurry on everything.

Finally, two hours later, I was done. I walked up the steps, still not confident about my outfit choice, and it was a little past 4. Mercedes and Finn should be here any minute. I took my cookie stash out and pulled out a few for me and her. I put in a few for Finn too.

Finn got here before Mercedes, and told me she had to stop at her house first.

"I'm going out with Artie, Puck, and Sam tonight too," he called from the basement. I was sitting on the couch.

"That's cool," I called back.

Mercedes knows just to walk into my house so; it wasn't a surprise when she plopped down onto the couch next to me.

"So what's happening white boy? You feeling better?" Mercedes asked me.

"Yeah, a lot better actually. Just getting out of the hospital made me feel better, and being able to take showers," I said, chuckling a little bit.

Mercedes laughed, "Obviously," she said.

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked.

"I could use some shopping, but I'm sure you're not allowed to walk around so much?" she said, "Been saving up a couple paychecks, waiting for the day you make me buy expensive clothes."

"Well, I have laptops. We can shop online," I said.

"Ehh, I'm weird about buying clothes, got to try it on before buying it," she said.

"Alright, do you want to play a board game?" I asked.

"Board game? As in like, Monopoly?" she asked.

"Sure, I've played Monopoly twice and The Game of Life with Blaine yesterday. Don't really know why, but I've been in a gaming mood. Maybe I can get Finn to let us play his Xbox," I said.

"How do you suppose you hold a controller with a cast on your hand?" she asked.

I looked down at my hand.

"Oh," I said.

After a few seconds we both cracked up laughing. I stood up, grimacing.

"I'll be right back. You want anything to drink?" I asked.

"Sure," she said, standing up to follow me. I went into the kitchen, and grabbed two cups. Mercedes went into the fridge and got the bottle of Coke out.

"Food? I have to eat before I take my pain meds," I said.

"Oh, well what do you got boy?" she asked.

"I have left over Chinese food I was going to eat, but whatever you find in the fridge, you can eat," I said, taking the white container out. I poured some Coke into both the cups and waited for Mercedes to finish making her sandwich. "There's chips in the cabinet, but don't let my dad see them, I don't want him eating any of them. I also made a bunch of cookies yesterday, because I was super bored."

Mercedes' eyes lit up. I smiled and took the plate out from the microwave where I hid it.

"There are a whole lot more, I got these out for you," I said, emphasizing the word 'whole'. We both ate and I took my pills, feeling better after just thirty minutes from swallowing.

Mercedes and I played a game of Monopoly and then pretty much talked all day long. Before we knew it, it was already nine at night. Mercedes told me how they had a substitute because Mr. Shue was sick, and she was pretty crazy. Her name was Holly Holiday, and she came in, sliding across the buttered floor, Puck obviously, and then sang Forget You. She told me all about how Rachel didn't like her at first, but then they sang together and they were fine. They sang a mash-up of Umbrella and Singing in the Rain.

"Do you just want to stay the night?" I asked.

"Well, I don't have any other clothes, and I have to do my homework," she replied.

"Alright, but you have to stay over one night soon, girl we need to have a proper slumber party. Soon too, I need a pedicure," I said, walking her to the door. I grabbed her coat and handed it to her, "Wish you could stay longer, I had fun."

Mercedes pulled me into a hug and I hugged her back. She was really hesitant about it though. I'm kind of glad, I was aching, and I just wanted to get some sleep.

"Yeah, that sounds like a lot of fun, I can't wait," she said. I watched her car go down the street. I'm surprised she didn't bring up anything about Blaine. She doesn't know we're actually dating. Hmm, I guess I'll just wait until she asks.

I didn't wait up for anyone, but turned on the porch light, knowing Finn would be back soon. I ate a small dinner, and then took my night time pain pills, and then went to bed, falling asleep almost immediately after I texted Blaine goodnight. I didn't even see his response.

* * *

It was Sunday evening, and I was nervous about school tomorrow. My dad kept asking me to stay home, but I wanted to go. If got one week free of Karofsky before he came back, I would take it.

I was kind of jittery and my dad watched over me carefully.

"I'm fine, god," I said, leaving the room, after I caught him staring at me. I went down to my room, to finish off my outfit for tomorrow.

I woke up Monday, feeling tired, but it was worth it. I was dressed and ready to go, before Finn was even awake. I made myself a breakfast, and ate and finally Finn came upstairs, dressed.

I eyed him, and glancing at my phone for the time.

"We'd better leave," I said.

"Okay, let's go," Finn said.

Finn was driving his mom's car, and I wasn't allowed to drive mine yet. Which means someone is driving me home after school. I don't know who yet.

Arriving at school was kind of scary. I was anxious, and I was scared too.

What if Azimio came up to me? Or any of the other jocks that are friends with Dave? Why am I just thinking about all of this now, as we are parking in the school parking lot? I was breathing heavily.

"Dude, calm down, or you're going to pass out or something. If you're scared of anything, I got your back. Puck, Artie, Mike, Sam, and Matt are all here too. I swear, one of us will be with you until you can't stand us anymore," Finn said, turning the car off.

"Alright," I said, and then I turned to him, "Thank you, seriously Finn."

"Aw, it's cool dude, you're my brother from another mother," he said, holding his fist out for me to 'bump' it. I awkwardly put my cast up to his hand. He bumped it and exploded back. I just watched.

I got out and the bell rang, signaling my first class. I didn't even get to talk to anyone, but I did notice everyone staring at me. A few of them were glaring; some looked confused, others were disgusted, or horrified. I mean, I knew I had bruises on my face, but I tried to cover them up.

I got into my class and took my normal seat.

"Good morning class," Mr. Hanuman said, carrying in his bags. He took off his coat and noticed me, "Well good to see you back, Kurt. Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, slightly," I said to our English teacher.

"Good," he said, and then went right on to his lesson without another word. Homeless Brett came in late, and sat next to me.

"Whoa! Dude, you're alive?" he said.

"Yes, Brett, I am alive," I whispered.

Mr. Hanuman yelled at Brett, and he finished the lesson. The rest of my classes were consistent of teachers asking how I was, and then not caring at all, being 'escorted' to my next class by one of the guys. I never even saw one of Karofsky's friends. I was grateful. Lunch came and passed, and my last class did too. Finally time for Glee Club that is really what I've been waiting for all day long.

"Welcome back Kurt, I see you're feeling much better," Mr. Shue said, the only teacher who actually seemed like he cared. I smiled and took my seat, next to Mercedes.

"So, we'll be finishing off our lesson today, as we didn't have time last week to finish our performances, so Tina, you're up," Mr. Shue said.

"Mr. Shue if I may?" I asked, raising my hand.

"Yes, go ahead," he said.

"What are you exactly doing?" I asked.

"Well this lesson is about role playing, kind of? I wanted you all to do a number that was totally opposite of what you are. Or what you normally listen to, it'll teach you how to play a difficult character in a play, or a movie or something," Mr. Shue explained.

"Oh, I get it," I said, "Proceed, Sam."

"Well, I normally listen to the new hits, like Bruno Mars, Katy Perry, and things like that, so I'm going to sing a song by a band I've heard from a friend," Sam said, and started strumming a tune on the guitar.

"I think we have an emergency  
I think we have an emergency

if you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong  
Cause I won't stop holding on

so are you listening?  
So are you watching me?

If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong  
Cause I won't stop holding on.

This is an emergency, so are you listening?

And I can't pretend that I don't see this,"

Sam's song seemed very familiar. I didn't know where I heard it before. I rubbed my chin, and 'hmm-ed' for dramatic effect.

Mercedes glanced at me.

"it's really not your fault  
When no one cares to talk about it  
To talk about it

Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive, deserved to be alive  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserved to be alive, alive

So you give up every chance you get  
just to feel new again  
I think we have an emergency  
I think we have an emergency

And you do your best to show me love,  
but you don't know what love is.

So are you listening?  
So are you watching me?

Well I can't pretend that I don't see this,"

I know that I was with Blaine when I heard this. Hmm.

"But it's really not your fault  
when no one cares to talk about it  
to talk about it?

Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive, deserved to be alive  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserved to be alive, alive

Scars, they will not fade away.

No one cares to talk about it, can we talk about it?

Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive, deserved to be alive  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserved to be alive, alive."

Some of the girls starting singing back up, and even Artie went and played electric guitar after the first verse.

When he finished, I asked, "Who sings that song? It sounds familiar,"

"It's called Emergency, by Paramore. One of my best friends from my old school, had a little sister who loves that band," he said.

"Hmm, I have a friend whose little sister loves Paramore," I said, immediately knowing where I heard the song. The first time I went over there, it played from Skylar's speakers' right before Blaine scared the crap out of her.

"Oh, that's cool," Sam said.

There was only about 30 minutes left, before we went home, and Sam was the last to sing. It wasn't a competition so nobody won anything, there was no need for voting. Mr. Shue let us mingle.

There was a knock on the choir room door, and it opened and Blaine's head peeked in.

"Is this the choir room?" he asked Mr. Shue.

"Blaine?" I asked.

"Blaine?" Sam said simultaneously.

The next second, Blaine said, "Sam?" while I said Blaine's name for the second time.

"You two know each other?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, we went to school together and performed in this play for a group we had. Man, those days we're the dorky days," Blaine said.

"Why are you here? You go to a different school?" Mr. Shue asked.

"Oh I came to pick up Kurt and take him home?" Blaine said.

"Now? We don't let out for another twenty-five minutes, I'm not allowed to let the children out of school until the dismissal," Mr. Shue said.

"Oh? I thought it got out at 3:30? I can wait for you in the car Kurt?" he said.

"No, we're not doing anything; you can just wait here until the bell rings for any after school activities," Mr. Shue said.

"Oh cool, thanks," Blaine said.

"Is this your boyfriend Kurt?" Santana asked.

"He gets to hold your soft lady hands," Brittany said, looking disappointed. I didn't realize I took Blaine's hand into my own.

"Uh, yeah, he is," I said, blushing.

"What? How come you never told me? White boy, you never say anything anymore," Mercedes said, standing up.

"Expected it," Finn said, sitting next to Rachel.

"Well, everyone this is Blaine, and yes, he is my boyfriend," I said, "And now Blaine you tell me more about how you know Sam."

"Well, we used to go to school together, and then I transferred to Dalton, and I haven't heard from him since. Did you guys do anymore plays after I left?" Blaine said.

"Oh, no, I left that school too, and went to a different all boys boarding school, which is really weird, and then the beginning of the year I came here," Sam said, "You know what we need to do? We need to sing something from A Very Potter Musical."

"Oh, I don't know, I haven't sang any of those, since I left, I think I only know all the words to, 'Back to Hogwarts' or maybe 'Granger Danger'," Blaine said, sounding uncertain.

Sam pulled him up from his chair and took him to the front of the room.

"Hey Mr. Shue, can Blaine and I sing a song?" Sam asked.

"Well sure," he replied.

"Come on, back to witches and wizards and magical feasts?" Sam asked, showing some pouted lips, he was handing Blaine an acoustic guitar.

"I guess," he said, taking the guitar and putting it over his shoulder. He adjusted the tuners and I just sat, staring with my mouth open.

When everything was right, Blaine said to everyone watching, "Uh, Sam and I used to go to school together and we were in this big play, that's actually on YouTube, it was a parody of Harry Potter, and I was Harry," he said.

"Oh my god, Kurt you're dating Harry Potter?" Brittany said.

People ignored that.

"Well, this is just one of the songs we did, since Sam forced me to sing it with him," he said.

"I'll be Ron, you can be Harry?" Sam said.

"No dip," Blaine said, and started playing the beginning chords.

Blaine was singing first, and it seemed very awkward.

"Underneath these stairs  
I hear the sneers and feel glares of  
my cousin, my uncle and my aunt.

Can't believe how cruel they are  
and it stings my lighting scar  
to know that they'll never ever give me what I want.

I know I don't deserve these  
stupid rules made by the Dursley's  
here on Privet drive.

Can't take all of these muggles,  
but despite all of my struggles,  
I'm still alive,"

The beat started to get bouncier as Sam starting playing his guitar.

"I'm sick of summer and this waiting around.  
Man, its September, and I'm skipping this town  
Hey It's no mystery, there's nothing here for me now

I got to get back to Hogwarts,  
I got to get back to school.  
Got to get myself to Hogwarts,  
where everybody knows I'm cool.

Back to wizards and witches, and magical beasts,  
to goblins and ghosts and to magical feasts.  
It's all that I love, and it's all that I need.  
Hogwarts, Hogwarts, I think I'm going back-

I'll see my friends, gonna laugh 'til we cry  
take my Fire bolt, gonna take to the sky  
No way this year anyone's gonna die, and it's gonna be totally awesome

I'll cast some spells, with a flick of my wand  
defeat the dark arts, yeah bring it on!  
And do it all with my best friend Ron, 'cause together we're totally awesome,"

Finally Sam starting singing, "Yeah, and it's gonna be totally awesome!"

They we're like acting out parts, and there was dialogue.

Sam said slash sang, "It's been so long, but we're going back don't go for work, don't go there for class."

Blaine interjected, "As long as were together," and then Sam finished it.

"Going to kick some ass!"

"And it's gonna be totally awesome! This year we'll take everybody by storm, stay up all night, and sneak out of our dorm," they both sang.

Blaine starting in a girly voice, "but let's not forget that we need to perform well in class if we want to pass our OWLS! I may be frumpy, but I'm super smart check out my grades, they're "A's" for a start what I lack in looks well I make up in heart, and well guys, yeah, that's totally awesome this year I plan to study a lot." I'm guessing he was Hermione.

Sam sang, "That would be cool if you were actually hot."

"Hey Ron, come on, we're the only friends that she's got!" Blaine said. They were really getting into this song. Everyone seemed to be amused, even Mr. Shue.

"And that's cool, and that's totally awesome!" they both sang.

"Yeah it's so cool, and it's totally awesome!

we're sick of summer and this waiting around  
it's like we're sitting in the lost and found  
don't take no sorcery  
for anyone to see how...

we got to get back to Hogwarts  
we got to get back to school  
we gotten get back to Hogwarts  
where everything is magic-cooooool

back to wizards and witches, and magical beasts  
to goblins and ghosts and to magical feasts  
it's all that I love, and it's all that I need at  
Hogwarts, Hogwarts!"

They we're both singing and having so much fun.

Then they shouted, "I think we're going back!" and finished and put their hands into the air.

They whole glee club cheered and stood, clapping, and shouting at them. Blaine bowed, and then Sam did. It was just so much fun. That song was really cool.

By the time everyone finished talking to them, and leaving me sitting alone with Rachel, it was time to go home. I dragged Blaine out to my locker.

"That was really awesome," I said, opening it and taking out my shoulder bag.

"Thanks, I didn't really remember a lot of it, but it was fun singing with Sam again," Blaine said. He looked into my locker.

"Why is there a framed picture of me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uhh," I said, hurrying to take the last book and then slammed my locker shut, "That wasn't you." I lied.

"Yes it was, I think I know my school picture when I see it," he said.

"Ugh, fine, it is," I said, stomping away to the parking lot.

"Why is it there again?" he asked, following me, "You haven't been here since the, uh, thing, so it had to have been there since before we got together."

I blushed, "Uh can we just not talk about it?" I asked.

"Fine, but I have rights to call you a creep," he said.

"Fine with me," I said.

We got into his car and drove back to my house.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is the next chapter...and That last scene in this chapter...I never planned on writing it, but it just kinda came out, and happened, but I like it.**

**I feel like I keep saying words or phrases, and it's annoying people...so if you see some, lemme know. thanks**

**And We reached 10,000 hits. You really don't know how happy that makes me. I'm going through kinda a hard time, and I kinda need em. It's the only thing that really cheers me up. **

**So thank you, Thanks for liking my story, thanks for reading it, or even thanks for not liking it. I don't mind. **

**Well at least Kurt gets to go to Dalton after the wedding...And that probably spoiled it, but it's mentioned right there in the beginning.**

**whatever, just read it, if you want. It'll really make my day. 50 Reviews? That's just... amazing. Thank you...again. and I'll probably keep saying it.**

**Oh and one more thing, I am so proud of Chris Colfer(: Golden Globe? OMG! Lol, AND Darren Criss and him are on the cover of EW.? I have the issue, and I cutting the stuff out to hang on my wall. Theres even pictures of the Thriller Episode of Glee on Feb. 6, which is two weeks and one day away...i think. So excited! Zombies? Mark Salling and Cory Montieth? In the same sentence! Amazing. **

**This isn't edited...sorry. Just like last chapter someone pointed out, I said, Tina come up to perform and SAM went up. Sorry, I would fix it, but I'd have to like delete the chapter and fix it and then re post...And I don't want to. If there are any mistakes in this...sorry. and this A/N is way too long.  
**

Chapter 9

After a long day, happily with Blaine, mostly just snuggling and talking on the couch, I went to sleep after he drove home.

On Tuesday, my dad was driving Carole to work today; because it's Tuesday, and he does that.

I went to school and as I stood at my locker, they bombarded me and told me to take them to Finn. I did as they said, and when we reached Finn, they told us they were getting married, and I was the one to organize it! I already decided that our Glee club was going to perform.

I couldn't really concentrate on my classes. All I could think about was what I was going to do for the wedding. I already chose the colors I was doing, but the flowers tricked me a little.

At Glee practice, Mr. Shue was about to announce the new assignment, I raised my hand, "Mr. Shue if I may? Before you go on?"

He put down his marker and said, "Sure."

I stood up and walked to the front.

"My dad has proposed to Finn's mom, so I thought we could perform there for them, instead of this week's lesson," I said. It perked a lot of people's interest, and Rachel was buzzing with joy.

"Ooh, a wedding. We are performing at a wedding. How wonderful," she said, smiling.

"That sounds a whole lot more fun than the lesson, now, let's start planning out what we're going to be doing then? When is it?" Mr. Shue said.

"Monday," I replied.

"Really? We have less than a week to plan this entire thing out?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, we might as well get started," I said.

At the end of class, we decided to perform the song, Marry You by Bruno Mars.

That's all we got, because I didn't have the place yet, so we didn't know what stage we were dancing on.

When we left, I agreed to find the place tonight. Blaine picked me up, surprisingly, and we drove to my house.

"I get to plan a wedding," I said, and smiled.

"Finn proposed to Rachel?" he asked, smirking.

I glared at him. "No, my dad and Finn's mom," I said.

When we got to my house, I immediately went down to my room to get the trunk of wedding magazines, hidden under my bed. He obviously had to take it from me and carry it upstairs.

"I'm not completely helpless," I grumbled.

"I know, but you have a cast, how do you suppose you get this up the stairs?" he asked.

"Point," I said.

We spent hours looking through them. Well I spent hours looking through them; Blaine gave up after I snapped at him.

My stomach growled, so Blaine stood up and asked, "Do you want me to get you anything to eat?"

"No, I can get food by myself Blaine," I said. I was in a bad mood. I hate how everything treats me like I'm going to break if I walk to the kitchen and cook something myself. Or just do anything, I'm going to break.

Blaine followed me into the kitchen though. Somebody splashed water and the ground and decided not to wipe it up, because I fell on my ass.

"Oh my god Kurt, are you okay?" Blaine was frantic. I closed my eyes and pushed him away with my hands.

"I'm fine, god. Just leave me alone," I said, on the verge of tears, but I was just angry. I crawled over to the door and stood up, heading towards my room. I slammed the door shut behind me, and didn't let Blaine come with me. I crawled up on my bed and let the tears come. I mean, it didn't hurt that bad, I just couldn't do anything else. I was frustrated, sad, angry, but I was sorry at the same time. I was in love with Blaine; I couldn't be mean to him like that. I just wish I wasn't in such a bad mood. I cried myself to sleep, but woke up just twenty minutes later.

I went to the bathroom, and washed my face, and then went back upstairs.

Blaine was sitting on the couch, watching the TV, and when I came in, he didn't hear me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

He jumped up, and turned around.

"Kurt, its o-" he cut himself off, and looked down at my shirt, "Kurt you're bleeding."

I looked down too, and noticed a giant red spot on the left side of my stomach.

"Ugh! How am I supposed to get that stain out of this shirt!" I screeched.

"That's totally not the problem!" Blaine said, and walked around the couch to come looked at it. He pulled up my shirt, gently, and lightly touched the bandages. I bled right through them.

"It's alright, I just have to change the gauze," I said, "I've changed it before."

He looked up at me.

"Let me do it. You bled a lot," he said.

"Blaine, stop. You can't do everything for me," I said, pulling my shirt from his hands.

He looked taken back, and heartbroken. "I'm sorry," he said.

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that," I said.

"No, seriously it's alright. I understand. I shouldn't have been so protective of you," he said.

"Nah, I get it, you care. Now, come on, you said you'll do it. I hate looking at blood," I said, grabbing his hand and heading for the bathroom. Dad had a bag from the hospital under the sink, in case something like this happened. I took my shirt off and sat on top of the sink, after handing the bag to Blaine.

"My uncle is a doctor," he said. I noticed how hesitant Blaine was with unwrapping the old gauze. He knew what he was doing, but he just looked scared. I watched him the entire time.

I tossed the old wrappings into the trash can and stood up to look at myself. I had on big scar going from the bottom rib, to a little above my pants, and couple inch longs ones on the other side. There were over a hundred stitches, just in the big one. I had cuts and bruises all over my body too. My stomach looked fat, because it was swollen today.

"Eww," I said. He took the bottle of rubbing alcohol and handed it to me.

"I don't think I could do that to you," he said.

"I don't think I can do it to me either," I said.

"Well someone has to," he said, looking at me like a mother.

I groaned. "Well too bad, you get to do it," I said.

"It's going to hurt, Kurt," he said, and then smiled and laughed, "That rhymed."

I chuckled a bit too.

"I wonder if I have any peroxide instead." I asked, opening the cabinet above me. I looked around for a few seconds, and then closed it in frustration.

"Give me it," I said.

I finally did do it, slowly, but surely. Blaine made sure of that. I had to wipe it like three times before you saw that I did it well enough.

When we finished, I didn't even put my shirt back on, but went to the washing machine.

"Good thing it's all white. I can bleach it," I said.

We went back to the living room, and sat on the couch. We were really close together.

"Tell me more about that play you and Sam did," I said.

"Well, it was called A Very Potter Musical, and we did a sequel, A Very Potter Sequel. Obviously it was about Harry Potter. It was just a fan-made parody. It's on the computer, just look it up on YouTube," Blaine said.

"Oh yeah? We're watching it now then," I said, grabbing the laptop on the table next to us. I put it on his lap and he found it.

"Your hair is longer then, why did you cut it?" I asked.

"I don't know, I thought I had a better chance at Dalton if I did. I kind of miss it," he said.

"I think I like it better long, will you grow it out again?" I asked, reaching up to tangle my hand into his hair.

"Yeah, anything for you, Skylar keeps bugging me to grow it out too," he said.

"I like Quirrel slash Voldemort the best, and Draco," I said, after we watched the first act.

"Draco is actually played by a girl," Blaine said.

"Oh wow, that's hilarious. Let's go to Pigfarts okay?" I said.

We finished the second act when Finn walked in the front door.

"I really don't want to ask, but why don't you have a shirt on?" he asked, awkwardly.

I laughed, I guess I forgot about that, "Nothing, I had to replace this," I said, pointing at the white wrapped around me.

"Oh did something happen?" he asked.

Blaine said yes, while I said no, simultaneously.

I glared at him.

"He fell in the kitchen," Blaine said.

Finn took off his coat and slung it onto the couch. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I said.

After an awkward silence, I stood up and said, "Well, I'm going to find myself a shirt. I'll be right back."

I wonder why Blaine never told me he was in such a big musical, and a very funny one at that. I think when he was singing him, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron sang that four part harmony, at the end he sang, 'make it' and it was the god damn sexiest noise in the world. I had to tell him to pause it so I could go to the bathroom to try and not be turned on by him, or I'd do something I wasn't ready for.

When I did come back out, I found him with a new tab open, looking at videos of New Directions. I was horrified at the Push It video, and he saw the one where I was a cowboy with April Rhodes.

"I think you look sexy as a cowboy," he said, "I also saw you as Riff Raff."

"Oh god, that was so much fun. I could look in the mirror and like scare myself," I said, and just blushed and then sat down with him again.

I wonder what else Blaine has done that he probably hasn't told me. Has he had any other boyfriends? Oh god, what if he isn't a virgin anymore? That would be really weird, when we get to do it our first time. If that time ever comes.

I just stopped thinking about it, and got my shirt, and ran back upstairs.

"Hey, Kurt it's getting late, and I still have to drive back to Dalton," Blaine said when I got up there. Finn was in the kitchen eating something.

"Oh, why do you drive out here so much? You really don't have to, I'm wasting your gas," I said.

"No, Kurt, it's worth it. I come to check up on my sister anyway. You know she has been home alone this whole week? My parents really need to stop leaving," he said.

"What? How could they do something like that?" I asked.

"I really don't know," he replied, pulling me into a goodnight hug. He was about to kiss me, but I glanced behind us and caught Finn watching.

We both just glared at him, until he sighed and went down to the basement.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled my waist close to his. He was gentle, obviously though. To say I wanted him to be kind of rough would just be weird, so I ignored it.

I kissed him hard, and although it hurt my jaw a little, it was worth it. He reached his hands from my waist and cupper my cheeks. His hands were cold and I jumped a little.

"Oh I'm-" I put my finger up to his lips.

"Just shut up and kiss me. Your hands were just cold," I said.

He agreed without another word and kissed me once more. I didn't want him to leave, but eventually he had to. I called to Finn once he drove off.

"Don't be mad, but I totally saw all of that," Finn said, going straight to the kitchen to finish his sandwich.

"What! Why?" I yelled.

"Duh, it's called eavesdropping," he said.

"Whatever, it's not like you and Rachel don't do it," I said.

"Nuh uh," Finn said, with food in his mouth, "Wow, it's like we're already brothers."

I snorted, and went to get my own food. I was starving.

"I found the perfect place for the wedding," I said, eating what I made.

"Oh yeah?" he asked.

"It's a small place, that's here in Lima. Just a church, I have the layout for the floor plan, and I have the perfect idea for the song. The reception will be held in the church too, they have this big ballroom there too, and it's not over priced," I said.

"Well that's good. Just make sure you bring that layout to Glee Club tomorrow," Finn said.

"Oh I know. I haven't even started on the make-up work I have to do. Which is probably what I'm going to do now," I said, taking my food out to the couch to grab my book bag to take it downstairs to my desk. Finn stayed upstairs and decided not to bother me. It wasn't hard for me for like the first hour, but I was getting tired, and my hand was hurting from writing. I had trouble concentrating too. Blaine kept coming up. I even went and got the laptop to watch the 'Make it' part. I abused that reply button.

Although when Finn came downstairs and saw me, in my night shorts, that hung loosely on me, and the laptop sitting on the bed in front of me, it got awkward. So I stopped, and cleaned up the books around me. Finn just turned completely red and ignored it, going to the closet to grab clothes, and changed in there, banging his head multiple times and falling over.

"You don't have to change in there," I called to him.

"Oh, but I think I do," he called back.

"Fine, I'm going upstairs to take my pills, so you have like ten minutes," I called, running up the stairs and closing the door, loudly behind me. I heard him fall out of the closet and onto the ground. I bit my lip and slid down to the ground in front of the door.

"Is everything alright?" my dad called from the kitchen, walking over to find me sitting like that. I was blood red all over.

"Oh god, yeah, everything's just fine," I said, scrambling to stand up. My dad came over and helped me up. I went to the kitchen with him watching me with a weird look.

"Did you hurt yourself?" he asked.

"Nope, Finn just fell out of his closet," I said. My voice was totally higher in pitch.

"You totally look like you've been having sex. Is Blaine down there?" he asked, starting to get angry.

"What? No," I said, going back to my normal voice.

"Oh thank God. So what's up then?" he asked. I wanted to end this conversation.

"Finn just came downstairs to an," I hesitated after that, "Awkward situation?" I said, grabbing a glass out of the cabinet, filling it with tap water.

"Oh," he said, and then realization hit him, "Ahh." I turned red again, and swallowed my meds and left the room without another word.

"Wait Kurt," he called after me.

I groaned in my head and turned on my heel.

"Uh, well, if your 'awkward situation' was what I thought it was then, look, I guess at your age it's okay now, but when you do the real thing you need to think about the consequences. I guess not those consequences with another guy, but still," he said, awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh god, please dad, just stop," I said.

"No, Kurt I need to tell you about this, you need to take those precautions. I would tell you not to do anything, but it's not like I can stop you," he went on.

"Please, don't make me say this," I said.

"Seriously Kurt, I'm not joking," he said.

"Dad! I'm a virgin," I said, and then added, "Well, one that counts."

"Oh, so that night with the blonde girl?" he asked, making a horrified face.

"Yes, but it was only because someone told me I couldn't know if I was sure about being gay, so I tried being straight and I didn't like it at all. So, yes, I'm gay, and no, I've done nothing more than kiss Blaine once or twice. That's not in my imagination," I said, "Can I please just go now? This is terrible enough as it is."

"Yes, please, just know that if you are scared to go get some uh, condoms, then I can do it. I'd rather you ask me, then do it without," he said.

I just turned and walked away, slamming the door on the way downstairs.

"He gave you the sex talk didn't he?" Finn asked.

"Yep," I said, pulling my blanket down, and pulling it over my entire body once I lay down.

"Been there, done that," Finn said, "Worse day of my life."

"Wait, my dad gave you a sex talk?" I asked him, pulling the blanket down a little past my face.

"Yeah, that was why it was even worse. He told me my mom wanted him to," he said.

"Oh, well, that's awkward. Goodnight Finn," I said, turning off my lamp.

"Goodnight bro," he said, turning off his.

I turn onto my side to look at the wall. He was right, that was the worst moment of my life. Well, not including the day in the locker room, ugh I don't even want to think about it.

I fell asleep eventually, but if I wasn't taking a pill that made me totally pass out after like 20 minutes, I think I would have stay up pretty much the entire night. I know I heard Finn tossing and turning for a while there.

**Again...Thank you(:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, so this is super early, just cause I got lot's of reviews(: **

**Also, Skylar came to me in a dream...Actually Skylar is just me, I was going to name her my name, Daniella, but I didn't want to. didn't sound brotherly. Blaine and Daniella...nah. Blaine and Skylar sounds better. I dreamed that I got a part in Glee the show as Blaine's little sister, since I have brown curly hair. so if you wanna see a picture, just go to my profile picture. **

**I dunno where this chapter even came from. I just kinda opened the document and wrote. since it's like 3 in the morning, and Im like falling asleep on the computer, excuse any mistakes. **

**Check out the two songs mentioned in it.**

**21 Guns - Green Day**

**Tunnel - The Used.**

**3 Thanks for everything. I Love it. Review please? Every writer's gotta have some critics.  
**

Chapter 10

It was Sunday, and Finn and Carole were starting to bring the rest of their things over to our house.

I noticed a box labeled, 'Hats, Finn'

I smiled evilly and took that one, opened it in front of Finn and asked, "So these are the cowboy hats your mom told us about eh?"

Finn turned around so fast, it was scary.

"How do you know about that? I have another box too, by the way, just for the hats," he said.

"Oh your mom told Blaine and me about it, after talking about embarrassing things, like how Blaine fell into a pile of mud from a Jeep," I said.

Finn snorted, "Don't touch them, some of them are collectors," he said.

"Oh yeah?" I challenged, pulling the first one on top out, and putting it on my head.

"Hey! Put that back!" he yelled, running over to me. I think he would have tackled me to the ground, if I wasn't hurt. At least in two weeks I get this stupid cast off.

I jumped up and ran past the kitchen, down into the basement, locking the door before Finn could get there.

"Oh, Finn, I have a lighter down here, maybe I can catch it on fire, and then hurry to put it into the bathtub!" I called up the stairs.

"Kurt! Come on! Give me the damn hat!" he yelled, banging on the door.

I just snickered, and sat on my bed, with the hat on.

My dad had the key, so I just had to wait.

Surprisingly, it took a long time before Finn finally found out to get a key. I was sitting on the bed, reading a magazine, when they came downstairs.

I was trying not laugh, but it was hard.

My dad followed Finn down and crossed his arms, pursing his lips at me. Finn snatched the hat off my head, and went back upstairs.

"You guys are going to be brothers tomorrow, knock it off," he said.

"I know, I'm just messing around with him," I said.

They both left, and I got my phone out to text Blaine.

'You're still being my date to wedding tomorrow? (;' I said.

'Oh of course, baby… Remember that song?' he replied.

'Aww, that just made my day, 3' I typed back, smiling like there's no tomorrow.

'Glad I make you happy,' he replied.

A few seconds later, I got another text saying, 'What am I going to wear?'

I groaned and instead of texting him back I called him.

He answered on the first ring.

"Are you telling me, that the wedding is tomorrow and you have not gotten anything to wear yet?" I yelled at him.

"No, I have a couple suits, I can come pick you up, and we can go to my house to pick it out? I have been here all weekend, and no, this isn't the first time I thought about it. I have a boyfriend like you, I want to try and at least look not like a hobo around you," he said.

"A sexy hobo," I replied.

Blaine just scoffed, "Are you doing anything? I can be there in fifteen minutes," he asked.

"Oh nah, you can come if you want. Finn is just putting the rest of his things down in our room, and I don't really want to see my room being shared," I said.

"Okay, I'll be there soon," he said, "See you babe."

"Bye," I said, and hung up.

I went to my closet to find an appropriate coat, since it was starting to get cold outside. Thanksgiving is coming up soon.

"Hey I'm going over Blaine's house; he wants me to help him pick out something for tomorrow," I said to my dad, as I saw Blaine's car pull up in the driveway.

"Alright, call if you need anything," my dad called to me, as I was closing the door behind me.

Blaine was waiting outside of the car, by the passenger door. Skylar was sitting in the back.

He opened the door for me after he kissed me and went to his side.

"Is it alright if we go to the mall first? Skylar asked if I could take her," Blaine asked, once he got into the car.

"Oh sure, I needed to get something there anyway," I said.

Skylar climbed up and plugged something into the radio, and then took that cord back into the back seat with her, plugging the other end into her iPod.

"Push the auxiliary button, please?" she asked.

Blaine pushed it, and music came from the speakers.

"Do you know what's worth fighting for?  
When it's not worth dying for?  
Does it take your breath away and you feel yourself suffocating?  
Does the pain weigh out the pride?  
And you look for a place to hide?  
Did someone break your heart inside, you're in ruins,"

Skylar sang to it, and it was beautiful and heartbreaking at the same time.

The next song, after that ridiculous, but wonderful song was the same way. Heartbreaking and Skylar sang it with pure emotion.

"I set out alone  
Crawl through the tunnel  
My eyes can hardly see the other side  
No longer cold,  
Or feeling in trouble,  
I realize that I am just alive.  
So let it shine

Cause we are, the light in the tunnel  
We are the living and dying  
See how we are, alone in the world,  
We are the light in the tunnel,  
That's all,"

Blaine had concerned eyes on his little sister.

I didn't hear any more singing, so I didn't bother to really listen to the music. I was watching Skylar through the side mirror, without her knowing. She seemed lost. I wonder if it's from her parents never being around, or just heartbreak, but I know that this thing that she's going through is tough, and it's tearing her apart. I would know I've been there.

She just stared out the window, and I saw a silent tear slide down her cheek.

When we pulled into the mall parking lot, she obviously masked all of that pain, and went to a cheerful one. Even if Blaine didn't notice it, I did.

We walked through JC Penney, and she went to look in the girls' stuff, while Blaine pulled me over to guys' jeans and stuff.

"Ooh, do you like these?" he asked, pulling out a pair or dark wash skinny jeans.

"Yes, but not for a wedding," I said.

"I already have a suit picked out at home; I just wanted to hang out with you," he said.

"You don't have to lie to me, to hang out with me," I said.

"I'm sorry, I won't lie to hang out with you then," he said, and grabbed my hand, "Come on let's go find Skylar."

She had a few shirts crossed over her arm, and was looking at coats.

She pulled out a purple plaid pea coat.

"I think the red one would go better on you," I said.

"Hmm, okay," she said, putting the purple one back. After she paid, with her own debit card, we left that store to go into the rest of the mall.

"You have your own debit card? God how much money do you kids have?" I asked.

"I have like five thousand dollars on here, I get more like twice a year, but it's supposed to buy me food, clothes, and other things. My parents don't really buy stuff for the house. He takes me grocery shopping," Skylar said, "As I just got a coat, it's getting cold, I had to get it myself."

"Well, that's odd. Do you even talk to your parents?" I asked.

"I try not to. Blaine is really my only family. They're my parents, but not my mom and dad," she said.

"Skylar, don't say that, they love you," Blaine said, glaring at her.

"Well, they don't show it," she grumbled, walking into a store called Hot Topic. It was kind of scary in there. I didn't like it.

Blaine bought something there though. He got some red tight pants. I'd love to see them on him. I didn't see what Skylar got, a shirt of some kind.

"This is what I wanted, if you guys want anything then we can go do it now," she said.

"I just want this jacket I saw online at the Marc Jacobs store," I said.

"Alright," Blaine replied, and took my hand. Skylar walked next to us, it wasn't too crowded tonight. We did get a whole lot of stares. I know I still had bruises on my face, but I didn't think it was because of that.

I sighed, but ignored it. After we left that store, Skylar just walked into a really girly store, and we followed. Blaine didn't want to at first, but I didn't care. She didn't get anything, but afterward, we went into the food court.

"What do you want Kurt? Or we can go somewhere else?" Blaine asked.

"Nah, we can just eat here. We can get whatever you want," I said.

"I'm getting Chinese, this is my favorite Chinese place," Skylar said, walking to order food from the closest store.

"Do you want Chinese? I'm just going to get a sandwich from Subway," Blaine said.

"I don't care, really," I said.

We all sat at a table and ate together. It was fun actually, hanging out with Blaine and his sister. I really liked her. She has Blaine's brown curls, but with dark brown eyes, while his were a lighter hazel color. It was around six in the afternoon when we left there to go back to his house.

"Mom and Dad are home," Skylar said, pointing to the car in the driveway.

"Oh yeah, I thought the plane wasn't going to land until tonight?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know, I guess they came early," she said. I glanced with horror at Blaine.

"Oh its fine Kurt, we probably won't even see them, and anyways, I know your parents, why can't you meet mine? Although they aren't much to meet," he said.

"Oh okay," I said, getting out of the car.

He opened the door, and immediately someone called down the hall.

"Is that you Blaine, dear? Is Skylar with you?" she called.

"Yes, mom," Blaine called back. He hung up his coat and offered to take mine. "Take off your shoes," he whispered to me.

I did, and then he dragged me to the living room.

Two older people were sitting on the couches, reading newspapers, and had a blazing fire roaring in the giant mantle.

"Oh Blaine, you have company," his mother said.

"Yeah this is Kurt, Kurt this is my mother and father, Delores and Gerald Anderson," he said. I offered the woman standing before me my hand.

"Nice to meet you, you have a lovely home," I said, shaking her hand.

"Why thank you dear," she said, pulling back a little too fast. I kept my hands at my side nervously, "What happened to your face? Well all of you?" she asked. I could just tell she really doesn't care.

"Uh, I was hurt by someone, and got put in the hospital for a few weeks," I replied.

"Oh that's too bad," she said.

I could have sworn I heard his dad mutter, "I bet he deserved it," but I couldn't be sure.

"Well, come on Kurt, we can go upstairs now," Blaine said, taking my hand and pulling me away from his parents.

When we got to his room, with his door shut I asked, "Do you parents know that you're, uh, gay?"

"Yeah, but they act like I'm not. It's like if they pretend that I'm not, it'll be fine. My dad doesn't even talk to me. I'm sorry for what he said, if you heard him," he said, pulling me to lie on the bed on our backs together. He had his arm wrapped around my shoulder, and my hand was on his chest.

"It's okay, and they sound like they never even wanted kids in the first place," I said.

"No, everyone was having kids by their age; because it was just right to do, get married have kids. Plus my dad wanted to have someone to take over his work when he's done," he said.

"Oh, what does he do?" I asked.

"He owns an entire publishing company,"

"Oh wow, no wonder why you guys have this huge house, and all that money," I said.

"It doesn't really matter to me, we could be poor and live in a cardboard box, and they still wouldn't care about us. I'm so worried about Skylar. I grew up, and had a nanny at least for someone to care about me, but she only has me, and I'm never here. I hate that Dalton is so far away from here. That's why I have to come home every other day," he said. I could tell he was to the point of crying. I sat up, and pulled him with me, to turn us and have our backs on the headboard, and our feet sprawled out tangled in each others.

He leaned his head on my chest, and hugged me. My chin lay on top of his back and my arms wound around him. He just sat and cried. I didn't tell him to stop, I didn't even say anything; I rubbed his back and squeezed him to me.

We actually sat like that for almost an hour before he sat up and wiped his face.

"I'm sorry, I'm like breaking down in front of you, you, who is so perfect, and loving, and friendly, and truthful, and funny, and sexy and all I could ever want, and you have me, this dead beat, who has no life. I have my sister, and you, and my two best friends. That's may seem perfect, but I just wish I had parents who actually did care. I want someone to say goodnight to every night, and when I was younger, I wanted my dad so much to read just a little book to me. Do you want to know why I love Disney so much? It's because when I watch it, it makes me feel like a little kid again, and I just imagine my mom sitting with me, or something, but it can never be real. It just can't," he said. His words slightly slurred sometimes, because he either hiccuped, or just sobbed once more.

"Blaine, don't ever say that about you ever again. I mean, I can never replace someone like a mom or a dad, as I had to live without my mom for eight years. She died when I was eight. You are the perfect one, I'm here, thinking you only like me because you felt bad about me, and I still kind of do. I'm here thinking, 'Why does he even hang out with me?' And, I think I'm in love with you, so I don't think I could stand it if you ever did tell me the truth," I said, almost starting to cry myself.

Blaine looked up to me, with sadness, and love in his eyes.

"Kurt, I would never do that. I hang out with you because I like you; I like you a lot. Nothing can change that," he said.

I squeezing him one more time and then pulled up both to stand up.

I dragged him to his bathroom door, and helped him turn on the shower, putting it on cold.

"Here, this will make you feel a lot better," I said. When I turned around, he didn't have a shirt on, and he was unbuttoning his pants. I couldn't talk, but I just stared at him. Once he had nothing but his boxers on he finally looked up. I took a step forward, and I didn't even realize it. My hands reached up to put them on top of his abs. He watched my every move. He was really hot, although he shivered when my hand ghosted down to his sides. He reached out to take my sides, and pull me against him. I did notice before he crushed his lips to mine, what was happening. We were both pushing against each other down below, and before anything really happened, I pulled away, and walked to the door.

"Uh, your shower now," I said, not looking at his face, and he knew what I was actually looking at.

I shut the door behind me quickly and sat down on his piano bench. I groaned in frustration, and twisted my fingers through my hair. This boy is going to be the death of me, ugh.

I looked up and noticed some music sheets on the music stand. I picked them up and looked at them. The first song was called, Don't You, and the second was Human, the third was Jealousy, but the one I noticed was Not Alone.

I couldn't even describe what I was feeling. I didn't really know if it was written for me, but I pretended it did, and it was amazing. I knew that Blaine wrote it, because he signed it, and I knew his handwriting.

I put it back when the water turned off, and sat tinkling a little on the keys of the piano. I looked to the bathroom door, as it opened.

Blaine was only in a towel, and was wet. I turned around and made a weird gargling noise in the back of my throat. Blaine stumbled and got dressed. When I actually peeked back, he had a towel wrapped around his head, and clothes on.

"Uh, it's getting kind of late; I should probably go home soon," I said, awkwardly.

"Oh, yeah, I'll drive you home," Blaine said, hanging up the towel on the door knob. He put on some socks and we went back downstairs. Gladly, his parents were in their rooms, and I didn't have to talk to them anymore. The drive wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, and Blaine kissed me goodnight on my porch like he always did when he dropped me off. It was Sunday so my dad was home, and he watched, I could just tell.

Just as I suspected, I went inside to find Finn and my dad, shuffling to get back to the couch.

"Oh come on guys!" I complained.

I dropped my bag on the ground by the basement and went to the kitchen to take my pills before bed. I was feeling a lot better, probably enough to stop taking them three times a day.

I went to sleep quickly that night. Tomorrow I'll get a step-mom and a step-brother. I was excited. I got to dance and slow dance with Blaine too. I just had to. It was a special mission of mine.


	11. Chapter 11

**Eek! This chapter is like 1000 words shorter than my normal chapter, but i had to stop there. If I didn't, then I wouldn't be able to stop for a while. **

**Thanks for all the views and Reviews. lol. **

**Hehe, check out this site,( Unfriendable . Com ) take out spaces. It has nothing to do with my story, i just find it funny. Lmao. **

**Oh and I think I'm going to post a little one-shot about this story in summer break. I wanted to wait and just write it in with the story, but it's November, and I didn't want to wait. It doesn't really have anything to really do with this, expect Kurt and Blaine go somewhere with Skylar for her birthday. there's going to be two chapters i think, two different ones, the other one is Wes, David, Kurt and Blaine in a giant jeep in the mud. remember I wrote about Blaine falling in the mud? Dunno where it came from, but my best friend loves going offroading, so i wanted to write a little funny thing about that. it'll just be a one shot, so go check it out when i post them. I'll prolly say when i do, and some of you have the Author Alert, but some only have Story alert. **

**It's not edited, sorry for mistakes if you find them...I don't really edit any of my chapters.  
**

Chapter 11

As Finn left from behind the curtains, I started bouncing around while he sang. Rachel went out, and soon it was time for Mercedes and me to go.

This would be the first time Blaine would hear me sing, actually in front of him. The performance went well though, and so did the entire wedding. The reception part was getting a little scary. Mr. Shue was up singing Sway, while I had to sit with my dad and Carole; Blaine sat behind me with New Directions, at a table.

Then Finn goes up to say his little speech, he actually wrote himself.

"Hi, uh, thank you. Best man, right uh. I want to propose a toast to my mom, who is so awesome. Uh, I mean, somehow without someone in the house, you taught me what it means to be a man. In Glee Club, whenever two of us got together, we got a nickname. Rachel and I are 'Finchel.' Rachel and Puck were Puckelberry, and today, a new union was formed. Furt," he said. Some people laughed at that. My eyes widened. What?

"You and I man, we're brothers from another mother, and quite frankly, no one has shown me as much as you about what it means to be a man. Over the past few weeks, some stuff's gone down, and I haven't manned up like I should have. From now on, no matter what it costs me, I got your back. Okay? Even if it means getting a slushy in the face every now and then," he said. We were looking each other in the eyes. I was about to cry. It was beautiful. We were truly brothers.

"You put this entire wedding together by yourself, Kurt. So as a thank you, I had the Glee Club put together a little number in your honor," he came, to put the microphone and his glass on the table, and he said to me, "You're going to dance it with me dude."

I mouthed the word no, over again, and shook my head. Music came on and he stood in the middle of the dance floor by himself, starting to sing. The boys went up and stood behind him.

"Oh her eyes, her eyes  
make the stars look like they're not shining  
her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying,"

The first part, he sang it directed to Rachel, and then the next part he sang to his mom.

"Yeah I know, I know  
When I compliment her  
She won't believe me  
and its so, it's so  
Sad to think she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me do I look okay  
I say,"

What surprised me was that when the girls went up to sing on this part, he started singing to me. It came from his heart, and I was about to cry.

"When I see your face  
there's not a thing that I would change  
because you're amazing  
just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
the whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
just the way you are,"

He came to take my hand and make me go up to dance with him. I sighed and let him pull me up there. The boys danced, while Mercedes and Rachel took my hands, and pulled me in front of Finn. He was singing, and then Rachel went to go dance with him, but turned around fast, and pushed me forward.

We danced in a box formation, while the rest of the Glee Club danced in a circle around us.

We both looked at our parents and they came to dance with us.

When they went to dance with each other, I danced with Mercedes for a little bit before Blaine came up, bowed first and then asked, "May I have this dance?"

I smiled, and laughed a little.

I curtsied back and said, "Of course."

I didn't know what song came on next, but we danced like Finn and I did, until a slow song came on. Blaine even twirled me once. I felt my dad watch us for a while.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he put his on my waist.

"This is amazing," he whispered in my ear.

"Thanks, but to me, you make it amazing," I whispered back.

There were only like five couples left dancing, and I know a lot of people sitting down were watching us.

"Do you want to go outside or something? We can have some privacy," I asked him quietly.

"Sure," he said, and took my hand. I led him through the side doors out into the cold air.

"Hey look, it's snowing!" I exclaimed, pointing at the sky.

"Wow, it's kind of early in the year to be snowing," Blaine said.

"Oh well, it's beautiful," I said, "Do you want to keep dancing or do you want to just sit down?"

"Can we dance some more? I love being close to you," Blaine asked.

I didn't answer, but pulled him close again. We couldn't even hear any music, but he just hummed something.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Something I wrote," he replied.

"Oh, it's nice. Does it have words?"

"Yes,"

"Will you sing it for me?"

He did just that. Although I don't think it was the entire thing, just the first and second verse, and a chorus.

"It's called, Don't You. I wrote it when you were in the hospital," he said. We were still wrapped in each other's arms, just swaying slowly.

"This is the best night ever. My dad is happy; I have a brother I've always wanted; someone who can stand in for my mom; and you. I have you, and that's all I could ever ask for," I said.

We just stayed silent for a long time, although, we got interrupted when Finn texted me asking us to come back inside.

A lot of people left, and it was clearing out. Finn had his coat on, and he was holding mine.

"Hey, we're leaving now," he said.

"Alright," I replied, taking my coat. Blaine helped me put it on, it wasn't necessary though. Blaine drove his car back to our house, and we hung out in my room for a while, before he had to drive back to his house and go back to Dalton.

"I'll see you later babe," he said, kissing my goodnight on our doorstep.

"Goodnight," I said.

He waved from the car and drove off down the street.

I went inside to get ready for bed, taking a shower, and taking my time to moisturize my face.

Tuesday morning at school was weird. People were whispering all over the place and staring at me, as I walked to my locker. Mercedes was at her locker a few down from mine when I got there.

"What are they talking about?" I asked her.

"Dave Karofsky is coming back tomorrow," she said.

I think my heart stopped beating for a few seconds, I dropped the book I was holding onto the ground. Mercedes came over to me and picked it up, pulling me into her arms to hug me.

I was crying. "What am I going to do? I can't stay here with him," I said.

"Here, give me your phone, I'll call your dad to come get you," Mercedes said. Mercedes dragged me into the girls' bathroom, and made me sit down. She took my phone and called him, but I didn't listen. I just sat there, crying.

When he got here, Mercedes went to class, and he pulled me into the Principals' office. I was surprised to find Ms. Sylvester there. Where did principal Figgins go?

We talked but nothing helpful came up. They couldn't do anything about it. God, I wish Blaine was here.

My dad and I walked back into the hall, with Carole following.

"Well, I'll try to enjoy the rest of the day, before the terror starts again. I'll see you at home," I said, starting to walk to my second period class, seeing as I missed my first.

"Hey Kurt, wait up a second. There's something we want to talk to you about," my dad called.

I turned around and walked back to them.

"What about that school Blaine goes to? Doesn't it have zero tolerance or whatever? What if you went there?" he asked.

"Well, I wouldn't get bullied, and I'd be happy with my boyfriend there," I said.

"Well, we talked about it, and decided that if you wanted we can use our honeymoon money for the tuition. We can just postpone it until we save up again," my dad said.

"Wait, are you serious? You really don't have to do that. That's your honeymoon you're talking about," I said.

"No, we will still go, just not right now. Maybe this summer, but Kurt, we want you to be happy. I already called the people there, and asked. All I need to do is tell the head master, or whatever they call it there, that you said yes. It was refundable for sixty days, so you have time," he said.

"Of course I want to. I can't stay here, I can't walk around my school being terrified," I said.

"Alright, the lady I talked to, said when you decide to go, just drive there and meet in the front office, about boarding, and the uniforms, and classes. You can start on Monday," he said.

I jumped for joy and hugged them both at the same time.

"Oh, I'm so happy! Then again I'm terribly sad. I'm leaving all my friends," I said.

"You'll see them all again, you can drive home for the weekends," he said.

"That's wonderful," I said, "Now I need to get to my last classes here."

I hugged them once more before walking to class.

At the end of the day I came a little late to Glee, thinking over what I was going to say. Mr. Shue was at the piano and everyone was sitting in the chairs.

"Come on guys, the wedding was great, but we have got to get ready for Sectionals next week," he said, as I walked in, "Oh Kurt, I wanted to talk to you about an amazing idea I had for a solo for you to do at Sectionals."

I stopped and looked at him.

"Can I make an announcement first?" I asked. He agreed and I turned towards my best friends, "First, I wanted to thank everyone for what they did at my dad's wedding, especially Finn. It's nice to know I have great friends here, as well as a true brother. Which is why it's so hard for me to leave?"

Shock and hurt ran through everyone's faces.

"What do you mean leave?" Quinn asked.

"I'm transferring to Dalton Academy, immediately. My parents are using the money they saved up for their honeymoon to pay for the tuition," I said.

"Kurt, you can't leave," Tina said.

"What the hell dude? Why don't you talk to me about this first?" Finn asked, angrily. He stood up and walked over to me.

"I'm sorry Finn, but there's nothing to talk about. Karofsky's coming back tomorrow, so that means I won't be," I said.

"We can protect you," Sam said.

"Seriously, we can form a perimeter around you, like the secret service," Puck said.

"Yeah," Finn agreed.

"The only thing that can protect me is what they have at Dalton, a zero tolerance no bullying policy. It's enforced," I said.

"Um, does this mean that you'll be competing against us at Sectionals?" Rachel asked. Obviously she had to bring that up.

Mercedes stood up, finally saying something, "Kurt," she couldn't even talk, she just made hand movements.

I shook my head, and backed up a little, "I'm sorry, I have to go," I said, feeling the tears fill up in my eyes. I left the classroom, and went out to find my dad parked in the parking lot. We drove home, and I went down to my room. I had to tell Blaine. He would be so happy, but I didn't know what I could say.

I called him, and it went to voicemail. His phone was off. I sighed and laid down on my bed. I drifted off for a little bit, and was woken up by my phone ringing.

"Hello?" I asked, sleepily.

"Kurt? You called? Sorry I was at Warbler practice," Blaine's voice said.

"Oh yeah, sorry, I didn't know," I said.

"So what did you need?" he asked.

"Looks like we'll be spending a whole lot more time together," I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I'm transferring to Dalton, Karofsky is coming back to McKinley tomorrow," I said.

"Really? Oh my god Kurt! This is awesome," he said, "Well, kind of?"

I chuckled, "Yeah, I'm driving there tomorrow to meet the headmaster, and probably start on Monday," I said.

"Oh wow, what time are you coming? I'll meet you out front to help you find your way around," Blaine said.

"Oh I'll probably be there around nine-ish. You have class, its okay, I'll be fine," I said.

"Okay, don't get lost. The office is pretty easy to find though. I got to go, so I'll talk to you later," he said.

"Okedokey, bye," I said.

"Bye," he said kind of laughing. I hung up and went back to sleep.

Page | 66


	12. Chapter 12

**Please read this entire A/N. ? (Update- sorry about the page | whatever at the bottom, i keep forgetting about it. if I uploaded this twice, i had to fix a big mistake.)  
**

**Eep. It's been kinda long, Sorry. I had writer's block.  
**

**So someone said I should have something dramatic happen, well Yes, now that i think about it. i totally agree.**

**This just kinda came to me in a dream, don't ask. If i get like more than 4 or 5 people saying they don't like it, I'll delete it and go a completely different way. I was kind of iffy on it. Once you read it, you'll understand. I know nothing like this would ever, ever happen, but I'm just kind of being creative.**

**Uhh, just lemme know. It's really just the first thing that came to me. I had other things, I guess, but for some reason this was my favorite. I feel cruel kind of.**

**It's just a way of being suspenseful, and it's really, my story, not yours. if you don't like it, I guess then don't read it.**

**I am really excited about the Superbowl Episode, and then two days letter, the one where I REALLY want Blaine and Kurt to KISS! wouldn't that just be AMAZING! I know. Yes it will**

**As for my one-shot, keep an eye open for it, I'm almost done.**

**I don't really edit. sorry.  
**

Chapter 12

Life at Dalton has been, well, weird. The work is harder, but the people were nicer. Sectionals came and went, and I cannot believe we were going to Regional's! I've only been here for two weeks, and I kind of don't like it.

Christmas was good too; I saw all of my friends from New Directions on Christmas Eve, we went over to Mr. Shue's house because Rachel told me he was spending it alone. Blaine and I hung out on the twenty-sixth, and exchanged presents. I got my cast off when I came home for the holidays. It was wonderful to be able to move my wrist again.

New Years was fun too. Finn wanted to have a party at our house, so we invited New Directions and Blaine, and we stayed up and all crashed in my living room. Blaine and I kissed at midnight and there were a lot of cat calls. It was the best New Year's party I've ever been to, even if it was my own.

I was driving back to Dalton today, with my bag packed in the backseat of my car. Blaine was already there, and when I got there, we were going to go out to dinner. Some place he knew out in Westerville.

I drove, for an hour and half, it was pretty boring. I was by myself in my giant car, so I didn't have much to do except play music and sing along. It was fun for a little bit, but then I just kind of gave up.

I drove into the massive student parking lot and took all three of my bags up to my dorm. I didn't see Blaine, but a couple people I barely knew walked by and waved. I got into my room, which my roommate was already settled back in. putting my bags on the bed, I started unpacking. We wouldn't be going home for a long period of time until Spring Break in April.

There was a light knock on the door when I was almost done.

"It's open!" I called.

The door creaked open, and Blaine came in.

"Oh, it's so good to see you," he said, coming over to me, and kissing me fiercely on the lips.

"God, we just saw each other on New Year's. It was only a couple days ago," I said.

"Yeah, but I missed you," he said, pouting like a little kid.

I rolled my eyes and put my suitcase in my tiny, over packed closet.

"I'm almost done, we can leave in a few minutes," I said, reaching into my shoulder bag to put out my books and Christmas break assignments onto my desk.

"Alright," he said, lounging on my bed.

I finished putting my things away, and Blaine escorted me outside. We went to his car, and he drove away from the school towards town. The meal was very good, and Blaine even took me to a little arcade down the street. He won me a giant stuffed panda bear playing a game. We held hands, while walking back to the car, with my other hand trying to keep the giant thing from hitting the ground. It was very cliché, this night. Although, it was a wonderful night.

When I got back into the dorms, Blaine kissed me goodnight at my door, and then took a few steps to the other side of the hall to his room. I opened my door to find my roommate laying in his bed on his laptop.

"Hey Kurt," he said, when I came in, "Whoa, what's with the giant bear?"

I laughed, "Blaine won it for me," I said back to him, going into the bathroom to take a shower before bed.

"It kind of creeps me out. Just don't let it stare at me at night," he said, chuckling.

"Sure," I yelled back, because the water was running.

I finished my shower, and went to bed. Classes tomorrow would be fun? I hope.

Class at Dalton was way too quite, and irritating. I mean, I did actually learn stuff, but I still liked the crazy things the teachers did, or when bad people got in trouble. Nothing ever exciting happened here. It was like, everything was grey. French was the only class I actually raised my hand and participated in. I took notes in all the others and payed attention, but I never really participated and gave them my point of view. It was mostly frowned upon.

I almost got so mad at the 'council' in the Warblers; I screamed at them and stormed out. Almost, Blaine stopped me. He had a little depressing chat with me, telling me it'll get better.

So it's been about a month since we got back from winter break. It was almost time for the Super Bowl and all the boys in our house were getting together in the common room to half some sort of football game party. I didn't really watch sports, but Blaine asked me to come.

"If you want me to go to that party Sunday, you half to come with me to Lima and see Finn play in his championship game too," I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Sure," Blaine replied.

"Really? It'll be freezing, and pretty boring. You actually want to come?" I asked.

"Yeah, I've never seen a high school football game. If Finn's in it, I'm sure I'll be cool," Blaine said.

"Oh, okay, well its tonight," I said.

"Okay. Are you leaving soon? It'll take like an hour and a half to get there, it's already 3 o clock. What time does it start?" he asked, while putting his homework back into his bag finished already.

"Yeah, when I finish this, it starts at 7. How are you done already?" I asked, eying his bag.

"It's easy. Do you want me to help you?" he asked.

I sighed, exasperated.

"Yes. The Chinese history isn't very interesting. I liked the British and Italian stuff we were learning about over Christmas time. Charlemagne and stuff? Language Arts and French are easy, but science and Social studies stumps me," I said.

"Well what are some of the questions?" Blaine asked.

I read off a question from the workbook and Blaine thought about it for a second, and then he open the textbook to the right page and pointed me to the right paragraph.

"Read that and you'll know how to answer it," he said, "I'm not going to give you the direct answer, but I'll help you find it."

We finished up the rest like that. Some questions were harder than others, but Blaine helped, and we had it done in like thirty minutes.

"Now I half no time to really change, great," I said, groaning, and grabbing my Dalton jacket to put over my blazer. Blaine just did the same, leaving his bag in my room. We drove my car all the way to my house. My dad and Carole were there, but Finn was at the school getting some extra practice before the other team showed up.

I decided to drive to the school early and see if New Directions were there, and they were.

"Kurt!" Mercedes screamed, running towards me. She almost hugged me, but looked at herself first.

"What the hell happened? Did everyone turn into zombies or something?" I screeched back at her, glancing at her torn and bloodied outfit.

"Oh no, half-time show. Not telling what we're going to do though," Quinn said, also with blood all over.

"Well, that's kind of creepy. I really miss performing here. The Warblers would never ever do anything like this. Not even anything fun," I said, pouting.

"Well boy, you can come back?" Mercedes suggested.

"No, I can't and you know that. I'm not safe here," I said.

"We could protect you!" Puck said.

"No, you can't. Not like Dalton can," I said.

"Come on guys! We need to finish our dress rehearsal!" Mr. Shue called to them from behind the stands.

"Bye Kurt, I'll see you after half-time," Mercedes said quietly, and then hugged me goodbye.

Blaine, who hasn't said anything yet, led us over to the bleachers to find a good seat, and watch the football team practice.

"Would you feel protected enough back here if I was here at McKinley?" Blaine asked taking out a thermos of hot chocolate I didn't know he had. He offered me the cap, which I graciously accepted.

"Why would you ask something like that?" I asked.

"I don't know. I know you're kind of miserable at Dalton. I can see that I'm the only thing that really makes you happy. I want you to be happy all the time. If that means transferring here just for you I will. It would also mean that I'm closer to my sister. That would be better anyway," Blaine explained.

"No, you have friends at Dalton. I can't just take you away from them," I said.

"It wouldn't be taking me away from them. Really, Wes and David are the only friends I have that I actually hang out with. Even if I transferred here, I would see them all the time. Over summer, all of us go over Wes' house for pretty much the entire three months. David has parents like mine. Wes's mom stays home and actually loves her kids. We like eating all her food, and staying at his house. Kurt if that would make you happy, then I would do anything for you. Like I said before, I'm taking this more seriously now, because I just thought about me being closer to Skylar," he said, taking his hand to my chin to make me look into his eyes. They were filled with love.

"Blaine, you like in Sugar Creek Township, you can't go to Lima High School," I said.

"You're right there, but I'm sure I can find a way. If anything, I can just use your address and say I live there," Blaine said.

"No, my dad paid for this semester at Dalton, I can't just leave. I'll feel super terrible about it. He saved up that money for his honeymoon," I said.

"Well then we can both come here next Semester, you can be with your friends, and I'll be happy, just because you're happy," Blaine said.

"I don't know. I'll think about it," I said.

People were starting to arrive for the game, and then the bus came from the other school to let those football players get on the field.

Blaine and I really didn't talk much until my Dad and Carole came to find us.

At half-time as promised, New Directions really bombed it with a mash-up on Thriller and Heads Will Roll. I was super impressed, but depressed at the same time. I really wish I could have been out there. We all cheered during the entire time though. Blaine noticed it really got me down. I didn't say anything.

It ended up as McKinley winning the championship, so everyone was dragged to the pizza place down the street. It was really the football team and New Directions, I guess people couldn't fit. Karofsky was here, so Blaine and I didn't really stay in there.

When at our house, Blaine and I sat on the couch and my dad and Carole came home first, with a bunch of grocery bags filled with bag after bag of junk food.

"Kurt! Finn told us New Directions was coming back here, and he asked us to bring food and pop. I even got you a bag of something organic, and some water bottles because I know you don't eat that stuff," dad called from the kitchen.

"Thanks?" I said, eyeing him.

"I don't really know what I got; it was some sort of trail mix thing. Find it in one of those bags, if you don't like them, give them to Carole, or throw them out," he said, starting to get the giant bowls from the cupboards. I took them out to the living room and poured the bags into them

"What time are they coming back?" I asked.

"Around ten-ish. I said they all could crash here like that New Year's party you had. I'm proud of Finn; they won a championship for the high school! That's so cool!" dad said, seeming really excited.

I frowned. "Alright," I said.

Blaine and I just sat on the couch and waited for them to come. It was almost ten, so they should be here soon.

They did come a little after ten, everyone piling in, and laughing, and kind of looking drunk.

"Have you guys been drinking?" I asked.

"No way, José," Puck said, and plopped onto the couch.

He was drunk. Obviously. It appeared that all the boys were drunk, and Santana and Brittany too.

"God, if any of you puke on my carpet, I'll make you sleep in it," I yelled.

My dad went upstairs with Carole and said to enjoy ourselves before the rest of the guys came in.

"I tried to tell Finn not to. Can I go to your bathroom and wash this make up off now? I don't really like feeling dead," Rachel said.

"Oh sure," I said, pointing her down the hall, "Don't make a mess!" I called after her, and then Quinn and Mercedes followed.

"Wait!" I called.

They turned around to look at me.

I smiled and said, "I have a better idea, meet me down in my room in the bathroom. I have facials, on the house."

"Ooh, as much as I like this dead look, I could go for my skin feeling like a babies butt," Tina said, getting up from the couch and following the other girls downstairs.

"Can you watch them? Turn on a football game or something, keep them interested. No more drinking," I asked Blaine.

"Sure," he said.

"Thanks so much!" I said, kissed him on the lips before slipping away and going into the basement.

"Alright girls, you think it's officially a slumber party?" I asked when I got downstairs.

We all had a lot of fun, and the girls fell asleep on my floor and the couch I had after a while. I went upstairs to check on Blaine and the boys.

Everyone was passed out on the floor, or the couch.

"Come on, Blaine. We can go sleep in my bed," I said, pulling him up. He was half asleep, but not really. The other boys were passed out though. They'd feel that in the morning. Brittany and Santana were sleeping on top of Artie and Puck. It was kind of funny, but cute at the same time.

Blaine and I went down to my bed and he fell asleep instantly, I changed first, and then snuggled up next to him before dozing off.

My dad had left for work, and Carole was in the kitchen when I woke up. Everyone else was still passed out. I don't think any of the guys or Brittany and Santana even moved from the spots I saw them in last night.

"Wow, they must've stayed up late last night," Carole said, sipping her coffee. I poured myself a cup and leaned on the counter.

"Or something like that," I said.

"They were drunk weren't they?" she asked.

"Yeah, kind of," I whispered.

"Ooh that boy is going to get it when he gets up, he'll be grounded for a month," she said.

"Or you can just take him out somewhere sunny and make a bunch of loud noises?" I offered as a joke.

"That's a good idea, I'll do that, teach him a lesson," she said.

"I was joking?" I said.

"Well, I'm taking it seriously. You want to help me?" she asked.

"Nah, Blaine and I have to get back to Dalton later today," I said.

"Alright, I'll take pictures," she said.

"Oh god, email me right after you put them on the computer," I said, laughing and taking a fresh cup of coffee down the Blaine.

Everyone was up when I went back down.

We all chatted and laughed a while, before people started gradually leaving, until it was just Blaine and I with a crabby Finn.

"We should really get going," I said. "It's already four in the afternoon. We can make it back to get dinner at school."

"Alright," he said, "It was really fun yesterday, nice to see you again Carole, Burt. Goodbye Finn," Blaine shouted the last part just to get Finn to groan throw a pillow at him.

My dad and Carole just snickered. I rolled my eyes, and hugged everyone goodbye.

Blaine and I drove the hour and half home, and then went to his room. He didn't have a roommate, so we could have some privacy.

We just snuggled on his bed for a while watching a movie before Blaine got up and asked, "Do you smell that?"

"Smell what?" I replied.

"It kind of smells like gas," he said.

"Oh?"

He walked towards the bathroom, past the window and went down like bricks, smashing his head on the doorknob before smashing again onto the ground.

"Blaine!" I yelled, jumping up from the bed to him.

I could have sworn I saw Dave Karofsky standing in the window before I went down on top of Blaine.


	13. Chapter 13

**New chapter, Thanks for reading. **

**So, I actually got a lot of positive reviews, but I bet it's because people didn't really understand what was happening yet. I've decided to write an alternate ending to the last chapter, that would end the entire story for those of you who are fans of Karofsky and don't like him coming after Kurt and Blaine.**

**As for the people who like angst and Suspense, read the entire thing and I'll keep posting new chapters. **

**this actually gets kinda dark, so if you are young or what not, I dunno, you kinda gotta brave up and read this, or just not. I'm just warning you.**

** I've just never seen this done before, and I wanna make it my own. Change it up a bit, Most of these stories go by the same storyline, so here's a new one. Weird, but it came to me in a dream.  
**

**Alternate ending chapter 12 (starts when Kurt and Blaine are saying goodbye to Burt, Carole, and Finn, and then driving back to Dalton.  
**

"We should really get going," I said. "It's already four in the afternoon. We can make it back to get dinner at school."

"Alright," he said, "It was really fun yesterday, nice to see you again Carole, Burt. Goodbye Finn," Blaine shouted the last part just to get Finn to groan throw a pillow at him.

My dad and Carole just snickered. I rolled my eyes, and hugged everyone goodbye.

Blaine and I drove the hour and half home, and then went to his room. He didn't have a roommate, so we could have some privacy.

We just snuggled on his bed for a while, watching a movie.

"You know what Blaine?" I said, randomly.

"What?" he asked.

"You saved my life," I whispered.

"How is that?"

"If I would have never met you, I think I probably would have died. I wouldn't have thought of anything to come here, and I would still be at McKinley being tortured every day. I'm sure I actually would have killed myself from there. No one should have to deal with that,"

Blaine didn't say anything. It's like I could see the gears in his head, trying to think of something to say.

"I love you, Blaine Anderson," I said eventually. That was the first time we've said it to each other, and I knew I meant it.

"I love you too, Kurt Hummel," he finally was able to say. I never would have thought my life to be like this. I thought I was going to spend it alone. I'm just happy, and content right now.

**Chapter 13 (If you wanna read it,)**

Waking up, the first thing I saw was Blaine. He was somehow chained onto the wall in front of me. After a few minutes I realized I was in the same position.

"What the hell?" I said to myself. We looked like we were in a basement somewhere, or a dirty old barn. There was actually blood everywhere. I pulled at my arms suspended above me, and cried out.

"Blaine! Please wake up!" I yelled, starting to cry. Whoever did this was insane. I was making a lot of noise, with me screaming, and the clanking of the chains.

"So you're finally awake, huh?" a voice said from the doorway. It was exactly who I thought it was.

"What is your problem?" I screamed at him.

"My problem? Didn't think I had a problem," he said, while twirling a giant butcher knife in his hands.

"Oh you do, you asshole. You can't just kidnap people, and I know exactly why you did it," I sneered.

"Oh yeah, and why is that?" he asked, casually.

"Because you're jealous, that I chose Blaine and not you. Because you're gay," I screamed.

That got him mad. He lashed his hand across my face, I thought he cut me with the knife at first, but it was just his hand. It hurt too, making my head turn and hit against the wall behind me. I kept my head like that too, keeping my eyes closed.

He took his big sweaty hand to my chin and roughly made me look him in his eyes. I was scared, he had us tied up in a freaking barn somewhere, and he had a knife. He was also capable of making us pass out whenever he wanted us to. I knew I had fresh tears falling down my cheeks. Blaine hasn't even woken up yet. All I could think about is if he was dead or not. He hit his head really hard.

I was staring at him, Dave noticed. He had this evil look in his eye. He let go on my face and walked over to him.

"No! Please don't hurt him!" I screamed.

Dave grabbed him by the hair and pulled his head up. He had blood running down his face, from the giant gash on his forehead. He got him to wake up, soon enough. Blaine was really confused, and looking at me, and then I saw him start to cry. I've only seen Blaine cry once.

"Kurt!" he yelled to me.

"Don't touch him!" I scream at Dave. It wasn't helping. He took his knife and brought it to Blaine's chin. Blaine looked up and was whimpering. He looked so helpless, and I couldn't even do anything about it.

I'm glad he didn't cut him, but then he came back to me. Blaine was struggling against the chains, just as I was before. It was no use, even if we got out, I couldn't out run him. I wouldn't even leave without Blaine.

"How about that scar you got Hun?" Dave said, pulling up my bloodied shirt to look at it.

It was completely shut, but sometimes it still hurt, like when you put pressure on it, but that's exactly what he did. Hard.

I screamed, which made Blaine go crazy. My vision turned white, kind of, and I was dizzy from the pain. When he let go, I was breathing heavily. Out of nowhere, I threw up on him, all over him shirt, and down his pants. I'm sure it was warm, and disgusting. Opposite of being slushied I guess, but much, much worse. He growled, and this time actually took his knife to me. It was on my chest, right above my heart. He stalked out of the barn, and left us by ourselves again.

"Blaine," I said, breathlessly. My body felt like it was on fire.

"Kurt! Are you alright?" Blaine asked.

"Just dandy," I said, with gritted teeth.

"Glad you have a sense of humor in this situation," Blaine replied, glaring at me.

"What am I suppose to say? I feel like crap? You want me to explain how I'm feeling?" I asked.

"No," Blaine replied, quietly.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"I'm sorry too,"

"So what do you suppose we do then? We have to find a way out of here," I said.

"Help!" Blaine screamed loudly.

"I really don't think anyone is going to hear you," Dave said, walking back in with different clothes on. He looked really angry, "There isn't a house within radius of ten miles every direction."

Neither of us said anything.

"What? No more telling me how wrong this is? Of course I know that. I would have never done any of this, if it wasn't for those people in Juvy. They taught me things," he said, playing with his knife again.

"You know? You shouldn't mess with people with a lot of money. When we get out of here, I'm suing your ass until you go to jail!" Blaine growled at him.

"Oh when? I would use the word if. But I don't see that being very likely," Dave said.

"I hope you die alone!" I screamed as he was getting closer to Blaine to hurt him. I can't watch that.

"What did you just say?" he asked.

"You heard me,"

"I know what you're trying to do, it's not going to work," Dave said, turning back towards Blaine.

He stood and thought about what he was going to do, and then kind of gave up. I didn't see where he dragged a little cart in from, but it was holding the gas he used to make us pass out. It had the tube running from the nozzle on the top, and a couple different heads hanging on little hooks next to it. Right now, it didn't have anything on it, just the end of the tube. Dave took the part doctors use, the mask and connected it and just made Blaine pass out.

He dragged it over to me, but I fought harder than that. I struggled and moved my face away, he held my face, but I held my breath for a little while. He ripped off the mask part, and threw it back on the cart before holding my mouth open and forcing the tube down my throat. That's all I remembered before passing out.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Dalton, Third person POV**

"Hey, have you seen Blaine and Kurt around?" David asked Wes in the common room. David has been looking around everywhere for them.

"No? Why?" Wes replied, pausing his video game.

"Blaine told me, he'd be back here for dinner, and neither of them was there. Both their cars are here," David explained, sounding worried.

"Have you checked their rooms? You know how they are,"

"Maybe," David said, blushing because he felt stupid for not looking there.

"Mmm hmm," Wes said, starting to play the game again.

David rolled his eyes and went up to the dorm hallway. Kurt's room was empty, so he looked across the hall and went inside. No one was in there either, but he noticed something. The door frame for the bathroom was chipped up and cracked a little bit. There was red goo all over it, and some on the floor too. It faintly led a trail towards the open window.

David felt scared again. Either this was some stupid practical joke Blaine was playing on them, or they were really in trouble, David thought.

He ran out of the room, not bothering to shut the door and ran to Wes.

"Come on!" he shouted, and then started dragging Wes towards the headmaster's office.

Wes was very confused, "What? What's going on?" he asked.

"I'll tell you at Ms. Blackwell's office," David shouted, running down the hallways.

He burst into her office, and Ms. Blackwell stood up, angry.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

David couldn't catch his breath. He had his hands on his knees, and he was crouched over.

"It's Blaine and Kurt. I went into their room, and the window was open, and there was blood on the bathroom door leading to that window," David finally said, after being able to breathe.

"What?" Wes and the head master shouted at the same time.

"Come on, I'll show you," David said, and started back towards the room. Both of the others followed him quickly.

After Ms. Blackwell investigated the scene, she said, "Well, I don't know if this is real or not, so we're going to have to wait until morning to see if they return. If they don't, I'm calling the police, and their parents. Now, both of you get back to your rooms. Lock the windows, tell the other boys."

The two boys left without a word, but instantly started whispering to each other.

"What the hell man?" Wes said.

"I have no clue; I don't really see Blaine as the one to joke around like this,"

"Exactly, but Kurt is gone too. Who would have taken them?"

"I don't know. Kurt did mention someone from his old school that had a big problem with him, but I didn't think it would be this bad. He's still only our age. He wouldn't have been able to get both of them out of that window,"

"He's a football player, Kurt's this scrawny little thing, and Blaine isn't that much bigger,"

"Oh,"

"Yeah, I know,"

"I guess we'll have to wait and find out what happens. I just have a bad feeling about this," David said, sighing and turning towards his door, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, night man," Wes said, doing the same.

* * *

**Kurt and Blaine Kurt POV**

I woke up for the second time in this hell hole, but now I wasn't tied up anymore. My hands were free, but my feet weren't. At least I could reach Blaine; we were both on a pipe looking thing, but we could move and sit next to each other.

"Hey, are you awake?" I asked quietly, trying to move towards him. Although, when I tried to move, my heart felt like it exploded, but it was just that cut I had. He woke up when I made that loud groan. First he looked around confused, and then hurried to try and get close to me. He stumbled a lot, and swayed around. I'm pretty sure he has a concussion from hitting the bathroom door. Both of our clothes were torn, and had blood on them, most of it dry and crusty.

"So how long do you think we've been here?" Blaine whispered.

"I don't know, but long enough for this," I waved at my chest, "To stop bleeding and crust up like this."

"I feel like I'm going to throw up, and I'm really dizzy, and my head is killing me," Blaine said.

"Yeah, you hit your head on the bathroom door when we suddenly passed out. I watched you, scariest moment of my life," I said.

"Yeah, well how do you think I felt when you were screaming over there when Karofsky came in?" Blaine said.

"Touché,"

We stayed silent for a few minutes. "Do you think he's going to kill us?" Blaine asked.

"Oh god I hope not. I'm sure my dad has the police after us, shit he'll get the damn FBI looking for me," I said, huffing up a tiny laugh.

"Good, because I really don't know what my parents would do," Blaine said quietly, looking down at the ground.

Slowly, I wrapped my arms around him. Slow only because I could barely move my arm.

I think we fell asleep like that, but it made Karofsky made enough to rip us apart when he came in again.

"I get it now," I said quietly, both Blaine and I were still cringing and groaning from being thrown away from each other.

"Oh yeah?" he asked. That seemed to be a favorite saying of his.

"You're jealous, of me choosing Blaine and not you. I know that you kissed me in that locker room. I don't really remember it that well, but I know you did," I said.

He got mad, and dragged me to stand up from my neck.

"You," he growled, and then he calmed down a little, "You know what? You're right, and I'm going to make him watch me make love to you right here."

I think that scared me more than him actually having that knife. He already stole my first kiss; he is definitely not stealing my virginity. I mean, Blaine and I have done some pretty dirty things, but never even coming close to actually having sex.

"No, please don't," I whimpered, trying hard to breathe because of his grip on my throat. Blaine got mad and tried to storm up and tackle him, but just got dizzy and stumbled back down onto the ground.

"That's exactly what turns me on," Dave whispered in my ear. It was hot and sweaty, and just gross.

"Get off of me," I said, shoving him away a little bit. It didn't do a lot, but he let go of my neck.

He kissed me once, but it didn't last long, because Blaine used that last of his strength to hit him in the back of his head with a random board sitting on the ground. I think Blaine was just trying to make him mad or something. He really was pushing our luck.

While Blaine was breathing heavily, and trying to regain some strength, Karofsky put him back up onto the wall with his hands tied above him.

"You two claim you love each other so much, why don't you get some matching scars?" he said sadistically. I've never seen him so; I don't know how to put it, crazy? He looked like one of those serial killers in scary movies.

He lifted up Blaine's shirt and took his knife to his chest, in almost the same spot he cut me, although he went slowly, and Blaine screamed. It broke my heart. I tried to get up and grab him, but the chains on my feet made him just out of reach.

Karofsky stormed out of the barn and left us by ourselves again. Blaine was still hanging there, with his head limp. I knew he was still awake, just in a whole lot of pain.

"Blaine? Do you think you can untie your hands?" I asked.

"Maybe, just hold on," he said.

"Okay. Take your time,"

He sat in silence for a long time before he looked up.

"Do you hear that?" he asked.

"Hear what?" I tried to listen to anything.

"There's talking outside, more than one person," Blaine said.

"I don't hear anything. You hit your head really hard, I'm sure you're just hearing things," I said, reaching my hand to lightly touch his foot.

Blaine squirmed around a little bit with his hands, and then just dropped onto the ground in front of me. He made a lot of groaning noises, but I took him and held him close to me. We just sat and eventually fell asleep again.

* * *

**At Dalton. Third POV.**

David and Wes woke up the next day on Saturday to find the police walking the hallways.

"Oh no," David said.

They left in their sweatpants and baggy t-shirts to find Ms. Blackwell.

"Boys, just go back to the dorms until the police are finished investigating. I have to call the parents," she told them when they walked up to her.

The sighed and grudged back to their rooms.

Ms. Blackwell spoke with an officer before heading back to her office to get the boys emergency cards to find the phone numbers. She called Kurt's father first.

"Hi is this Mr. Hummel? This is Ms. Blackwell from Dalton Academy," she said into the receiver.

"Yeah, this is him. He's been back for a day, he's already into trouble?" Burt said.

"Well not exactly. There was a break in last night, and you need to come here. Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel are missing," Ms. Blackwell finally said.

"What! I thought this school was safe for him! How could that happen?" Burt screamed. He started swearing, while hurrying to get out of the shop to his home and get Carole.

"This is the first time anything like this has happened, ever. I don't know how it happened either. I'm sorry Mr. Hummel. We will find them,"

"I'll be there as soon as I can drive there," Burt said, hanging up on her, and running to close up the shop for now. It took him only forty-five minutes to get there from the original hour and a half because he was speeding. Carole was freaking out too.


	14. Chapter 14

**Alrighty then, Sorry this took kinda long to get out. I had to finish this science project, that's already overdue, and It's not done yet. Oh well. **

**I really don't have much to say for this, I kinda had a hard time writing it. Sorry, if anything doesn't seem real, it is called fiction.**

**Really, I'm writing this for my amusement. It's not like i'm doing it for a competition... It's fun making my own scenarios for them. Some people just take Fanfiction way too seriously. **

**Also, the Super Bowl Episode was AMAZING! I recorded on my DVR, and am going to watch it again, and again, and again, until Silly Love Songs comes out.**

**PS, this one's kinda short. Sorry.**

**If we can get 100 reviews, by the end of this chapter, I'll write something, extra. Like put a poll up and use comments for different story one-shots. So, You can comment anything you want to happen as a one-shot. It's kinda gotta be from my story, like either in the future, or whatever. Even if you don't reach 100 with just this chapter, I'll post it and write it whenever I do get 100, I am quite close.  
**

Chapter 14

**Dalton. Ms. Blackwell's Office. Third POV**

Burt hung up the phone, so Ms. Blackwell hung up and then dialed the first number listed on his papers.

It rang for a while before anyone picked up, but it sound liked they ran to it.

"Hello?" Skylar answered.

"Hi, can I speak to Mr. or Mrs. Anderson please?" Ms. Blackwell asked.

"They aren't here right now, and they won't be back until Sunday," she replied.

"Oh, is there any way to reach them? It's actually an emergency,"

"Uh, maybe. Who's this?"

"Ms. Blackwell, Principal of Dalton Academy,"

"Oh, Blaine got in trouble? That's funny," Skylar said, going into the kitchen to find the number her parents left her.

"No, not trouble. He's missing, along with another student of ours,"

"What? What do you mean by missing? I just talked to Blaine yesterday," Skylar asked, dropping what she was doing.

"There was a break in at the school and he and another student are nowhere to be found. We also found blood in his dorm, with the window open,"

"What?" Skylar asked again, her voice going up in pitch, because she was about to cry, "What other student?"

"Kurt Hummel,"

"Oh god, Kurt,"

"The police have been notified, and are searching as we speak. I just need to speak with his parents,"

Skylar gave her the number and hung up. After she put the phone back on the cradle, and slid down onto the ground and wrapped her arms around her knees. She took out her phone and tried to text her best friend to come over, but her hands were too shaky so she just called her.

"Tiffany? Can you come over?" she asked.

"Why? What's wrong? Are you crying?" Tiffany replied.

"Yeah, just please, come over. The doors locked, you have to bring your key," Skylar said.

"Alright, I'll be over in ten minutes,"

"Thank you,"

She hung up the phone and dropped in onto the carpet next to her, and just started crying.

Ms. Blackwell dialed the number the girl gave her and waited for an answer.

"Anderson publishing, how can I help you?" someone answered.

"Hi, can I speak to Mr. Anderson?" she asked.

"He's in a meeting right now, can I take a message?" the receptionist asked.

"Not really, it's an emergency. Is Mrs. Anderson there?"

"Yes, I'll redirect you there, please hold,"

"Anderson?" Mrs. Anderson finally said.

"Hi, is this Blaine's mother? I'm the principal at his school. There has been a break in and he's missing. Is there any way that you can get here?"

"Oh no, I cannot. He'll be fine, we had him micro chipped at birth. I'll send down an agent with the information on how to find him. It's happened before, running off with his friends and not saying anything for days," Mrs. Anderson said.

"You aren't coming? He could be dead and you don't care?"

"Oh course I care! How dare you think that! I'm just too busy to leave the office here in New York to come,"

"Oh, sorry, well we'll be anxiously waiting for them,"

They hung up, and Mrs. Anderson went right back to doing what she was before, faxing over information to her agent in Ohio.

Ms. Blackwell was flabbergasted. How could she not come here to look for her son? If her kids ever went missing she'd drop everything and run to find them, but they're all older and have kids of their own.

**Kurt and Blaine third POV**

"He hasn't been here in a long time, and I'm seriously starving," Blaine said.

"Well it's a good thing he hasn't been in here," Kurt said, "Yeah I agree though, I don't know how long it's been, but I'm seriously starving."

There was a limited supply of water, running from the pipe they were hooked onto. It was gross, but the only thing they had to survive.

"Maybe he went back to school. If he disappeared with us, they'd obviously suspect him. Or at least, that's what I would do," Kurt said.

"Well, either we die from an animal finally coming for us, or we die of starvation," Blaine said.

"Hey! Don't talk like that. My dad will find us, so shut up," Kurt said.

"Sorry, but it's been too long. I really don't think anyone's looking anymore,"

"Don't say that either! God! Although I don't know the precise time we've been here, but I'm sure that my dad wouldn't stop looking for months, year's maybe. You don't know how he is," Kurt said. He was starting to get really angry at him. He didn't believe in his dad.

"I don't know," Blaine said, sighing and lying down on the hard ground.

They were both silent for a long time.

"Do you hear that?" Blaine asked.

"No, there's nothing there, we've been through this before," Kurt said.

"Okay,"

"Wait, what did you hear?" Kurt asked, sitting up and straining his head because he thought he heard something too.

"Sirens," Blaine said.

"I think I hear that too," Kurt said, trying to scoot towards the barn entrance.

"Nah, we both want it so badly, we're both imagining things," Blaine said.

"You're probably right," Kurt agreed, moving back to wrap his arms around Blaine.

Kurt could have sworn the sirens were getting louder, but he wasn't sure.

"I keep hearing them," Blaine said.

"Me too. Now we can only hope it's real,"

"Yeah, but with our luck, it's not," Blaine sighed, closing his eyes, and trying to block out the pain with sleep.

Blaine fell asleep, lying on top of Kurt, but Kurt stayed awake, trying to find out more about those sirens. There was definitely more than one, and it was getting closer and closer. He decided to ignore it and watch Blaine sleep.

They've tried to think of ways to get out of there, but eventually they'd be outside, and Dave said it was in the middle of nowhere. Where would they go? Run around in a field for days? Get lost somewhere?

"Now, first team, go inside the house and search. Second team scourer the perimeter and the rest of you follow me into the barn. The boys are here somewhere, let's just hope they're alive," a man said out of the blue. Kurt heard other talking, and gravel crunching. The door to the barn burst open and he heard what sounded like an army coming in. Pretty much just like those movies.

You never know how scary it is to be at gun point, even if it was just the police and you knew they weren't going to shoot at you. Blaine was sleeping, but the police put down their guns and ran to us. A man started talking into his walkie-talkie and said, "Found the two boys, need EMT's in the barn, bring wire cutters. Keep searching grounds for others."

"Is he alive?" one of them asked me.

I couldn't really answer anything they were asking. I was too much in shock. Blaine did wake up a few seconds later, and talked to them.

"Wow, my dad really did send the FBI after me. I was joking when I said that," I finally said, realizing that we were being saved.

"You are two lucky boys. Whichever one of you is Blaine, you're parents had you micro chipped at birth. That's how we found you. That sick man hid you very well," one police man said.

"Cause that's not creepy," Blaine said sarcastically

After a few minutes, two EMT's ran inside and another police officer with giant chain cutters.

They helped us stand up and walk out of the barn into the sunlight. I felt like doing something really dramatic about seeing sun for the first time in a long time, but I was too tired, and in pain. Blaine was forced to wear a neck brace, and get carried to the cars by a stretcher. I just limped alone with the aid of another EMT. They wanted me to be in a stretcher too but I refused.

Blaine pretty much passed out again, from moving around so much. I was scared if he would be okay. I couldn't deal with that again. My dad went into a coma and being in the unknown about him coming out of it or not was horrible. I couldn't handle that with the second most important person in my life, especially not again.

Dave was right about being in the middle of nowhere. You could see grass fields for miles. The road was creepy looking, like the one from scary movies like Jeepers Creepers or Children of the Corn.

We were forced to drive in different ambulances, although I really wasn't hurt that badly. I could have been with Blaine. You just couldn't argue with these damn EMT's.

I don't remember the drive home at all, because they gave me medication and I passed out.

**Dalton**

"I just got conformation that they found both the boys, and are on their way to the hospital in Westerville," Ms. Blackwell said.

"Oh thank the lord," Carole said, squeezing her husband's hands. Burt just sighed and almost started crying. His boy was safe. He stood up from the office chair he was sitting in, and went out to their car. Ms. Blackwell gave them directions to get to the hospital.

"I have to stay here, it is still school hours," she told the Hummel's.

"Alright, thanks you so much for your help," Carole said.

Burt and Carole had been driving up the Dalton on the days the police went out to investigate. Today was the day they were searching the area that Blaine's chip was found. Today was the most anxious day, because they knew they were going to be found, just not being sure if they were dead or not. It was very hard on Burt. He was scared most of the time, and had a lot of people telling him to calm down or he'd have another heart attack. He tried very hard. He would fight to the death for his son.

Finn was scared as well, but wasn't allowed to skip school to go to Dalton with them. He was in school worrying about everything. He couldn't concentrate on any of his work. Actually none of New Directions could either. Even Puck and Santana were scared, although they didn't show it as much. The teachers frowned upon them. The only teacher that knew was Mr. Shue and Coach Sylvester.

Burt and Carole arrived at the Westerville hospital after Kurt and Blaine got there, so they couldn't see them yet. Burt was crazy, pacing the floors. Burt was probably worse though.

"Burt, they're fine," Carole said.

"You don't know that. No one has even come out to say anything yet," Burt said.

"Yes, that's true, but you know Kurt better than that. He'll fight; he's like a force of nature. Seriously, last time he was fine," Carole said.

That made Burt calm down a little bit, enough for him to sit down with Carole and just wait.

Kurt was slightly used to waking up after medication in a hospital. Blaine wasn't though. He was scared at first, and felt nauseous, but then saw Kurt lying in the bed next to him and he actually felt safer. Kurt was already awake.

"Hi," Kurt said.

"Hi,"

"How are you feeling?"

"I don't know. I guess I understand how you felt when you said you couldn't feel your body," Blaine said, trying to sit up a little.

Kurt just laughed, "Yeah, I got that feeling now too."

Blaine had a cut on his forehead, but nothing else that was visible. Kurt didn't really have any visible damage, except a few bruises.

A doctor came in, noticing talking from inside.

"Well, how do you both feel?" he asked.

"Weird," Blaine said, while at the same time Kurt said, "Fine."

"Do you feel pain anywhere?" he asked, coming to check on Blaine first, because Blaine obviously was hurt more.

"Only when you touch it," Blaine said, grimacing when the doctor prodded at his head.

"Well, you just need to rest, and eat something before you do. Please decide to eat a lot; you guys sure need it,"

"Oh good, I could seriously eat a horse right now," Blaine said.

The doctor chuckled before showing them how to call down for food.

"I'll tell the relatives in the waiting room they can come in, but not for very long,"

"My parents are here?" Blaine asked, clearly showing his surprise.

"I don't know which is which. I would sure hope that you're parents came. You both were involved in a major crime. Tomorrow the police will be questioning you,"

The doctor left, and immediately Blaine got food. Kurt did get much more than he was used to eating, but not as much as Blaine.

Burt, Carole, and another person that neither boy knew came in.

"Oh Kurt," Burt said quickening his pace to reach his child's bed.

"Dad, calm down. It's definitely not as bad as last time. I'm fine," Kurt said.

"Good. Now what about the man who did this to you? Where is he? Do you even know who it is?" Burt asked.

"Burt, he just woke up, you'll find out eventually. Just be happy that he's fine," Carole said.

Blaine was silent most of the time.

"Who's that?" Kurt asked.

"I work for Mr. and Mrs. Anderson," she said.

"Oh right, because my mother and father couldn't be bothered to come here themselves. I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up," Blaine said.

"I agree with you though. I wasn't denying coming, I just really thought they should have gone themselves," the worker said.

"No, I don't even want to see them now. Tell them I died, nothing will happen," Blaine said.

"Blaine! Don't say that!" Kurt said.

"It's true," Blaine said, getting angry.

"I think we should go, let them get their rest," Carole said.

"Fine, but Kurt, I'll be back here in the morning," Burt said.

"Okay dad, love you," Kurt said.

"Love you too,"

The worker never said anything else, and just followed Burt and Carole out of the room.

Kurt and Blaine went to sleep after they ate, and both didn't want to see what the next day held. They were sure they would come face to face with Karofsky again, and that's what scared them.


	15. Chapter 15

**Alrighty then, new chapter. yay, **

**well, same goes for this chapter. 100 reviews, means a cool one-shot. hehe, please leave ideas of anything that you would possibly want to happen. Once I get enough, I'll post a poll, and you can decide which one you want the most. Eh, I'll probably write it even without the 100 reviews. just leave anything you want to happen.  
**

**This one is kind of a filler. next chapter will be the trail, and seeing Karofsky for the first time since in that barn. **

**It's not edited at all, I just really wanted to post as soon as possible.  
**

Chapter 15

**Kurt POV**

We finally got to go home today. They arrested Karofsky, and he's in jail, and he had to wait to go to court because of us. The trail will be on Monday. Today was Friday.

"Blaine? Are you going home by yourself? You had a concussion, you still need to be woken up every few hours," Carole said.

"My little sister is there, she can do that," Blaine said.

"How old is your sister? She's there by herself all the time too?" Carole asked.

"Yeah, I don't agree with it either. She's thirteen. I try to make her go to her friends' houses as much as possible," Blaine said.

"Well, no offense, but I really think you should have an adult watch over you for now. You can come home with us, I'm sure Burt won't mind," my eyes lit up. A week with Blaine at our house? Sleeping in the same room together,

"I don't really know," Blaine said,

"Don't be silly, Blaine!" I said.

"Yeah, you can't be alone like that. The school gave you two weeks off, so you can stay with us for two weeks," Carole said,

"Well, I guess. I just don't want to impose," Blaine said,

"Really Blaine, it isn't that big of a deal," I said.

"Exactly," Carole agreed.

My dad came back in with both of our discharge papers. He really kind of took over for Blaine as being his guardian, because we knew his parents would do anything.

We told him about Blaine staying, and as Carole said, he was more than welcoming. He wasn't all that happy that'd I'd be home alone with Blaine while Finn was at school.

We drove home, and stopped at Blaine's house on the way. My dad and Carole stayed in the car while Blaine and I went inside to find him an overnight bag.

"Blaine!" Skylar screamed, and ran over to us and hugged us both at the same time.

"Oh my god, I'm so glad to see you. Nobody told me anything about it. God, moms' agent had to come to the house and tell me you were in the hospital. Do you know how freaked out I was?" she rambled.

"Wow, that's stupid," I said.

"Yeah, I know," she said, "Are you guys staying here?"

"No, my parents are outside with the car. Blaine is staying with us at my house. My step-mom thinks he should have an adult around him," I told her.

"Oh," her face turned down. I knew she was disappointed, "Well you need to come back, and I just need to spend time with you. After two weeks of not knowing where you were, kind of freaks you out."

"I'm not allowed to drive," Blaine said, going to his room to pack a bag. Skylar just followed us.

"Well, Kurt can drive you here," Skylar suggested.

"I don't think my dad wants us to be here alone," I said.

"Well, think of something. Please?" Skylar asked.

"Oh, you can just come to my house. That's no big deal," I told her.

"Really? That'd be awesome," Skylar's face lit up again.

"Yeah, I know what you mean by wanting to be with him," I said. We were standing in Blaine's doorway while he scrambled around his room.

"Wow, I have a headache now," Blaine said, putting his book bag on his shoulder without bandages, and came to close his door behind us.

"We should probably go now, you need to rest," I said.

"You know? I wasn't the only one hurt. You should have to 'rest' too," Blaine said, glaring at me.

"I know, but I wasn't hurt as bad as you," I retorted.

Blaine sighed and walked back down the stairs.

"Call me if you need anything. I'll probably get him to drive up here tomorrow and we can see each other then, or the next day. Alright?" Blaine said to Skylar. He hugged her after she nodded and we left saying bye.

We finally drove home and both of us really went to sleep. Finn was interrogating us but Carole told him to stop after a few minutes. I was glad that Finn was so interested, and wanted to help somehow. It made me proud to actually call him my brother.

I woke up the next day to find Blaine still sleeping on the couch in my room. Finn was gone for school. I looked at my clock, it was 9:30. My dad and Carole already left for work. Blaine and I had the house to ourselves. Yay.

I went upstairs and left Blaine alone. I made a hearty breakfast for myself because eating nothing for two weeks, and then eating hospital food wasn't very fun. An hour later, Blaine came upstairs with a scared look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked, standing up from the couch and walking to him.

"My parents just called me," he said.

"Oh, what's so bad about that?" I asked.

"Nothing, they want me to come to New York for a few days next week and 'talk'," Blaine replied, air quoting the last word.

"Oh. Are you going to go?" I asked.

"I don't know. I kind of have to. I don't want to go alone. Do you think you could come with me? We can stay an extra day and go shopping or see a Broadway show or something," Blaine suggested.

I smiled with excitement, and then I thought about how we were going to get there.

"Blaine, I don't have the money to get a plane ticket," I said.

"I'll buy you one," he said.

"No, they're too expensive,"

"Really? That isn't much of a problem for me," he said, frowning at me.

"Too bad, I won't let you buy me a freaking plane ticket,"

"But I want you to come, please? I really don't want to go by myself,"

"What about my dad? He probably won't let me go after what just happened,"

"Is that a yes?"

"It's a maybe. You still have to ask my dad and I'm almost positive he'll say no,"

"We'll be with my parents," he said, and then added, "For the most part."

"You have to ask. You want me to come; you have to ask my dad,"

"Oh come on. That's not fair,"

"Life's not fair," I said. He shut up after that, and went into the kitchen to get him food.

"Skylar keeps bugging me to get her," Blaine called from the kitchen fifteen minutes later.

"You want to see her today? I don't care if she comes over, but do you want her to?" I called back.

"Oh course I do. I barely ever get to see her," he said, this time walking out with a plate.

"Alright, we can leave after I shower," I said, standing up to go into the basement.

"Okay, I'll let her know we'll be there in three hours," Blaine said sarcastically, changing the channel to the early morning cartoons. I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up," I said, chuckling a little. "I can't even really shower, I can't get this wet," I said after, and then pulled up my shirt.

"I know. I have one almost identical," Blaine said.

I rolled my eyes again, and went down to shower. Well, wash my hair.

It didn't take me three hours, more like just one. Blaine just kind of changed his clothes and walked out of the house.

I drove the fifteen minutes in my Navigator to Blaine's house. Skylar was waiting at the end of the driveway.

"How the hell am I supposed to get in there?" she said, opening the door. The floor came up to her thighs.

"Jump, climb, I don't know. Didn't you use to go rock climbing all the time when we went to Hocking Hills?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, although I wish I could still do that, now dad doesn't have time to ever go anywhere. I've taken over his rock and gem collection. I've expanded it into one of the spare rooms, and bought some shelving," she said.

"Wow, maybe one day I'll take you. Kurt you can come too," Blaine said.

"Rocks? Dirt? Uh, no," I said. Skylar finally got into the car and closed the door. I started to drive away as she buckled her seat belt.

"That, that was harder than Chimney Rock," she said.

"Chimney Rock is just a bunch of stairs; it even has an elevator in the rock?" Blaine asked, eyeing her.

"Bazinga," she replied.

Blaine laughed.

"Wait, I don't get it," I said, pulling onto the highway to our house.

"It's from a TV show, The Big bang Theory? This one guy, Sheldon Cooper, he doesn't really get sarcasm, so he talks super serious and then just says Bazinga afterward. Everyone gets mad at him, mostly Penny," Skylar explained, "It's really funny, you should watch it sometime."

"Oh, I've never seen it," I replied.

We reached my house, with casual conversation, Blaine and Skylar catching up.

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked.

"You want to watch a movie?" Blaine suggested.

"Ooh! Can we watch a scary movie?" Skylar asked, "I'm not big on animated Disney movies."

"I haven't seen a good horror movie in a while, since Blaine doesn't like watching them," I said.

"Good, we're watching a Pulse marathon," Skylar said, reaching into her bag and pulling a box set, "Well, triathlon? There are three of them."

"Do you just carry them around everywhere?" I asked.

"No, I figured we'd be doing nothing, so why not?" she replied, handing them to me. We went into the living room. Skylar sat on the recliner, and after I put the movie in, Blaine and I snuggled on the love seat.

"We have to turn all the lights off, this movie is just better in the dark," Skylar said.

"Sure," I said, getting up to turn the lights off and shut the blinds.

Blaine went to the kitchen to get drinks.

After everything was settled, we watched the first movie.

Everyone literally screamed at a part where a book fell off the shelf, so this stupid ass guy went to go look at it. It zoomed in and a face popped out. We all laughed after.

"I've seen this so much, but it gets me every time," Skylar said.

I laughed. Blaine just looked terrified. He was clinging onto my arm.

Skylar looked at him and tried to keep from laughing.

"You know we didn't have to watch this movie?" I asked Blaine after it was done.

"No, we did. I knew it would scare him half to death," Skylar said.

"Oh shut up. You said you wanted to see me, not scare me," Blaine said.

"No, that just comes with the package," she replied.

I just watched them rant to each other. True siblings.

"You hungry?" I asked. No one replied, "Alright, I'll make myself some food."

I went into the kitchen to make a sandwich. I brought it out and ate it standing in the door frame, just watching the two. It ended with Blaine tackling Skylar to the ground, and tickling her. She was screaming, and laughing. The front door opened and Finn and Puck came in wearing their football pads.

"Why is it so dark in here?" Finn asked, they were laughing and then they stopped dead in their tracks and raised their eyebrows. Finn looked at me, and I shrugged.

Skylar pushed Blaine up by his shoulders and he gasped, "Oh fuck."

"Oh god, I'm so sorry," Skylar replied, reaching out to him. Finally they both noticed the couple standing in the door.

"Oh, why hello," Skylar said, standing up to fix her messy curls and her clothes, "Well this isn't awkward." She muttered under her breath, "Bazinga."

I just burst out laughing, and then I noticed the mess they made.

"Hey! You guys are going to clean that up!" I yelled at them.

"Wow, with you being back on your meds really makes you moody again," Finn finally said, walking past us to the kitchen.

I glared at him.

"Eh, yeah you're right. Blaine is too though," I said, plopping onto the couch.

"Hey!" Blaine said defensively.

Skylar was silent the entire time, sitting awkwardly.

"Who's that?" Finn asked, coming back into the room, pointing at Skylar with his sandwich.

"This is my sister, Skylar," Blaine said.

"Oh, she looks like just you," Finn said.

"Oh that was insulting!" Skylar said.

"Hey!" Blaine said.

They started ranting again.

"Do they do that a lot?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, but they love each other. I find it pretty amusing," I said.

"It is, now that I think about it," Finn replied, "Puck and I am going to shoot some hoops out back, call if you need anything."

"We have a basketball hoop?" I asked.

"Yeah, it came from my old house, you haven't seen it? It's the tall thing sitting next by the garage you know?" Finn said.

"Oh, guess I never noticed it," I replied. He nodded and went out back with Puck.

When I went back to the living room, the mess was cleaned, and they were sitting back in there spots ready to watch the second movie.

"Uh? Alrighty then," I said, confused.

We sat down and watched the second one. I'd have to say, it wasn't as good as the first one.

When it was over, my dad and Carole came home.

"Hey dad, this is Skylar, Blaine's little sister. She wanted to come see him, after," I hesitated, "Well, you know."

"Oh that's completely understandable. Is she going to stay for dinner? I can ask Carole to add one more," my dad asked.

"Uh," I looked at her.

She shrugged her shoulders, "Sure, thank you," she said quietly.

"Well, I can see one thing different about you two. She's really shy, and Blaine definitely isn't," my dad said.

"Oh, there's more than that. I have good looks too. He obviously doesn't," Skylar said.

Both, Blaine and I defended him.

"Oh, he's plenty sexy," I said. My dad gave me a weird look. I smirked, and sat down on the couch again.

"Can I help you cook? I kind of have this thing with cooking," Skylar said, walking over to Carole.

"Oh of course honey," Carole said.

"I want to own a bakery one day, and make those big cakes like on those TV shows," she said.

"I used to make cakes like that, well not that big, but when Finn was a kid, he had this thing for cowboys…" Carole was saying, starting her famous 'Finn loved cowboys,' story. They left into the kitchen.

My dad came and sat on the recliner.

"So how are you two feeling today?" he asked.

"Fine, I guess. I really wasn't hurt that bad, dad. You don't have to worry about me. That trial is in two days, and Karofsky will be sentenced to jail," I said.

"You don't know that Kurt. He's only 17, so he really might not get it as bad,"

"No, he will. He's already done this once, and now it was worse, he will be going to jail. For a long ass time," I said. My dad just frowned at me.

"Have you thought about going back to McKinley? I'd prefer it if you were closer to us now,"

"I have thought about it, but I don't want to leave Blaine," I said, taking his hand into mine.

"You know Kurt? I've been actually thinking about it, and if you would want to go back, because I know you don't really like Dalton much, then I think I would transfer to McKinley with you. I'd much rather be closer than an hour and a half away from Skylar. Really, it's actually better to be back here," Blaine said.

"Really? You'd do that?" I asked.

"Yeah, I would only have to find an address to use; I mean I thought I could use yours. I just need to be in the Lima district," he replied.

"That'd be fine. I can transfer you both there; you said your parents don't even live around here? I can be your guardian. I mean, you're over here enough. I really like you Blaine; I think you're good for Kurt. You make him happy, so it makes me happy," my dad said.

I raised my eyebrows. Blaine smiled, "Thanks Burt, you know you've really been like the father I never really had. My dad only was there when I was like fourteen and Skylar was like nine, but it didn't last long," he said, "Oh that reminds me. My parents actually wanted me to go to New York to see them and 'talk.'" He did the same air quotes as when he told me.

"Oh, when?" dad asked.

"Probably next weekend, but I really don't want to go see them alone. I was wondering if you'd let Kurt come with me? I'd pay for his plane ticket and everything, don't worry. We will be staying under my parents' supervision if that disturbs you too," Blaine said.

"Well, I don't know about that, I'll have to think about it. I'll let you guys know in the next few days," he said, and then awkwardly stood up and went to the kitchen.

"I guess that went better than I thought," Blaine said.

"Should I go back to McKinley?" I asked, completely ignoring him.

"Did you not hear anything I just said?" he asked.

"Huh? What did you say?" I asked, shaking my head to clear my thoughts.

"I was talking to your dad, and I asked him about New York," he replied.

"Oh god, what did he say?" I asked.

"You seriously didn't hear any of it though?"

"No? I didn't even realize you were talking. Now what did he say?"

"He said he'll think about it, but it went better than I thought,"

"Oh, well that's good then. But I'm seriously thinking about going back. I really want to, but I just don't know. I can't take you from Dalton; you have friends and everything,"

"Kurt, we've been over this before actually, I see Wes and David all the time. They would be the only one I'd miss, but I still do, only now a little less. I'd be able to watch over Skylar, and be with you more often actually. You'd be back to your fantastic outfits every day, and I can walk into McKinley holding your hand every day," he said.

"Well, when you put it that way, I think I will,"

"Okay, now we can tell my parents when we go to New York next week,"

"My dad never said yes,"

"Oh but he will, or I'll just kidnap you then,"

"I really don't think he'll want that to happen, again,"

"Yeah, I don't really want to get shot,"

I laughed. Finally, some happy being put back into my life, I get to go back and be on New Directions, and maybe get Blaine to go on it too. We can both battle for solos from Rachel, and maybe even get Mr. Shue to let Blaine and I sing the romantic ballad coming from the two doors in the back.

That would probably be the best day of my life. Oh, how I love this boy next to me, and being able to sing about it front of a couple hundred people would be amazing.

A half hour later Carole called us in for dinner, and we sat together like a family. Skylar seemed to like Carole a lot. Blaine said it was probably because she's never really had a mother type of figure. Puck and Finn devoured their food, and then left to go back outside.

"Kurt? It's going to get dark soon; do you want me to drive Skylar home?" Carole asked, after cleaning up the table.

"Uh, I probably could drive, but if you want you can?" I replied.

"Okay," she said.

Blaine hugged his little sister, and said bye before Carole drove her home in her car.

"I'm actually pretty tired, Blaine and I are probably going to go crash now," I said a little while after taking my pain pills.

"Yeah, now I know how you felt, having to take these pills. The one I took last night totally knocked me out. It felt good though to sleep through an entire night like that," Blaine said, going into the kitchen to take his.

"Alright, one of you is on that couch, I don't want to walk down there and find you both naked in the same bed, or I'm making you sleep up here. Goodnight boys," my dad said.

"Night, love you dad," I called back to him after rolling my eyes and going downstairs.

"Goodnight," Blaine called, and then followed me down.

"Goodnight babe," Blaine kissed me goodnight, after I cleaned up in the bathroom.

"Goodnight Blaine," I replied, kissing him greedily.

He chuckled and then went to the couch and pretty much passed out, just like he said he would.

I did the same. Tomorrow would be a boring day, but I would be dropping the news to my dad about the schools. I really don't know why I didn't just tell him before I went to bed. Oh well. Thursday was the trial. That was what I was scared of.


	16. Chapter 16

**Update! - I already posted this chapter, but decided to change them going to New York, to going to a town in North Carolina. Only because I have no idea about like what's in NY, and what kind of clothes Kurt would buy, and the musicals. Although, I would just put RENT or something. **

**I've been going to this little town, Wilmington, or more like, Kure Beach, since I was like 8 ever summer. Although we aren't going this summer, I'm kinda pissed. I am getting a season pass to Cedar Point now, though. Hmm,**

**alright, back to the subject at hand now. Only a few little things have changed, from like broadway musical to going to see the military fort, and the aquarium. so, uh, here ya go.**

**I just copied and pasted the original AN from before, so if you already read this chapter, I don't think you really need to re-read it, but just skim maybe. Read the part about when Kurt finds out about the trip... that's really what's changed the most.**

**Sorry for this ridiculously long AN.  
**

**

* * *

**

**I am sooooooo sorry this took me almost two weeks to update. God, I feel terrible, but this chapter was incredibly hard to write. I had no idea what should've happened in court... I've never been in court, so I have no idea what really happens... just go along with it. If it's completely wrong, well, oh well. Oh and I have a couple French phrases in here, sorry if Google Translate isn't up to par if you speak it fluently. Lol.**

**Enjoy. **

**I also posted that One-Shot I've been talking about, go check it out. It's called Birthday Surprises? on my profile. **

**Someone also pointed out in the last chapter that I put in the beginning the trial was on Monday, but then at the end I put it was on Thursday.. well, it was Thursday. I always do that. I always forget that I already put a day earlier, and then just write in a new one. So If I did that again, I'm sorry.**

**Next chapter, Blaine and Kurt in New York and Blaine confronting his parents. O_o**

Chapter 16

Wednesday came and gone, and my dad was actually kind of happy I decided to go back to McKinley. Today was the day we would come face to face with Dave Karofsky once again. I was just hoping it was the very last time.

I was dressed in one of my very best suits with a stylish hat on my head. I even got Blaine to wear one of my scarves to look maybe a little bit fashionable.

"You know they're going to ask to see what he did to you guys, you know?" my dad asked, as we were driving downtown.

"Really? Why?" Blaine asked.

"Evidence?" I replied.

"Oh, didn't think of that,"

I was kind of self conscious about it, so I really hope they didn't.

We finished the drive in awkward silence, and then my dad walked us into the court house. Blaine tenderly grabbed my hand and squeezed it, reassuring me. I smiled a little and looked at him. There weren't very many people in the court room when we got there, so we sat down where the police officer told us to, and just waited.

The doors opened and a couple officers walked in, escorting the man I'd hoped to never see again. He was dressed in one of those hideous orange prison suits, and was handcuffed. I couldn't see the look on Blaine's face, but I knew mine was a mixture of fear, and me trying to glare at him. I bet it was a pretty funny looking face, but I just couldn't laugh right now. I was locked in a battle with his eyes.

He had a slightly sympathetic look, but it also looked angry. I felt kind of scared to be in the same room as him. Luckily though, the cop undid his handcuffs and re-attached them to the metal table in front of him. That was slightly reassuring.

"Please rise," the judge finally said, coming into the room.

We all stood up. After he talked some more, we sat back down. I wasn't much paying attention. I did for a matter of fact, pay attention when the judge called me to the stand.

"Do you promise to tell the truth and nothing but the truth?" the police went on, I repeated everything he said.

"Now, Kurt, you need to explain what David has done while you've been at the barn," our lawyer said.

"Well, uh, I don't really remember much, and the days seemed shorter, because he had this gas, and when we woke up, we didn't know how long we've been out, but I know one thing. He tied us up to the wall and had a knife. He was kissing me too. He might have tried to rape me? Blaine hit him though, and then he went after him and cut him too, in the same spot he did to me,"

"He's a liar!" Dave shouted from his seat.

"Quiet!" the judge yelled, smacking the gavel on the desk. It scared me a little bit, I jumped.

"Alright, that's all, you may go back to you seat," the lawyer said after a few more questions.

"Blaine Anderson, may you come to the chair?" they asked him.

He went up and repeated the truth paragraph and answered pretty much the same questions I got. I just really wanted to get out of here. My dad didn't really have anything to say about it, which was surprising.

The thing I dreaded the most came up.

"I'm sorry boys, but you need to take off your shirt," a paramedic said, reaching to undress the bandage so the judge could see it, and they could take pictures. It was really awkward standing in front of people with your shirt off. Blaine was right there with me though. His cut looked a lot worse than mine. I glanced at him, and gave a questioning face. It looked a little bit infected. The paramedic cleaned his a while longer than mine. I'd have to talk to him later. I would make him take better care of it.

"The jury has come to a final decision!" the judge called out to the court, reading his paper, "David Karofsky is sentenced to 10 years in jail. It would be many more, but he is still a minor."

I sighed with relief. I seriously thought it would be much shorter.

My dad led us out and down to the car.

"How are you two doing?" he asked.

"Fine," I replied.

"No you're not, Kurt, just talk about it, it'll make you feel better,"

"It's just, I don't know really. I kind of think this is all because Dave has a crush on me or something? He did kiss me then. It was scary being there; I didn't want him to be able to force me into having sex with him, because I think that's all that he wanted. I'm scared that there's other people out there that's going to do that to us. I'm only sixteen; I have all my life to live, who says it won't happen again?"

"I say, because I won't let it happen," my dad said.

"Yeah, exactly," Blaine said.

"Blaine, you wouldn't be able to stop anything. Let me remind you, that you were with me," I said, glaring at him.

He glared back at me for a second before his features softened, and then he shrugged and said, "Touché."

My dad sighed and then started the car, "Do you guys want anything to eat? I can stop somewhere,"

"No, I just want to go lay down," I said, closing my eyes and leaning back against the seat.

"Okay then,"

We went home without much talking, and then I went to the kitchen, and decided to take my nighttime pill now, so I could just go to sleep. I was tired, and I didn't want to talk to anyone right now. I pretty much passed out after I took off my suit and got into bed. I didn't realize that upstairs, Blaine and my dad were talking about me.

**Blaine POV**

Kurt just went right down into the basement and went to sleep. I didn't even get to talk to him really. I let him sleep though; he was really stressed out today. I sat on the couch that I was so familiar with and turned on the TV. Burt came and sat on the recliner after a few minutes. He seemed hesitant and kind of awkward.

"So if I were to let Kurt go to North Carolina with you, where would you be staying?" he asked. I was at a loss for words. Is he really bringing this up?

"Uh, at a condo they own on the beach, probably. Skylar and I always stayed there," I replied.

"Now, how long will you be there?"

"Well, it hasn't really been decided, probably three days, maybe four," I replied.

Burt sighed, "Well, what exactly do you need to do there?"

"My parents want to see me, and talk to me. I'm also going to tell them about how I'm transferring schools," I said.

"Talk about what happened?"

"I have no idea, probably, but you don't know them. We won't really ever be alone there so if that's what you're worrying about,"

"Yeah, okay, he can go. I want phone calls and texts all the time!" he said.

"Yes sir, we will. Thank you so much," I said. I got up and excitedly went into the basement. Kurt was sleeping with nothing more than his boxers on. I yelped out a little, and hurried to pull his blanket up. I didn't want to wake him, so I just grabbed a book sitting on his bookshelf and went back upstairs.

"He's sleeping, I can't tell him," I said disappointedly when Burt gave me a questioning look.

"Ah, you want to watch the game with me?" he asked.

I glanced at the book in my hand. "Eh what the hell?" I said, and put it on the nightstand and plopped down onto the couch again.

"Who's winning?" I asked.

Two and a half games later, Kurt came up without us knowing until he sat down on the couch next to me.

"Oh god, Kurt you scared me," I said dramatically grabbing my chest. He rolled his eyes.

"I've never seen you look so, I don't know, hobo-ish?" I said, looking at what he was wearing.

"Oh shut up, I feel like a hobo. What time is it?"

"Quarter after five," Burt said.

"I feel like I have jet-lag too, ugh,"

"You will when we go to North Carolina too, is there a time difference?"

"No there isn't, now wait? We're going?" Kurt asked.

I smiled.

"Oh my god, I'm going to another state!" Kurt screamed and jumped up, and started babbling about clothes and stores and ran down to his room.

I started to get up to go down behind him, but Burt stopped me.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You'll be trampled, or shouted at. Just let him do whatever it is he's doing,"

"Yeah," I said awkwardly, and sat back down.

**Kurt **

Eep! All I could think about was spending the entire day on the beach with Blaine! I began looking online to find what little stores they had for me to buy clothes. This was going to be the best day ever, and then after shopping, we could go see that fort Blaine told me about. I found out there was a giant aquarium too!

I took out my biggest suitcase and began putting all the outfits I wanted to wear on the beach. Blaine would probably tell me it was too much, since we were only staying for a few days, but oh well. I can wear multiple outfits a day.

Searching the internet was frustrating, because it wasn't going as fast as my brain was.

"Kurt! You have to come up and eat something!" Carole yelled down to me sometime later. I didn't know how long I was at it.

"If you don't come up here, I'm sending Finn down!" Blaine called after him.

"Let him try!" I screamed back.

"Okay then," Finn said, and came down the stairs slowly. I watch him with a glare in my eyes.

He had a playful look to his eyes.

"You know I play football? I can get you?" Finn said.

"Yes, but I'm small, and fast," I replied.

"We're in a bedroom. Where is there to run?" he asked.

I glared at him. We were kind of circling around in the empty space. He lunged out to grab me, but I was quicker and ran towards my bathroom. He was right, he was a football player and he knew how to get me. I was carried up the steps on top of Finn's shoulders kicking and screaming.

"This is embarrassing! Put me down!"

"No way! You can't go back downstairs until you eat something," Finn said, still carrying me into the dining room.

He just put down on one of the chairs.

"Do I need to sit on you? Or tie you down?" Finn asked.

I was laughing up to the tie me down remark. I got silent and looked at him with fear.

"Oh Grilled Cheesus, Kurt I didn't mean it like that. I'm so sorry,"

"No, its fine, I'll just eat then," I said quietly.

"Come on Kurt, I'm sorry if that brought up stuff, just," he stopped and groaned out in frustration.

"It's okay Finn, je vais bein," I said.

"Huh?"

"Oh, vous êtes à défaut en français maintenant, hein?" I replied.

"Okay, I have no clue what you just said, but sure, why not," he replied, sitting in the chair next to mine.

"So you really are failing French?" I asked.

"Wait, I never said that," he said.

"Yes you did, I asked you, 'So you're failing French now, eh?' and you said sure why not, so ha!" I said.

"Well I didn't know what you said, so it doesn't count,"

"Bien sûr, il compte,"

"Whatever dude, I have no clue what you said. I wonder if Brittney feels this way when we talk around her." Finn said, just randomly blanking into thought.

"Stop tormenting your brother in languages we don't know," my dad said, coming in with a casserole dish. Blaine followed with a pot of some sort of vegetables.

"It's not Friday?" I asked.

"Yeah, I have to work late tomorrow, so I decided to just do it tonight,"

"Oh, and that means I can torment Finn in English though right?" I asked, going back to the topic beforehand.

"No!" Finn shouted.

"Stop shouting, and just eat," Carole said, finally following to get her seat at the table. Blaine wasn't as awkward at our Family Dinner's anymore. He seemed to like them, and enjoyed having family now. I bet it was because he never did this sort of thing with his.

We all sat around the table and just enjoyed each other's company. We sat and laughed about stupid things, and ate and made snide jokes.

"I've got to finished packing now," I said, and hurried to clean my plate and get back into the basement.

"Kurt! We aren't leaving until next Thursday! We have a week to go!" Blaine said, following me with his empty plate.

"So? I already have this week's outfits. I plan them that way. A week at a time. You know I spend all Sunday in my closet," I said.

"Yes, I do know," Blaine said, rolling his eyes.

"See? I have work to do," I said.

"Don't plan the days there, I don't know when I'll be able to talk to my parent, and don't bring heavy coats or thick clothes. It's still warm even though it's February,"

"Already have Blaine, already have," I said as I ran down the steps. I could almost hear his eyes rolling.

Chapter 17

This past week has been the absolute slowest week of my life. Blaine and I would be going back to Dalton the Monday after we come back from Wilmington, and would be staying there until the end of the semester, and then go back to McKinley.

Page | 87


	17. Chapter 17

**So, if the last chapter hasn't been fixed yet, because I clicked on replace and stuff, then you wouldn't know that I changed them from going to New York to going to this small town in North Carolina... This is only because I've never been to New York, and I tried writing it, but really nothing came... I don't really know what clothes or any stores or anything is there... so Anderson Company is stationed in Wilmington, North Carolina. sorry, but I've just been to Kure beach like every summer my entire life. I know that place like my own neighborhood. **

**Finally got to 60,000 words...Woot woot.(: At least I think so, Oh well, i'm still happy.**

**Do you think we can actually get to 100 reviews now? I only got ONE for the last chapter, and it was just a smiley face. I mean, if you want, just do that. It tells me you like the story. I'm getting less and less feedback, and I'm starting to think people don't even like this anymore? should I delete it and stop posting or something? that would make me sad ): Sorry if I sound like a bitch, I think I do in a lot of my AN. I review almost every story I read...  
**

Chapter 17

This past week has been the absolute slowest week of my life. Blaine and I would be going back to Dalton the Monday after we come back from Wilmington, and would be staying there until the end of the semester, and then go back to McKinley.

Blaine and I were sitting in the terminal for our three hour flight to the Wilmington International Airport.

"You know, I always drive when we go. This will be the first time that I don't have my own car down there, since we're renting one at the airport. I would drive down with Skylar and we'd stay there for a like two weeks in the summer. It was probably one of the best things about the year," Blaine said after a few minutes in silence.

"Yeah, and now you're going back, and it probably won't be that fun," I said.

"Thanks for the moral support, Kurt," he said sarcastically.

"You're very welcome," I replied, in a cheery tone.

He rolled his eyes. They called for passengers after that. We picked up our carryon bags and headed for the doors.

"I hate flying. I've watched too many scary movies. I always feel like it's going to be like the show, Supernatural and there's like a demon on the plane, trying to make us all die," I said, once we boarded and sat in our seats.

"Thanks for totally freaking me out now," Blaine said, in that same sarcastic voice as earlier.

"Hey, I'm just as freaked as you. Good thing it isn't like a twelve hour flight," I said.

"Yeah, good thing,"

It took a long time for the plane to finish boarding, and finally be able to take lift off. It was gentle for the most part, and there wasn't much turbulence.

The flight was pretty boring, and Blaine got a major headache, and got kind of grouchy.

"Do you want to switch seats? You can just look out the window and try to think of other things," I suggested after I got fed up with his snapping.

"I guess," he grumbled, and we stood and awkwardly switched seats. The man sitting next to us grumbled something and leaned away.

We landed, a little bumpy for the good take off we had, and we got off rather slowly, but we were one of the firsts to get our luggage, with me noticing my purple suitcase right away.

"Let's go pick up the car I ordered yesterday. I hope it's comfy, and doesn't stink,"

I just laughed and followed him, because I knew nothing about where we were going. I couldn't wait to get out and see the ocean.

I was disappointed because it wasn't at all what I imagined.

"Where's the ocean! Gosh, I may not want to go onto it, because I don't want sand on my clothes, but I would love to see it!"

"Wait, you've never seen the ocean?" Blaine asked, stopping to look at me.

"No? Pretty much no one at McKinley ever has, is that such a bad thing?"

"No, not at all, it's just weird. The ocean doesn't seem like such a big thing to me. Since I've seen it so many times, I mean it's just sand and greenish water,"

"Well, it kind of would be a big thing for me; since it's my first time, and I'm glad it's going to be with you," I said, and grabbed Blaine's hand and kissed him on the lips.

"Okay, let's go find that car," I said after, he was stunned and stood still for a little. I smiled, well; my kisses are leaving him speechless, and frozen. Yay. I took the keys from his hands and clicked the alarm button to try and find this car.

"It looks really nice," Blaine said, opening the trunk to put our suitcases in.

It was a bullet gray Hyundai Sonata. It was really big, and comfy.

"I keep finding random compartments everywhere," Blaine said, turning around, and opening all the cabinets in the car. I just rolled my eyes.

"You're like a kid in a candy store, Blaine. Have you never rented a car before?" I asked.

"No, I have enough cars. I just couldn't take one with us this time,"

I just rolled my eyes again, and went to the passenger side, "I'd prefer that I drive, but I really don't know my way around,"

"You can drive later, once we get back to the condo, the strip is much easier to find your way around in. We have to stop at Food Kitty and get something to go in the fridge though,"

"Food Kitty?" I asked, giving him an incredulous look.

"Yeah, it's actually called Food Lion, it's a grocery store. My sister and I just call it Food Kitty. Or we can go to the Wal-Mart if you want? The Food Kitty is just closer to the condo. On the Kure Beach Island actually,"

"Wait, we're going to be on an island?" I asked.

"Yeah, we cross a giant bridge; you'll most definitely see it," he said, finally pulling out of the airport parking lot, and onto the streets. It took only a few minutes to get to the highway, and we took it somewhere. It eventually turned into a four lane thing. I didn't know what to call it. It was surrounded by trees, and some estates, and there was grass in the middle on the two, two lanes roads. It was really weird. We passed the Wal-Mart, and a stretch of stores.

"What's Hardey's?" I asked when we passed a building with its name.

"A gross and disgusting fast food place,"

"I really don't each fast food. My complexion matters far too much,"

After a few more minutes, I noticed another food place.

I snorted, "Bojangles, that is a funny name," I laughed to myself.

"Oh god, Skylar said the same thing. She laughed about it every time we passed it," Blaine said, laughing.

"You know? The first thing I noticed when we started driving on the roads was that they are so smooth! Ohio has so many freaking pot holes,"

"It doesn't snow down here, that's why there aren't any," Blaine replied.

"Oh, well, facepalm," I said, although I didn't actually hitting my face.

Blaine just laughed.

We finally got to the bridge, and Blaine pulled into the parking lot for a store with a giant lion on it. It was Food Lion.

He parked and we got out, just leaving all the things in the car.

"Wow, this place hasn't changed since we've been here last year," Blaine said as we walked inside.

"Except, there used to be a bunch of liquor over here," Blaine pointed out.

"Oh wow," I said, following him to pick out food for the next five days. We decided to stay an extra one.

When we checked out, I was very surprised that the cashier didn't have a country accent.

"What the hell Blaine? Where are their accents?" I whispered to him as we were taking the bags to the car.

Blaine stopped and looked at me.

"Really? Is that really what you're asking me?" he asked.

"I'm very serious," I said.

"Just because you're from the south, doesn't mean 'you talk like this,'" Blaine said, imitating a country accent for the last part.

I laughed, "I kind of like cowboy Blaine," I said, winking at him.

He glared at me.

I laughed again, and put the bags in the back seat.

"Wow, it is hot here," I said, taking my coat off before getting back into the seat.

"I've mentioned this before, Kurt," Blaine said, smiling at me.

"Yeah, well it's like below thirty degrees in Lima, I just thought it would be in the fifties here, not eighty-seven!" I exclaimed.

"Nah, it'll probably be warmer later too, seeing as it's like ten in the morning,"

"Oh wow, I need sunscreen; I cannot have my face burn. That would lead to peeling skin, and peeling skin is not attractive," I said, shielding my face from the sun.

"I'm sure there's still some at the condo. Skylar likes to leave things in the weirdest places, and come back to see if they're still there,"

"Well, that's not weird," I said.

"We're almost there," he said, turning into a driveway at McDonalds.

"Hungry?" I asked.

"No, I just need to get the keys from across the street," he replied, getting out and leaving the keys in the car, still running.

After he left, I turned on the radio, which was surprisingly not turned on. There was nothing good on, so I just plugged in my iPod with the handy USB port they had, and played all my music on shuffle.

Blaine came back a few minutes later, with a yellow envelope, with papers and two keys.

"Here, you can hold on to one," he said, giving me one.

"Alright," I said, and put it into the little cup holder on the door. I would take it with me into the condo when we got there. Blaine pulled out of the parking lot, and drove back towards the boardwalk.

"Do you want to see the ocean here? Or wait until we get to the condo?" he asked, turning the car off.

"Uh, nah, I'll just wait," I said, but Blaine still got out of the car.

"Wait, I said no!" I said, and opened the door frantically to get out and start walking with him.

"I know, I'm just stopping to get breakfast, donuts," he said.

"Eww, donuts are so unhealthy," I said, grimacing.

"I really don't care. Once you taste these, you won't care either. One time, Skylar and I got on a plane and came down here just for a few hours to get some of these donuts,"

"Wow, they must be that good," I said, following him past an empty field.

"What's that empty for?" I asked.

"Oh, in the summer, there's a carnival. It's really really weird, not seeing anything there," Blaine said, stopping to actually look at it. He shrugged, and continued walking. We only had to pass one little shop before we got to the donut shop. It really had the most amazing smell coming from it.

"Dozen please," Blaine said.

"We won't be able to eat a dozen!" I said.

He gave me a serious look, "I can." The lady behind the counter laughed and took Blaine's cash, and pushed buttons on the ancient cash register in front of her. She went behind the doors to make get the donuts. There was glass, so I noticed them actually making them. It took just a few minutes, and we had the bag full of hot melting donuts. Blaine's mouth was pretty much watering. As soon as we walked out of the shop, he took one out and devoured it. He offered me one, and I took it gently.

"Wait, wait, don't eat it yet," he said, with his mouth full. He started to get him phone. He hit the button to take a picture and aimed it at me, "Okay, go on."

"Why are you taking a picture of me eating this donut?"

"I'm going to send it to Skylar. She'll be so jealous," Blaine said.

"Uh, I'd rather you didn't, but okay then," I said, I took a small bite and looked at him. He didn't take the picture until I knew I had bug eyes and was looking at the donut like it was god.

"Oh my god, what is this thing! It's SO good!"

Blaine snickered and sent the picture before I could see it.

"First time donut try, every time," Blaine said, shaking his head, and getting back into the car. I finished my donut and wiped my mouth before I got in too. I was too interested in those donuts to actually look around and see all the shops, and the boardwalk.

Blaine just laughed again when Skylar texted back.

He took another one from the bag, and gave them to me, and starting driving back on the road. We turned back the way we were going, and went down the slow traffic, past bright brilliant houses.

"How come people don't do that in Lima?" I asked.

"I think it's illegal,"

"Why?"

"I don't know, something about pastel colors only, I think,"

"That's stupid, I want to paint my house bright pink now,"

"Make sure it doesn't clash with your car,"

"Ooh, now I won't do that," I said, drifted off into thoughts about color schemes. Blaine shook his head and continued on down the road.

It took a while, because our condo was the last one on the left, which was super weird. There were a bunch of rocks piled next to the condo complex.

Blaine noticed my confused look, and he pointed to building across the street.

"That's Fort Fisher; they need the rocks there to keep the water levels down so it won't ruin the fort,"

"Ah,"

He put a little paper marking our car in the windshield, and pulled into the parking lot, back into behind the first building. I guess we were on the one closest to the beach. We park in the spot, and Blaine got out with his keys and went right to the door, not bothering to take anything in. I just took the bag of heaven donuts, as I've started calling them.

Blaine unlocked the second door on the first floor, and pushed it open.

"Go on," he said, and stepped out of the way to let me in. I went into the first hallway. It was a gray color, with random beach art hanging on the walls. I followed it into the wider hallway with two bunk beds made right into the walls.

"Skylar and her friend usually sleep there. I have the master room to myself," he said, opening the door behind us to the queen bed. I glanced in and then turned to the second door. It was the bathroom. It was a decent size, maybe a little smaller than I would have wanted.

I kept walking to the kitchen, which had a bar with a dining room table on the other side. The living room was attached to the little dining room table, and had the ugliest couch ever.

"Eww! Who would ever want a couch like that?" I exclaimed.

"Is that really the first thing you noticed?"

"Well it's red and has flowers on it, in a mostly white room! What do you expect? Plus, it's me you're talking about," I said.

"Yeah, you're right," he said, shrugging, "Do you want to see the ocean now?"

"Yeah!" I said, lighting up my face. I put the bag on the table and followed Blaine to what only could be glass doors leading to a deck. Blaine opened it and I gasped. Wow, it was beautiful. We stepped out onto the private deck and that first smell of the ocean air had me in love.

"Welcome to my little slice of happiness, the Atlantic Ocean," Blaine said.


	18. Chapter 18

**So, Chapter 18. I think there's only going to be like one more chapter... maybe two. But if you guys want, I'll write a sequel. I have the plot set out. Lemme know in a review. Endings are hard for me, so sorry it took a while. The next one will prolly be like a week or so. I just haven't been very motivated to write either. The reviews you guys gave were more than I expected so thanks for that!**

**I didn't edit this, I just wanted it out right away. Maybe once I finish, I'll go over the entire thing and re-post the entire story. But for now, it's a fanfiction. AND this will be only the SECOND fanfiction I actually finished... which is sad, but I start things and then get distracted and never finish them. I just passed the 200 page border on Microsoft Word. Yay! and recently passed 60,000 words. So glad you guys are so encouraging! Thanks for reading!**

**Oh one more thing, I know it's February and like 85 degrees, but I've never been there except for the summer, so excuse me, I'm probably wrong, but I didn't want it to be cold. Just go along with it. Lmao.**

**I made a reference to a TV show that's on now, If anyone finds it, I'll... do something special. It really doesn't mean anything big, but it's still there. :P  
**

Chapter 18

"Wow, Blaine this is amazing!" I said, as I took in the beautiful scene before me. To my right, there were that pile of rocks, and a gazebo a few yards down, and to my right, a beach that went for miles, "It's like we can just jump over the gate here, and run to the beach!"

"Ah, no, you can't do that," Blaine said and the chuckled.

"Well, I sort of guessed, but still. It's so close!"

"We can go down there after we unpack the groceries, it'll get hot in the car," Blaine said, leading me back inside the condo.

"Alright," I said sadly, and followed him to help get their stuff from the car. I wanted to just go right to the beach.

I made Blaine try to hurry, so we can walk over there.

Blaine was walking in slow motion coming into the condo. I shoved him forward.

"That's totally not funny! I'm excited!" I shouted.

"Oh it totally is," he replied, laughing obnoxiously, "But at least you look adorable when you're excited."

He put down the bags on the kitchen floor and turned around to kiss me gently on the lips. It deepened after I pulled him closer.

"I think our food might be defrosting," I said, when I pulled away.

Blaine chuckled and reaches down to put them away. I tried to help, but he wouldn't let me.

"Okay, let's go," he said, and took my hand to lead us around the concrete sidewalks to a gate by a small swimming pool that was closed.

"It doesn't open until Memorial Day. Its weird being here and you can't swim. Skylar and I are always down here in the summer, so I don't even notice that," Blaine said, opening the black gate for me.

I stepped in, "I didn't want to go in there anyway. First, chlorine is terrible for your skin, and your hair. I really don't want to go home with green hair. Second, it's a small pool, so there are germs everywhere!"

"Oh come on," he said. He took off his shoes on a wooden platform, and just left them there, expecting me to follow.

"Wait, what if someone steals them?" I asked.

"They won't, this is a private beach dock. Only the people that are renting here, can use this, and their nice people, they won't steal your shoes. Or you get sand in them," he replied.

"Uh, no," I said, and sat on the bench to take off my socks. I should have worn sandals like Blaine.

"Exactly what I thought," he replied, leaning his chin on the wood frame.

I rolled my eyes and then finally joined him on the surprisingly cold sand.

"Oh god, this feels so weird!" I said.

"Wait, you've never even been to a beach? Lake Erie is just up north?" Blaine asked, stopping in his tracks.

"Well, I've been to a lake, but not with very nice look sand like this. It was pretty much just dirt; I barely went on in, because, well it was dirty," I said.

"Oh then you'll love this," he said, and then started running towards the rocks.

"Wait for me!" I yelled, and ran after him.

"That sand has been walked on, and is dirty, come walk on this stuff," he said. I almost fell down running on the sand. It's harder than it looks.

"Oh wow, this is so soft! It looks like stuff out of movies!" I said, once I actually got to the white sand Blaine was going for. He sat down on a giant rock and patted the spot next to it for me to sit.

I did, and we sat, watching the waves stroll down the beach.

"Thank you for bringing me, I've really enjoyed seeing the ocean, and I've been here for just a few hours," I said, after a few hours playing in the sand, and touching the freezing water. We even asked some strangers to take a few pictures of us together on the beach. Blaine took many of me altogether.

"You're welcome. I don't think I would have wanted to go alone. It's not like I could've taken Skylar out of school for a week to bring her," Blaine replied.

We sat in silence, "Do you want to go see Fort Fisher now? We have to go downtown tomorrow to see my parents, but then afterwards, we can go to the Battleship, and then the next day we can just hang out on the beach, and then the last day we can go to the aquarium, and take the ferry across to Southport,"

"Whoa, slow down. Let's just take it one day, Fort Fisher, yes. But let's get wash our feet," I said.

"Okay, there's a hose over by where we left our shoes,"

We washed out feet, and walked across the street to the Fort Fisher. It was actually kind of boring inside. I mean, seeing artifacts and stuff were really cool, but this wasn't that nice of a museum. The outdoors walk part was fun though. It was long, and relaxing. Blaine was so playful and made us take pictures as soldiers on the hills and the bunkers. It was good to just have a nice laugh nowadays.

We eventually left, after getting sweaty and hot.

"It's much worse in the summer. Probably over a hundred degrees,"

I gave him a look a fear. "Holy crap! My skin would be burning so bad!"

"Actually, Kurt, I think you are a little tan. You cheeks look quite pink," he said.

"Oh no!" I screeched, and ran the way back to the condo to look in the mirror.

Blaine just laughed and jogged after me.

He found me staring at my reflection in the mirror, with pure terror all over my face.

"Oh no!" I screeched again.

"Kurt, it's just a little tan, and it's not like you're burnt. Look, I'm a little red too. It's inevitable," Blaine said.

"I need my lotions," I said to myself and pushed past him to get my carryon bag. Blaine sighed, and went to the kitchen. It was about dinner time.

"What do you want to eat? I'll cook while you're 'fixing' your face," he called to me.

"I don't care," I called back. I was too trapped into trying to make my skin flawless.

I went out of the bathroom whoever knows when later, to the smell of deliciousness.

"What are you cooking?" I asked, trying to peer over his shoulder. It was kind of easy, since I was taller than him.

"Well, this one is barbeque chicken, and the other is an Italian style chicken. I didn't know which one you would want so I made both, and then there's vegetable rice, and some peas," he replied.

"Oh," I said, and then remember my face, "Now look what you did!" I pointed to my reddened face.

"I did? How the hell would I have done that?" he turned around, and looked quite angry.

"You didn't remind me to put sun screen on!"

"Oh and that's totally my fault. I didn't realize it was my job to remind you," he grumbled and turned back around. I huffed and stomped very Rachel Berry out of the kitchen and back into the bathroom. I didn't even get anything done, but I heard Blaine take a plate down from the glass rubbing on other glass. He must be done with dinner. I walked out slowly and peeked out into the kitchen. He was sitting on the other side of the bar, with his food, not even eating.

I didn't say anything, but I went in and got my own plate and sat next to him. Neither of us was actually eating.

"I'm sorry; it wasn't your fault," I said quietly.

"It's okay," he replied, and then picked up his fork. We both ate in silence.

"Do you want to watch a movie? They don't have very good cable here," Blaine asked, once we finally finished out very awkward dinner.

"Sure," I replied.

"No scary movies. I kind of think this place is already haunted because of Skylar making us watch Ghost Hunters and Ghost Adventures, or whatever shows that was. I made her sleep in the queen bed with me once. And I really don't know why I'm telling you this," he said, and stopped to shake his head.

I just laughed. "Alright, romantic comedy it is," I said.

"Good,"

We ended up watching the movie Grown Ups, although I'd much rather preferred Rent, or something. It was pretty funny though.

"So we won't be going downtown until like four, so what do you want to do until then? We can explore the pier? You up for walking down there, they have an arcade?" Blaine asked, as we were getting ready for bed. I just realized we were going to sleep in the same bed.

"Uh, sounds like fun," I said.

"Cool," he replied, taking off his jeans, and shirt. I was caught just staring at him. We both still had little bandages left, but they were healing quite nice. The scars were still there, and that's what made me mad. Blaine didn't really care. He said it made him look tough.

"What?" he asked.

"Uh, are you sleeping in just your boxers?"

"Would you like me to put on a shirt?"

"No, it's fine. Just surprised me," I said, putting on my pajamas before sliding into bed next to him. For some reason I couldn't get comfortable until he actually fell asleep.

When I woke up, Blaine was still sleeping. I decided to get up and make him breakfast. I changed out of my pajamas first. There were eggs, and bread for sandwiches, so I just made some French toast.

Later today, I'd finally be able to meet Blaine's parents. I didn't actually realize that until now. I've never even met the people. Did they know he was gay? Did they know he even brought me? His boyfriend?

He came out of the bedroom a while later, when I was almost done.

"Good morning, holy crap, and you said I looked like a hobo," I said, looking at him. I giggled a little, and watched him rub his eyes and get a glass of orange juice from the fridge.

"That smells so good. Lemme get at it," he said.

"Well your welcome," I said, eyeing him, while he took the whole plate I had done.

"Thanks," he grumbled, as he poured the little bottle of syrup on it, and dug in.

I turned off the burner after I made two more for me, and sat next to him and ate with him.

"I cannot believe you ate six pieces of that," I said, once we were back in the kitchen washing dishes.

"Well, I was hungry. Even though I'm gay, doesn't mean I'm not a teenage boy still," he said.

I laughed and rolled my eyes. He went and changed his clothes into some board shorts and a tight polo.

"So you want to walk to the pier?" he asked, taking a cup of coffee he made out onto the deck.

"Sure, this time I'll be sure to wear sunscreen,"

"I think you're already peeling Kurt," Blaine said, leaning in to look at my face.

"Oh no!" I choked out and ran to the bathroom.

"No I'm not you jerk!" I yelled back to him. He was just laughing.

"I'm sorry babe, I had to do it," he said, when I came back in. He put his arm around my hunched shoulder, and kissed me on the lips, "I love those pouty lips."

That made me smile a little, and I went back to the kitchen to put sunscreen on my face, and my arms, and even my legs, even if only the bottom from my shorts would be showing.

"I'm not even going to wear it, you really won't be that tan. We'll be outside for like three hours, and then we'll walk back and drive into town," Blaine said.

"Not going to risk it, not after yesterday,"

"Just leave your shoes here," Blaine said, as we were going towards the front door.

"Uh, okay then. Aren't there stores there?" I asked.

"Well, yeah?"

"Don't we need shoes to get in?"

"Nah, only the little restaurant, and we aren't going in there right now anyway. I plan on taking you there for dinner,"

We walked past the gate, and onto the sand. Blaine went down to the wet part of the sand, but I stay a little bit on the dry stuff.

"This is really hard to walk on," I said, after passing a group of mossy rocks, which sometimes got covered by water.

"Then come down here on the wet sand, it's hard,"

"That's what she said,"

Blaine laughed, "I should've expected that."

"Yes you should have," I said, and then winked at him. I did eventually get closer to him, because the soft sand was really getting hard to walk on. My ankles were hurting.

"You're lucky the water is cold, or I would have already pushed you in there," Blaine said, as we were about halfway there. It was actually kind of far, about two miles there, and then two miles back. I could see it now though.

"Even if it was warm I wouldn't go in it. There are sharks in there,"

"Kurt, the sharks are out far into the water. The worse you can get is stung by a jellyfish, and it's not that bad. Maybe even bitten by a crab, but it's just a pinch. I've been stung like three times before. My sister's friend that comes with us got bit by the crab. They stayed out of the water for the next few days, but they eventually got back in. It's fun with the waves and stuff," Blaine said as we continued down the beach.

"I don't care, I won't go in it,"

Blaine looked at me. "God, I am so tempted to throw you in right now."

"I swear to god if you do," I said, pointing my finger at him.

He just smiled and continued walking.

"We can't go in it anyway. The water would get into our cuts, and it's really not clean," I said.

"God dammit," he said.

I just smiled.

We finally reached the pier. It took us like thirty minutes just to walk there.

"How do we get up there?" I asked, as we walked under the boards.

"Come on," Blaine said, taking my hand and leading me up to the stores part.

"You know this sand right here, is always hot. It's weird right now that it's like cold?" Blaine said, slowing down in the soft white sand.

"I can imagine it being hot," I said.

He stopped at a little opening on the little walkway to wash the sand off his feet. There was more than one, so I washed my feet at the same time.

"Now I still don't know how to get on there," I said, looking at the fenced off part of the entrance. There were people out there fishing, was if reserved for just fishers now?

"You have to go inside the building and go out the door they have," Blaine explained and pulled me in the little convenient store. It was like a fisher's convenient store. It was cute.

"Hey Blaine! It's not July yet!" a women behind the counter shouted to him when we walked inside.

"Hey Ellen! No, I'm here visiting my parents. It is really weird being here in February though," he said, and leaned his elbow on the glass counter. I just stood behind him awkwardly.

"Where's Skylar? I'm sure Jo would love to see her," the lady, Ellen asked.

"She didn't come this time, she has school. I brought my boyfriend Kurt with me," Blaine said proudly and grabbed my waist, pulling my next to him.

"Aww, he's a cutie. Kurt, I'm Ellen. I've known Blaine here, since he was just a little boy," she said, and put her wash cloth on the glass counter to shake my hand. I smiled and said hi.

"Ellen has pretty much been like a mom to me. I love coming down here," he said. Blaine was in such a good mood around her.

"Jo's out on the dock probably, fishing. I'm sure she'll love to see you," Ellen said, and answered a phone call coming on.

"See you later Ellen!" Blaine called, and led me to a backdoor to get on the pier. Blaine spotted a blonde girl about 16, sitting on a bench on the farthest away from the store.

"Whoa!" I said, and looked down to my feet. There were like two inch gaps between each board, "This is really scary, walking on this." I tried to stay on the middle board with something underneath it.

"Yeah, it freaks Skylar out, but I'm used to it," Blaine said, "Do you want me to hold your hand?" He gave me a puppy dog face.

"Yes, I do actually," I said and gripped his hand for dear life.

Blaine snorted, and continued walking toward the blonde.

He snuck up behind her and tickled her sides.

"Jo! Guess who's here?" he asked. He seemed to do this a lot, like with Skylar too.

She screamed and jumped up and turned around, taking out a small knife.

"Whoa whoa," Blaine said and backed off putting his hands up in surrender.

"Blaine! You can't do that to a girl who grew up like me!" she said, and put it down and jumped over the bench to give him a big hug. He winced and pulled away when she squeezed too hard on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Long story and I'm not telling," he said.

"Alright, so what are you doing here? I do believe its February,"

"My parents need to see me," he said and rolled his eyes.

"Skylar with you?" she asked.

"Nah, I brought Kurt," he said. I just stood awkwardly through this like I did before.

"Kurt? As in boyfriend Kurt?" she leaned over Blaine and looked at me. I smiled and gave a little wave.

"Come and sit down," she said, and moved a tackle box for all of us to sit. I was hesitant, but Blaine went right for in and took the extra fishing pole to cast out, and bait. He just kept surprising me with things he knew.

They laughed and I eventually got used to talking around her. Blaine even showed me how to fish. It was odd, and I kind of liked it, except when I reeled in the actual fish. I didn't touch it at all, and Blaine and Jo laughed at me. We did leave after three fish later, and brought the cooler in for her mom to take care of, and we hung out at the small arcade a little bit before we had to leave and go back to the condo.

"We'll most definitely be back before we leave," Blaine said, and hugged her again. She even hugged me, and Blaine and I started our long walk back to the condo to get ready for the thing we came here for in the first place.

Page | 97


	19. Chapter 19

**KLAINE IS CANON! **

***Cue Screaming*  
**

**I died. Vomiting Klainebows all over.  
**

**Seriously, I like screamed like a little girl when I saw it on Tuesday.**

**The conversation isn't really how I planned it, but it's kinda like in that movie Remember Me, with Robert Pattenson yells at his dad. Just kinda imagine that... Also, the next chapter is the LAST one. Eek! **

**I will be posting pictures from all the beach chapters onto my profile.. prolly not until after the next chapter though.**

**Follow my newly made Tumblr account, links are on my profile. Twitter and whatnot. lol. **

**the restaurant they eat at is totally real, I don't know what it's called, and I've never been there, but it's near the battleship. it was cool with the balconies and stuff. I'll prolly post a picture of that too. and the battleship, if you've never been on one. I think it's called the SS N. Carolina or whatever. I just call it the Battleship.  
**

**I really like the ending to this, like when they're at the ship, and afterward. Hope you like!  
**

Chapter 19

"So, how do you think this is going to all work out?" I asked, once we got to the car after our quick showers.

"Well, I don't know it'll start, but I'm sure it'll end with us screaming at each other. It always does," he said, stopping at a red light at the corner or the pier we were at. He turned on his blinker to turn left. We wait in silence for the light to change to green.

He drove down that road that turned down, like a shortcut to the bridge. You could drive faster, and there weren't any stop lights. We came out at a stop light and Blaine drove over the big bridge traveling between the island and Kure Beach. It was kind of a long drive to get downtown.

"Are we still up for the Battleship afterwards? Its right over there," Blaine said, while we drove through the town, coming across a river. It was far away, but it was still amazing.

"It's totally bigger when you're closer. It looks tiny from right here," Blaine said, pulling over to the curb.

"Yeah, I'd love to go," I said. We got out, and went to the building a little ways down the street. I had no idea where anything was, or where we really were, but I just followed Blaine. If I lost him, I'd be pretty screwed.

"Mom and Dad said they'd be able to meet me at four pm sharp, and it's almost time. It'll be something else for them to yell at me about, so let's try and hurry," he said, and took my hand to run up the giant stair case inside the building, up some steps, and then up an elevator.

"You know. I really hate elevators," I said, and then gripped Blaine's hand for dear life, "I've watched too many movies."

"Skylar is the same way. She always makes us take the stairs," Blaine replied.

"I agree," I said. The doors opened and we got off and Blaine walked to the left to a desk with a woman behind it.

"Ah, Blaine, you're parents are in a meeting right now and told me to tell you when you arrived that they rescheduled to next week," she said when she saw Blaine.

"What? Rescheduled? I need to be scheduled to see them? What the fuck? I can't come back here in a week! I live in Ohio!" he almost shouted. He looked really angry.

"Well, it'll just have to wait, Blaine. There is no need to use that kind of language around here," the receptionist said.

"Kind of language my ass," Blaine said, and then stalked to the double doors and burst through them. Both the lady and I ran after him calling his name.

"What the hell is your problem?" he half shouted, half growled at the two people standing up presenting something to a group of people sitting on desk chairs around a long table. It was very cliché if you asked me. I got quiet and stood back by the door, letting the receptionist take care of it.

"Blaine, come back," she said, taking his shoulders.

He shrugged them off and pointed his finger at the man who I assumed was his dad. They looked very alike. It was kind of creepy. He looked like Blaine, only 25 years later. The woman, who I assumed was his mother, had blonde curly hair. How did they all have brown hair and she had blonde?

"Blaine, why are you here? I told Michelle to reschedule this," the man said.

"Reschedule? I'm your fucking son! You can't schedule time to see me! I was fucking kidnapped, and pretty much stabbed, with a concussion, and all you can do is send someone to see if I was alive? And now you want to reschedule it!" he shouted at him.

"Blaine, now is not the time, I am in an important meeting. You need to leave,"

"No, why don't you leave and actually care about your children? You see Skylar is home, all by herself. You don't even care, that maybe she could get hurt there too. Oh no, all you care about is yourself?"

That got Mr. Anderson mad. He frowned and stepped forward.

"We can leave," a man said, that was sitting around the table.

"Sit down," Mr. Anderson said. The man raised his eyebrows and sat back down.

"You really think I don't care about you two?" he growled.

"Really, we can come back later," the same man said, and got up again.

"Sit the fuck down!" Mr. Anderson yelled.

All the people at the table looked kind of scared, and they sat.

"Yes, I really do think that. You wouldn't have left us there like that. You didn't even calling to see how I was, in the hospital for a week," Blaine said.

"I don't have time!" Mrs. Anderson didn't seem to be talking at all.

"Time? I'm sure if you told them what was going on everything would have been put to the side," Blaine said, he glanced at the man who tried to leave, "Seriously, if you son was in an accident, and was in the hospital, wouldn't you leave without question to see him?"

"Of course I would," the man answered quietly.

"That's not the same thing!" Mr. Anderson shouted. He really was getting angry. I wouldn't be surprised if he smacked Blaine. That would get me mad though. Then I would be the one yelling.

"It is _exactly _the same thing!" Blaine shouted, throwing his hands up in the air.

Mr. Anderson finally broke, and went after him. I think he slapped him just once, before a bunch of people pulled both of them off of each other. They really never touched. There were a lot of people in the room to stop it. Blaine was pulled out of the room, and he turned back right in front of the door. He punched the wall next to the door, and broke through the plaster, leaving a fist sized hole.

"Oh yeah, _dad_, this is my _boyfriend_, Kurt!" he screamed at him and kissed me fiercely on the lips. It was actually really hot. I didn't really kiss him back, but you could tell from the gasps that went around, his dad didn't like it. After about ten seconds, he pulled away, and dragged me out of the room to the elevator before Mr. Anderson could say anything.

Blaine and I were in silence pretty much the entire time. His eyes were glistening, so I knew he was about to cry. I couldn't even think of anything to say.

"Blaine, are you okay?" I whispered before we got off at the bottom floor.

"No," he said.

"Well, I really have no idea what to say, so spare me," I said. We stepped out of the elevator. I noticed his hand. It was bleeding.

"Blaine, your hand," I said, and stopped us just outside the front door. The sun was bright and kind of blinding. I grabbed his hand gently and lifted it to my eyes.

"Kurt, it's fine," he said, and took it back.

"Blaine, it could be broken, let me see,"

"I can move my fingers, its fine," he said, and moved his fingers very slowly.

"It's bleeding, just let me clean it then,"

"I'm not a baby! I can do it myself!" he said, and then trudged his way to the car. I stood there, staring at him.

I wasn't even mad, I mean I understood why, but it's just surprising. I've never seen him really this mad.

"Kurt, I'm sorry, just come on, we can talk in the car," he called from the street.

I didn't say anything and went to get in the car. He started the car and then went into the trunk to get a first aid kit. I didn't know he even brought one.

I gave him a confused look.

"With Skylar, I know to bring one," he explained.

"So she gets hurt a lot?" I asked.

"Oh god yeah; she's totally danger prone. One time she broke her leg here, and we had to leave early," he said.

"Do you just want to go back to the condo then, after what just happened?" I asked him. He sat in the driver's seat cleaning up his hand. I desperately wanted to help.

"No, we're going to the Battleship. I need to get my mind off of things," Blaine said. Before we started driving again, he put the kit back in the trunk.

"Let's get an early dinner, I know a good place over here," Blaine said, and drove around the corner and then parked in the street. Well that was close.

"Table for two. Can we get on the balcony?"

"Balcony?" I asked, once the waiter took two menus out for us. Blaine took my hand and we followed him, up some stairs and to an outdoor table. It was a tiny table, with two chairs by it. That was all that was on the balcony too. It was tiny and kind of terrifying.

I sat, but it was still scary.

"Why are we sitting up here? I would have been fine down on the ground that you very much,"

"It's romantic, Kurt, and Skylar doesn't like it either, so just enjoy it please?" Blaine said with puppy dog eyes.

I rolled my eyes and looked at the menu. We ordered our food and waited.

"So what's going to happen with your dad?" I asked, as we ate our pasta.

"Nothing. We're going to enjoy the rest of the days here, and then go home as planned, and then I'll finish my transfer to McKinley, and we'll start when the next semester starts. I'll be home more, so Skylar will be watched over and not home alone, and I'll be able to spend so much more time with you," Blaine said.

"Oh, okay then. I mean, I'm glad you'll be spending time with me, and your sister, but I just kind of think you should be on good terms with your parents. They are your parents after all," I said.

He didn't say anything, so I sighed and we finished our meals. After we were full, and got off that terrible idea of a balcony, we drove to the giant ship. Blaine was right; it was way bigger when you were standing right in front of it. We got our little admission bracelets, and walked through the little museum, and got on the little bridge to the actual ship.

"This thing is huge!" I exclaimed on the bridge.

"Yeah, let's go see if the alligator is out," Blaine said, and smiled like a little kid, and ran down the front deck to the side of the ship, and to look in the murky water.

"We come to a giant ship, and all you want to do is see an alligator?" I asked.

"Well, I've been here before. One time this group of people saw Skylar and me acting out some things, and they asked us to be a tour guide, and show them around. It was really funny actually, since this is a really self guided tour," he said.

"Well, be my tour guide, and show me around, because I don't know anything about the ship, and I'm enjoying it with you," I said.

"Alright, let's go on the downstairs tour, and then we can come back up and I'll show you the outside," Blaine said, and took my hand to lead me to a very steep set of stairs.

"Be careful please, I have seen my baby sister fall down these. It was not something I ever want to see again," Blaine warned me before going down.

"Oh god," I said, and followed him down the stairs, holding onto the ropes.

"This is really cool!" I exclaimed after a few minutes of walking in silence.

"Yeah, it is, and when we get to the part where they have these doll things, set up for little shows. That's when it gets creepy," he said.

I raised my eyebrows and glanced at him.

"Yeah, they're these white cardboard cutout things, and they're just creepy," Blaine said, and shook his head.

We got to a room that was selling food, but we just ate, so we just continued down the tour. Blaine was right when he said those things were creepy. We had to go through a smaller walkway, so it wasn't a good place for someone who was claustrophobic. Although the walls were glass, but they put them up so people wouldn't touch the radio equipment and such. The cardboard things, just had the headphones on, and were sitting in the chairs.

Blaine didn't really bring up anything about what happened just a few hours ago, so I could tell that going here was a good idea. It did distract him. Once we finished the inside tour, I was glad to actually see the light. I don't think I could be a soldier living on this thing. I'd get lost if it weren't for the ropes and signs guiding you.

"Come on, get inside. Let me take a picture of you!" Blaine insisted when we came across a big gun.

I sighed and climbed up the stairs slash ladder and sat in the seat to shoot.

"Aim! Pretend you're in battle!" Blaine shouted from the ground. I frowned and put my hands on the oily handles.

"Boom," I said.

"No! You got to do it like this!" he shouted, and climbed up into the similar one next to me, and put his phone in his pocket.

"Pow! Pow! Pew Pew Boom, Pachow!" he shouted in a high pitched voice. He really got into the shooting too. I think he took a bullet.

I laughed out loud at his playfulness.

"I think your inner six year old is showing," I mentioned once he calmed down, "I'm totally not doing that by the way."

"Oh come on! It's fun! Skylar and I always have battles, and kill each other on this deck,"

"I'll pass, how about I take the pictures then?"

"No way! I already have tons with me, from years before, you've never been here,"

"Well, you don't have any of you here with me?"

"True, but still,"

"It's starting to get dark, let's just go back," I said after about an hour on the top floor.

Blaine looked like a kid whose puppy just died, "Okay," he said, and hung his head, leading me to the exit ramp.

"What? It's not like you haven't been here before. It's my first time; shouldn't I be the one sad to go?"

"No, but being here with you made it that much more fun," Blaine replied, getting into the driver's seat.

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "So you're calling your sister boring eh?"

"No! Ugh, never mind, it came out the wrong way. Let's go back," Blaine said, and pulled out of the parking lot. The drive home was kind of long, and when we got to the condo, it was like nine o clock, and really dark.

"Ugh, it feels good to lie down," Blaine said, before he fell down face first onto our bed. I took my suspenders, and untucked my shirt.

Blaine shot up from the bed and went into his suitcase.

"Come on, let's go look for crabs," he said, and took the two flashlights he had in his hand, dragging me shoeless self out to the gate to get on the beach.

"Crabs? What if I step on one!" I finally got to talk once we were in the sand.

"Well, here's a flashlight. They're little and white. I don't really catch them I guess, but its fun to find them,"

After a half hour we went back in, only because I screamed like a little girl too much and the people in their condos started yelling at us.

"You know, normally there are much more out, I wonder why they aren't?" Blaine said as we were washing out feet.

"Well, its February," I said.

"Yeah, alright. I'll take that as an answer. It's just like there are less and less every time we come here," Blaine said.

"I'm glad I didn't see very many," I said.

"Nah, they're cool. Sometimes there's this algae in the sand when it's wet, and it you scrape the sand it glows in the dark. I didn't try it tonight, because I just remembered, but I'll show you tomorrow night before we leave,"

"Okay, well since we leave in a day, we have to go shopping tomorrow. I can't leave the state, and not bring something home. I doubt there'll be anything here for me, but I got to bring Finn home a shirt, or something of the sort," I said.

"Alright, tomorrow; we'll go shopping, and then spend the rest of the day on the beach, and then we leave the next morning,"

"Tomorrow," I agreed, and finally got to work on my nighttime skin routine. Blaine was sleeping by the time I finished and got into bed with him.

Page | 101


	20. Chapter 20

**LAST CHAPTER! WHOOOO**

**I think the sequel will prolly be up soon because I've totally had the first chapter in my head for a long time. I'm bringing Skylar more into it. If you don't like OC then oh well. I really just want her to be able to explain herself, and you can learn more about her. And her relationship with her brother. **

**Any suggestions for names? for the story? I'd totally give you credit if you thought of a sequel name.  
**

**Not sure if there's much else to say.**

**OH! I put picture links on my profile! check em' out. **

**This story has been my baby, and I finally finished it. A 219 page story, with 20 chapters. God, I feel awesome. AND I'm planning on making a full length sequel too. Eep. ^.^  
**

Chapter 20

"Come on, come on, come on," I said, bouncing up and down by the front door.

"God Kurt, I really don't think shopping on this little beach is really that important. It's not that good of shops," Blaine said, finally getting to put his shoes on, and grabbing the keys.

"I don't care, it's shopping. You know me," I replied, and got into our silver car.

"Yeah, so where do you want to go first? The boardwalk? After that we can go to Wings, and that one by the bridge. I forgot the name of it," Blaine said, pulling out of The Riggings parking lot. That was the name of the condos we were staying at.

"Sure," I replied.

"We never did get to eat at that little shop yesterday. That will be our lunch today then, because you have to try it," Blaine said, stopping at the light at the pier. He turned into that little back road thing, although this time he didn't go all the way around, and turned in a little side road to get back to the main one at the boardwalk.

"Seafood? No thanks,"

"It's not all seafood. Just get a burger or something. Kurt, you need to live a little and try all these homemade foods sometimes you know. I think these are probably my favorite diner burgers though," Blaine said, finding a parking spot in a sandy parking lot.

"I don't want any of it, all that grease inside of a burger; I'm better off eating at the condo,"

We got out and started towards the boardwalk.

"You want a snow cone? Or some ice cream?" Blaine asked after I scoured the first store and not finding anything I liked.

"Hmm, well I normally wouldn't, but it's hot outside, I think some ice cream sounds good right now,"

"Uh, I'll have a one of those swirly colored cones, the blue one, and what do you want Kurt?" Blaine said once we got to the counter.

"A small low fat vanilla cone please," I said.

Blaine made a weird face, "Well, alright then." I glared at him.

"Just because I'm on vacation, doesn't mean I can just eat all these fat foods. You already told me we're having a burger later. That'll mess up so much of my hard work," I said, licking my cone like a little kid would.

"Don't tease me like that," he whispered in my ear. The soft way he said that made me think he was the one teasing me. I shivered.

"Let's go down to Wings, there really isn't anything here," he said. I don't know how he could just walk away after that. I still had my tongue on my ice cream, as I stood there frozen, while he walked away laughed. I eventually ran after him, and we made it to the car. The drive was short, and we walked into a large clothing store.

"Oh, I'm totally buying this for Finn," I said, as I picked up a blue shirt that had a surfing monkey on it, and said Kure Beach on it. It was childish, and I could totally see Finn wearing it. "Maybe I can find another one that says Finn or something. He does sort of have a fish like name."

Blaine laughed and went off on his own direction. I scoured through pretty much all of the shirts, and at last I found one that was funny and was totally Finn. I decided to get both of them for him. Next, to find something for Carole and my dad. I just got a closable mug with a turtle, and Kure Beach written on it, with Burt on it. He would use it a lot, taking it to work, and drinking coffee at the shop.

"Which bracelet should I get for Skylar? Or maybe a necklace? She gets like five each year, and I figured I'd bring her home one," Blaine called from a little over, looking at a rack of necklaces.

I walked over to him and looked over the ones that were in his hands.

"They're all hideous," I said.

"Exactly, I think it'd be funny,"

"Well then get this one," I said, and pointed at the worst one of the group.

"That's the one I thought was mildly good," Blaine said, giving me a sad face.

"Exactly, no wonder why it's terrible," I said, and walked back into the corner I haven't seen yet.

"Oh my god! What are these?" I asked when I came across a big cage with little snail like creatures in it.

"Hermit crabs, I don't like them. They kind of creep me out. One of them bit me before, and I'll never touch another one," Blaine said, glaring at them.

"I think they're adorable! I think I'm going to get one," I said, and leaned down towards the cage to look at them, "I'm better with small animals inside a cage. Pavarotti needs a new friend."

"Oh god, alright. I'll go find a shop attendant, but you should finish your shopping before you pick one,"

"Oh I'm done. I got a picture frame for Carole, and the mug for my dad, and the two shirts for Finn, but I do want to get everyone a keychain. All of New Directions that is," I said.

"There are key chains up front. Maybe we can find some with their names on them," Blaine said, walking away while I tried to pick out my crab.

A few minutes later, Blaine walked back with an employee.

"Oh, I want that one!" I pointed to a blue and brown one. Their shells looked really cool, but I specifically liked that one.

"Pick a cage," the employee said. I found a small blue one that matched him, and handed him it. He picked up the crab and set it in the little cage near the sponge.

"What do I feed him?" I asked Blaine once the attendant left.

"Crab food," Blaine said, and picked up a shaker of it.

"Oh," I said lamely.

"You put water in the sponge, and he sucks it out, and put food there. Pick another shell too, because he'll grow out of that small one and change them," Blaine explained.

"Oh, that's so cool!" I said. I handed Blaine the carrier, and bent down to find one that I liked.

It took me a while, and some complaining from Blaine before I picked one out.

"Alright, I'm hungry. Let's go find something for your friends, and then let's go," Blaine said, when we were walking up to the counter to pay.

"Geez, okay. It's me you're talking to, I love shopping," I said, and turned the rack of key chains around. I got one with a duck that said Brittney on the bottom for Brit, and Rachel a gold star. Mike just got one with his name, and so did Tina, and Artie. Puck got a guitar. Mercedes got some gold bling. I got Quinn a tiara, and Santana a ballerina. Don't ask.

"Let's go see if Jo and Ellen want to take a break to eat," Blaine said, once we took our bags into the car. I held my crab very carefully. I couldn't let him drop.

"Larry," I said.

"Huh?"

"His name is Larry," I repeated.

"Oh, cool," Blaine said.

"You really don't like these things do you?"

"Nope, not at all,"

"Well, I think he's awesome," I said, and then brought the cage to my face, "Yes you are! You're so awesome!" I said in a childish voice to him.

"And you call me a dork," Blaine said, and smiled at me, "You make a cute dork though."

"I never said you weren't cute, Blaine," I said and winked at him. He pulled into the pier parking lot, and found a spot near the restaurant.

"I've been texted Jo all day, while you were shopping, and they said they would meet us inside,"

"Okay, what should I do with Larry?" I asked, when we were about to get out of the car.

"Leave him in the car?" Blaine replied.

"No way! He'll be lonely, and might get too warm," I said.

"Well, what are you going to do? Bring him inside to dinner?"

"Yes! I guess we will be," I said, and stepped out of the car carrying Larry.

Blaine groaned. "Facepalm," he said. He did get out of the car and take my hand to walk inside the restaurant.

It was quite small, but not so crowded. It just felt homey.

"Table for four," Blaine said to the women at the front podium thing.

We led to our table, and I put Larry on the table seat next to me, and Blaine slid in next to me.

"I almost told her five, for Larry, but I was afraid they'd make me leave him outside," I told Blaine when the waitress was gone.

Blaine just laughed out loud. It got the attention of a few people too.

"Hey Blaine! Already laughing like a hyena I see?" Ellen said from behind him.

"Oh definitely," Blaine said.

Jo and Ellen scooted into the booth across from us.

"Hello again, Kurt," Jo said, and smiled at us.

"Bonsoir," I replied.

"Ellen, Jo, nice to see you two again," the waitress said, as she came back with a pad and a pencil, "So you guys know what you want?"

"Water for me please," I said when she looked at me.

Everyone ordered their drinks, and then she left promising our hush puppies.

"Hush puppies? What the hell are those?" I asked.

"I guess you could say they're the breadsticks of fish food?" Jo said.

I raised my eyebrow.

"You eat them with ketchup, and they're really good. Best hush puppies here," Blaine explained.

"Hmm, well okay then," the waitress brought the tray out with our drinks, and set two baskets on the table.

"They look like deep fried turds," I said.

Blaine snorted his drink, and started bursting out laughing. I think Jo did the same thing. I even got a chuckle out of Ellen.

"Oh my god," he said, and then reached across the table to grab the bottle of ketchup. "Here, eat it." He dipped one in the condiment and handed it to me.

"I don't eat fried food, but only for you," I said, and glared at him.

I sniffed it before eating it, and took a very tiny bite.

"Mmm, they're okay," I said, and then finished it.

"Do you want to order the food now?" the waitress came around again.

"Oh yeah, I'll have the clam strip dinner," Blaine said.

"Ooh, that sounds good. Me too," Jo said.

"I'll just have a cheeseburger," Ellen said.

"Cheeseburger for me too, because I see nothing really healthy like," I said, and handed her my menu.

"Alright, I'll get those in right away," she said, just like any other waiter would.

"Is that a hermit crab?" Jo asked, leaning over the table to look at him.

"Yes, this is Larry," I said, picking up the handle on the cage to show her.

"First time at Wings eh? You won't like him so much when he pinches you," Jo said.

"Everyone keeps telling me that, but I highly doubt it," I said and put him back down on the seat next to me.

After dinner, Blaine and I drove back to the condo to our last night there.

"Let's go sit out on the rocks and watch the moon," Blaine said.

"Okay,"

"So, what did you think of my little paradise?" he asked once we were sitting down in the sand. He had his legs spread out, and I sat right in between them. His arms wrapped around my neck. I knew there was probably sand all over my pants, but I didn't really care. I was sitting in Blaine's arms. I was perfect. This night was just perfect.

"It was amazing. Thank you again for bringing me. Really,"

"Again, I wanted to bring you, its okay,"

"Well, so what happens next?"

"We go back home, and in a week we start school again. It'll be a fresh new beginning. I'll make it up to my sister; take legal guardian over her when I turn eighteen. Live with you, Kurt. I hope to grow old with you, have kids. Well. Adopt, but it's still true. I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Blaine said.

I was silent for a while, "You know what Blaine?" I said, randomly.

"What?" he asked.

"You saved my life," I whispered.

"How is that?"

"If I would have never met you, I think I probably would have died. I wouldn't have thought of anything to come here, and I would still be at McKinley being tortured every day. I'm sure I actually would have killed myself from there. No one should have to deal with that,"

Blaine didn't say anything. It's like I could see the gears in his head, trying to think of something to say.

"I love you, Blaine Anderson," I said eventually.

"I love you too, Kurt Hummel," he finally was able to say. I never would have thought my life to be like this. I thought I was going to spend it alone. I'm just happy, and content right now. I don't even want to think about going home, and going back to school. Right now, is perfect.


	21. SEQUEL PREVIEW! and info

**Hehe, So I found myself a name for my sequel. Which will be up probably tomorrow, or the next day. **

**Me Against The World. **

**Here's a preview, just because I got awesome people reviewing. :D  
**

Chapter 1

It was the Sunday before Blaine and I were starting school at McKinley, and we were hanging out at his house.

"There's nothing to eat in the house, I'm about to go grocery shopping. You want to come?" Blaine asked when we were scouring his kitchen.

"Nah, I'll stay here. You won't be that long will you?" I asked.

"No, I won't. See you later babe," he kissed me on the cheek and took his keys to the car.

I leaned against the counter and sipped my glass of water. It was real quiet for a while. I peeked my head out of the doorway when I heard the ballroom piano being played in the living room. What was Skylar playing? The song wasn't familiar at all.

I tiptoed in there, and sat down on the couch near the edge.

I really don't think she knew I came in, because she groaned and stopped, and reached up to the sheet music folder sitting in front of her. She glanced through the different songs, and pulled one out in particular. I couldn't see her face, because her back was to mine. She set that one song aside, and sighed. I wandered what was going through her head right now.

The first thing she started to play, was a sweet, and in high key. After about 30 seconds, she stopped and then sighed again.

She must have just skipped the first verse, because the only thing she sang was the chorus, or that's what I think. The song just sounded off.

**BWAHAHHA, I'm totally not telling you the song yet. You just hafta wait and find out!**

**Review, and I'll tell you what the band is. You don't have to though, I don't really mind. I'm good with the 3000 hits i've gotten in the past 24 hours. Mostly I only get like 1700 but I'm so happppyyyy. That's why I'm giving you guys a snipit of this one. :P**


	22. Sequel is UP!

**Okay, last time I update this story. Probably?**

**I just posted the sequel. It's called Me Against The World. **

**Go to my profile to find it ^.^  
**


End file.
